Tanuki To Ryuu A Tale of a Meiji Romance
by ChaosBurnFlame
Summary: Manga Continuation after Sanosuke's departure. Now that they're married, what adventures await Kenshin and Kaoru? Chapter 21 added!
1. A Change of Address?

Takuni To Ryu  
  
Ok, this is my first true Rurouni Kenshin fanfic! Sorry to those   
awaiting my other projects, but I just HAD to write this!  
  
Fic Notes: The first true continuation Rurouni Kenshin fic staying with the   
manga. Basically, I'm saying the OVA's never existed(although their   
corresponding manga stories in the Remebrance Arc did occur). And Seisouhen   
also never existed.(I'm strongly oppossed to greek tragedies).  
  
Chapter One: A change of address?  
  
Kenshin sat patiently in the corner of the dojo as he watched Kaoru   
meditate. He tried not to bother her when she was training, but to watch her   
at peace, as she breathed slowly, just seemed to allure him. His watchful eye   
also observed closely because of a dark fear that was fully realized thanks to   
Enishi's revenge. He'd rather not tell her that he's keeping an eye on her   
because she might take it for face value, in which she would be right. Two   
weeks had passed since the situation was resolved. The dojo seemed a lot   
smaller once everyone left. Most of the time, it seems like its just the two   
of them because of Yahiko's job and his living in Sanosuke's old rowhouse.  
  
Kenshin was happy, yet not at a true peace yet. Something changed   
between him and Kaoru, yet neither really had said anything yet, much to Tae's   
disappointment. Kenshin also found that he missed Sanosuke's company. The   
larger man was the closest thing Kenshin had to a best friend, even though their   
personalities were extremely different. Kenshin dropped his introspection as   
Kaoru's breathing changed and her ki became more assertive and less passive.  
  
Kaoru opened her left eye slightly and took a peek into the far corner of   
the dojo, surprised that it was empty. She could have sworn someone was there   
a moment ago. She sighed and tried to clear her head again to continue her   
breathing excercise. Kenshin sighed in relief outside the dojo's doors. He   
barely escaped that time. He sighed again in frustration and threaded his   
sakabato in his belt and walked back to hang the waiting laundry. After he   
took a few steps from the dojo, Kaoru shouted "You better not have left the   
laundry waiting while you were watching me!"   
  
Kenshin cringed and replied back, "Yes, Kaoru-dono!"  
  
Back in the dojo, Kaoru frowned slightly at the honorific. She felt it   
put such a distance between them. After the Enishi incident, it was clearly   
evident that they had feelings for each other, but they seemed to have settled   
back into their old patterns, neither wanting to budge forward or back. Kaoru   
also noticed something subtly different about Kenshin. It wasn't his actions,   
exactly, but more of the way he stood or the hold of his eyes when he thought no   
one was watching. Kaoru stood up, knowing it was impossible to continue with   
her breathing exercises when this distracted. She has planned on reaching a   
conclusion tonight. One way or another, they would know where they stand.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin just finished the laundry when Kaoru walked outside of   
the house dressed for instructing, carrying her bundle tethered to her shinai.  
  
"Going out to Maekawa Dojo, Kaoru-dono? Give me a minute to finish up   
and I'll walk you there." Kenshin said as he hastily finished hanging the last   
garment in the wash.  
  
"No." Kaoru said firmly. "There are still chores to be done here and I   
want dinner to be ready by the time I get back." At her refusal for an escort,   
Kenshin panicked slightly.  
  
"But Kaoru-dono! What if.." his complaint was cut short when Kaoru waved   
her hand to interject.  
  
"What if what? A bandit tries to get me? Some swordsman tries to   
kidnap me? Kenshin, I can take care of myself, and you need to take care of   
the house. Got it?" Kenshin nodded and walked back to the house.  
  
"Ok, Kaoru-dono. Dinner will be ready when you get home." Kenshin   
watched her walk out of the dojo and tried to contemplate a way to both make   
sure Kaoru would be safe AND get dinner ready by the time she got home. Then   
he punched himself in the face. 'Idiot!' he shouted in his mind, 'She walked   
there and back fine for a year before you got here, and you trusted her enough   
to let her fight in Kyoto. She'll be fine!'. Kenshin kept mentally beating   
himself up until it was time to start dinner.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin sat in the courtyard and watched the sky. The clouds slowly   
moved, occasionally making shapes the former Rurouni could pick out. It bored   
him out of his mind. Dinner was slowly cooking and he patiently waited for   
Kaoru's return. Yahiko sat down next to Kenshin and stared at the same blue   
sky.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin. What are you looking at?" Yahiko asked. Kenshin turned   
and smiled at the boy.  
  
"Nothing Yahiko. I was just thinking about Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said and   
patted the youth on the head affectionately. The two men continued to share   
that quiet moment, with the sound of rice and tofu simmering giving the   
background noise. Time seemed to pass slowly as Kenshin kept a watchful eye on   
the food and Yahiko practiced his strokes with the shinai. In a lot of ways,   
it reminded Kenshin of his days back with Hiko, when Kenshin labored over the   
fire, cooking meals for the both of them. As he contimplated his past, Kenshin   
thought to himself, Hiko was one of the few people he would truly consider   
family other than the residents of the dojo. Most recently, Kenshin has been   
focusing on the good, carefree memories of his past when he was awake. Even   
though the Jinchuu affair had ended, the images of Kaoru pinned against the dojo   
wall still haunted his dreams.  
  
'Silly man', Kenshin thought to himself, 'Strongest swordskills in Japan,   
and I can't chase away a nightmare'. At that moment, a knock at the outer gate   
interrupted Kenshin's line of thoughts. "Yahiko," Kenshin said as he stood up   
and threaded the sakabato into his belt, "watch the food, I'll be right back"  
  
Kenshin approached the gate and saw Chief Kawaji standing at the opened   
doors with a small box infront of him. "Himura-san, sorry for disturbing you   
at this time," Kawaji said with a bow. Kenshin smiled and relaxed his posture.  
  
"No problem at all, sir. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kenshin   
offered as he stepped closer to the gate.  
  
"Thank you for your offer, Himura-san, but at this time, I will have to   
refuse." Kawaji said as he coughed slightly, then stepped aside slightly,   
revealing behind him two police officers holding up a small, yet apparently   
weighty chest. "I'm here to offer you the bounty regarding the Kyoto matter.   
I believe we did offer a bounty, right?"  
  
Kenshin smiled and replied, "I went for no bounty, and returned expecting   
no reward, Kawaji-san".   
  
Kawaji then smiled slightly."Then don't consider it a payment, or a   
reward, but as a gift. It isn't that much, as I expected you wouldn't allow   
yourself to receive the original bounty."   
  
"Then I humbly accept your gift." Kawaji moved out of the doorway and   
motioned the two men carrying the chest to walk in.  
  
"Where should they put it?"  
  
"Ah, you don't need to worry about such things, just set it down, I'll   
take care of it. Thank you again, Kawaji-san." Kawaji and the two police men   
then departed leaving Kenshin looking at the small chest.  
  
Closing the dojo's gates, Kenshin then swiftly looked around, spotted   
no one, then picked up the chest and hefted it over his shoulder. The weight   
was a bit more than he expected, but nothing he wasn't used to. Kenshin   
started heading towards the storage shed when the sound of the dojo's gates   
opening made him turn his head slightly. "Kaoru-dono! I wasn't expecting you   
for another half hour!"  
  
"Some of the students still haven't fully recovered from the attack, so I   
got off a bit early.... What is that on your shoulder, Kenshin?"  
  
"Oro? My head?" Kenshin said in a humorous tone, then continued with,   
"Oh, this chest is our reward from Kawaji-san! I was taking it to the   
equipment shed."  
  
"Oh? It looks a bit heavy, you sure you don't need help with it? You   
still have to take it a bit easy, you know" Kaoru said as she set down her   
bundle that was tied to her shinai and started walking with Kenshin  
  
"No no, its perfectly alright" Kenshin said with a clear smile, "See?   
We're almost at the shed. Nothing to worry about." Kenshin set down the   
chest as he unbarred the storage shed's door. Kaoru's eyebrow raised as she   
looked at the chest and the seemingly carefree Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said in a questioning tone.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin responded as he moved to pick up the chest.   
  
"How come you complained about carrying two buckets of miso, but you can   
heft around a chest that obvious has to weigh around 3 kan without strain?"   
Kaoru then walked around to face Kenshin, "Kenshin, what's wrong. You seem...   
different"  
  
"W..What do you mean, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin stammered under her gaze.   
"There's nothing wrong."  
  
"You aren't thinking of leaving are you?" Kaoru said with a slightly sad   
look in her eyes, "Or there's a fight coming? That's it, isn't it? You   
better not keep in in the dark like last time!" Kenshin stammered a bit more   
to Kaoru's probing.  
  
'No, nothing like that. Its just some things I sorted out, that's all."   
Kenshin reassured Kaoru with a smile.  
  
"Hmm, then could it be...?" Kaoru pondered before continuing, "Just answer   
me this: You aren't the Rurouni or the Battousai anymore, right?"  
  
"Well, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said with a small smile, "I have a home, so   
how can I be a Rurouni, and I am a killer no longer, so how can I be Battousai?"   
He didn't mean to be insulting or even humorous, and he knew what   
she meant by her question. He just... couldn't stop himself from saying it.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted as she fumed, "You know what I meant!" Upon   
saying this, Kaoru's grip on her shinai handle tightened slightly.  
  
"Maa maa!" Kenshin held his hands up to ward off what he suspect would   
come next, "Sorry sorry, Kaoru-dono! I know what you meant, and I'll explain   
myself when we eat dinner."  
  
"Well... alright, Kenshin, but you better not tease me again!" Kaoru said   
as she ran to the house. Kenshin sighed as he watched her run, her ponytail   
flowing behind gracefully. Kenshin finished storing the chest in the equipment   
shed, then barred the door and walked back into the house and saw the table,   
which Kenshin was glad to see Yahiko had the sense to set.  
  
"Yahiko!" Kenshin called out.  
  
"Yes Kenshin?" Yahiko replied as he stepped into view from inside of the   
house.  
  
"Yahiko, Kaoru and I will be," Kenshin paused as he thought of an   
appropriate way to phrase it, "discussing some important matters tonight. It   
may get... akward if you are here." Upon hearing this, Yahiko chuckled loudly,   
and had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing outright. After calming his   
amusement a bit, Yahiko nodded.  
  
"Alright. Kenshin, I 'understand'" Yahiko said with a big grin as he poked   
Kenshin gently in the gut with his elbow, "Just don't 'discuss' things too much,   
because I still need my lessons in the morning."  
  
"Oro? What do you mean?" Kenshin was talking to Yahiko's retreating back,   
confused. Then it occurred to him what Yahiko was implying. "Yahiko, I   
didn't mean THAT!"  
  
"Didn't mean what, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she carried some of the meal   
to the table, dressed in her kimono.  
  
"Nothing. I sent Yahiko home so we could talk, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin   
said as he sat down on his cushion. "So you wanted to know who I am now,   
Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru started with a somber tone in her voice as she brought in   
the last dishes, "I don't want you to feel unwelcome just because you are   
different now. I just want you to know that first and foremost. As long as   
you want to live here, I will never tell you to leave." Kenshin relaxed   
slightly and nodded.  
  
"Alright, then I shall stay." Kenshin accepted a bowl of rice from Kaoru   
and started to explain himself. "My change first began upon the comprehension of   
the ougi, yet even then, I was still in half. It was the recent events that   
truly completed the change. Sitting in that purgatory of my own soul, I   
rested. When I stood again, this is what I stood up as, Himera Kenshin."   
Kenshin paused to take a bite, then continued, "I am not Battousai or Rurouni.   
I am more, because I am less. Neither half, yet both at the same time."  
  
Kaoru stared at Kenshin as he ate dinner, paused from explaining himself.   
She said, "But then, why do you still call me 'Kaoru-dono'? I won't be   
offended by just 'Kaoru', you know."  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono, I just kind of got used to it." Kenshin said   
with a smile as he held out his empty rice bowl. Kaoru refilled the bowl and   
handed it back.  
  
"Well, can't you at least try calling me 'Kaoru'? We're friends, right?"   
Kaoru asked with a slight hopefulness in her voice.  
  
"I think," Kenshin said as he set his bowl on the table, "there is more to   
'us' than that." Kaoru smiled at hearing that, "So, if you wish, I will call   
you 'Kaoru'"  
  
***  
Author Notes: This fic has been begging me to write it since forever.   
I've been having problems deciding how merged Kenshin should be written, but I   
think I've finally found it. Still polite, but a little bit teasing, and more   
self-assured. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I keep the honorifics of the   
japanese language and 'sound effects' like Oro and 'maa maa' since I think it   
helps with the flow of the story. I can never get 'de gezaro' translated   
right, and at first wanted to go with 'I say' or 'my pardons' as some   
translators do, but it still didn't have the right 'feel' I wanted, so I dropped   
it all together. I also just kept 'sessha' as 'I' since 'Sessha' means 'This   
humble/unworthy one', and 'This one' is hard to write without messing up the   
flow I wanted.  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter 2! In which we shall see how Kaoru deals with the fully   
merged Kenshin in public!  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I by no means own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters. They belong to   
Sony and Watsuki-Sensei! 


	2. Kenshin Hits Town

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Chapter 2: Kenshin hits Town  
***  
Kenshin woke up late at night covered in a thin film of cold sweat. He   
had that dream again, the one where Kaoru died by Enishi's sword, pinned to the   
dojo's wall. He wiped his forehead and shivered as he felt how cold the sweat   
was. Kenshin suspected that if this nightmare repeated itself for the rest of   
the week, he would give himself a cold. He knew sleep for the rest of the   
night was impossible, and a lingering question was in the back of his mind. He   
had to know if she was alright.  
  
Kenshin carried his sakabato in his left hand as he walked silently   
towards Kaoru's room. Outside the door, he stretched his senses inside the   
room and felt only Kaoru inside, sleeping. He should have felt relieved, but a   
small nagging doubt still bothered him. He slowly slid the door open and saw   
Kaoru sleeping, her hair braided as she usually wears it in bed. Kenshin   
sighed and sat down near her head, setting the sakabato down next to him, and   
looked down at her sleeping face. He smiled slightly and watched her sleep for   
a while.  
  
***  
Kaoru woke up the next morning and was greeted by seeing Kenshin's   
sleeping face hovering over her. Kaoru gasped loudly in surprise. The gasp   
woke Kenshin from his slumber immediately. Kenshin noticed he was in an odd   
predicament and lacking the reason to explain it said the only thing he could   
think of. "Good morning?"  
  
What happened next was easy to expect. Kaoru gave a loud scream as she   
threw Kenshin through the wall of her house and into the couryard. Kenshin   
landed a good distance away from the house on his head. Kaoru immediately   
rushed out of the house from the hole she made with a worried look on her face   
as she apologized immediately, "Oh god, Kenshin I'm soo sorry! You scared me   
that's all. Are you ok?"  
  
Kenshin, who was sitting upside down on his head outside the house,   
quickly got up and brushed the dirt off his sleeping clothes and calmed Kaoru   
down. "Its alright, Kaoru. See? I'm fine. I could take some of Sano's   
best punches, remember?" He put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder in a reassuring   
way and hoped that his words calmed her fears.  
  
"Alright, Kenshin." Kaoru said as they started walking back into the   
house. "Its just that I don't want you to be hurt on my account and..."   
Kaoru's face changed expression slightly as she realised something "HEY! What   
were you doing in my room, WATCHING ME SLEEP?" Kenshin's eyes widened in fear   
as he heard Kaoru's tone rise.  
  
"Umm, you see, Kaoru..." Kenshin said with a slight blush on his face, "I   
had a nightmare. One about the doll..." Kenshin's face looked more serious as   
he was speaking. "I had to make sure you were alive." Kaoru's face paled;   
Megumi told her before her departure to Aizu about the corpse doll and how its   
image haunted Kenshin.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin..." Kaoru said, worried. "Don't worry. You'll always   
protect me, right?" she said smiling, trying to reassure him.  
  
"Right" he said, smiling his usual kind smile with a touch of sadness behind it.   
"Always, Kaoru. We better get inside."  
  
***  
  
"Kaoru, when will Yahiko be coming, you think?" Kenshin asked, turning his   
head towards Kaoru as he was sitting on the porch.   
  
"I'm not sure. He should be here by now. Of course," Kaoru mused "he   
IS living in Sanosuke's row house, so who knows what would delay him." Kaoru   
walked out of the main house wearing her kendo clothes and carrying her bokken,   
ready for practice as usual. "I'll be in the dojo warming up. If Yahiko   
shows up, send him in." she said with a small smile.  
  
"Alright, Kaoru." Kenshin said in a slightly distracted tone as he stood   
up, threading the sakabato into his belt and walking towards the other end of   
the property. Kaoru noticed the way Kenshin was walking seemed slightly tense,   
but shrugged it off as she entered the dojo and prepared for her daily exercise.  
  
Kaoru's focus seemed off, even though she was performing her moves with   
the same precision as always. She couldn't get the image of Kenshin walking   
away out of her mind. Even if she was doing the movements right, she knew if   
her mind was abscent that this exercise had little purpose. She groaned in   
annoyance and walked out of the dojo to see what Kenshin would be doing, and   
hopefully talk to him some more. What she saw surprised her.  
  
Kenshin was standing, sword unsheathed, eyes and body tense, staring at   
several boards of wood that were fixed to stand vertically. Even Kaoru's   
relatively untrained ki sensing ability could feel Kenshin's ki was active, not   
passive. Kenshin moved swiftly, smashing his sword against the boards,   
shattering them on impact. Kaoru watched, spellbound by Kenshin's precise,   
swift motions. Kenshin slowed his motions, staring at the final board   
standing. Nine arcs of light seemed to emit from his body as he rushed the   
board, shattering it into sawdust and smaller wooden fragments. Kenshin's back   
seemed to straighten and he turned and saw Kaoru watching him, then he smirked   
slightly and disappeared in a blur.  
  
"Feeling distracted, Kaoru?" Kenshin said with a slight tone of humor in   
his voice from his new position behind Kaoru. "I'm sorry." Kenshin apologized   
as he sheathed his sakabato, " I usually don't beat on boards like this, Kaoru,   
but its just that I feel a little tense from last night."  
  
"Last night?" Yahiko said as he entered the area as he saw Kenshin and   
Kaoru standing so close together and coming up with his usual conclusions.   
"Kenshin, there is just some things you shouldn't say out loud!" he said,   
laughing.  
  
Both Kenshin and Kaoru turned and saw Yahiko standing there, dressed for   
practice, looking as if he was using all his willpower to keep from laughing out   
loud. Kenshin and Kaoru's faces turned a bright shade of red at the youth's   
suggestion. "Yahiko!" Kaoru cried in protest, "Its not like that! Go in the   
dojo and work on that form I showed you last week, a thousand times! Oh, and I   
better not see you doing anymore of those Hitem Misturugi Ryuu imitations   
without Kenshin's approval! Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu is your style, not Hitem  
Mitsurugi Ryuu, and you should remember that."  
  
Yahiko made a face at his master then headed towards the dojo with a reply   
of "Yeah yeah, alright buso."  
  
Kaoru's face turned even more read as she said "That kid will be the end   
of me, I know it." Then she realized her immediate proximity with Kenshin, their   
faces inches apart. She stepped back hesitantly. "I, uh, better go give   
Yahiko his lessons."  
  
Kenshin became slightly embarassed himself and nodded. "Yes, and I   
should probably clean up the mess I made" he said as he indicated the destroyed   
wooden boards. "Oh, Kaoru, we should probably go shopping this afternoon."   
Kenshin shouted to Kaoru's retreating back.  
  
"Ok, Kenshin, we will!" Kaoru replied, turning back with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked down the streets of Tokyo, both dressed as they   
usually would when out in public during autumn. Yahiko was out, probably   
working at the Akebeko or training on his own. Kaoru was still upset about   
Yahiko's rush to learn. He already had the ougi, but lacked several other key   
parts of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Even then, he only had another 3-4 years tops   
before he was a master himself. Kaoru smiled slightly at that thought; a 14   
year old kenjutsu master. Of course, Kaoru still had some final tests to pass   
before she would rise above the rank of adjuncent master to master.  
  
Kenshin purchased the groceries the house needed and carried them on his   
back like he was an ox and walked with Kaoru down the streets of Tokyo. He was   
still smiling as usual, even though the load on his back seemed unnatural   
considering his small frame. "Kenshin?" Kaoru said, "are you sure you have to   
carry all of that? I could take some of it." She was still worried about   
whatever injuries he still might have from his fight with Enishi.  
  
Kenshin turned his head to face Kaoru and smiled and said "No no, its   
alright, Kaoru-dono." Kaoru's face turned red with a slightly angry look and   
she turned and walked into an ally, motioning for Kenshin to follow her.   
Kenshin realized his error; the honorific!  
  
"Kenshin, I thought you understood I want you to just call me Kaoru."   
Kaoru said, looking more sad then upset at the moment. "Did you forget   
already?" Kenshin was thinking of what to say in response when the perfect   
response came to his mind.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Kaoru, its just that I'm used to calling you 'Kaoru-dono'   
in public. Plus, it seems more proper to address you as such out in public,   
but when we are alone, I'll just call you Kaoru, if that is alright." He said   
with a big smile, hoping that his lame reasoning would hold out better than 'I   
forgot'. Kaoru seemed to think about it for a moment then nodded.  
  
"Yes, I guess when you put it that way, it seems alright if you call me   
'Kaoru-dono' out in public. I mean, some people might get the wrong idea if   
you sound too familiar with me" Kaoru said with a slight giggle.  
  
"Well, we better head back home, Kaoru." Kenshin said as he stood flush   
against a wall giving Kaoru a passageway out of the alley. Kaoru used the room   
Kenshin offered her to manuver back into the main street and Kenshin followed.   
"Kaoru-dono, shouldn't you be a master of your style already?" Kaoru turned   
her head to face Kenshin, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"What makes you ask?" Kaoru inquired. "But to answer your question, not   
yet. I'm almost there, but there are a few more tests for me to pass."   
Kaoru's expression seemed to fall slightly when she revealed this. The couple   
continued to walk back towards the dojo undisturbed until someone called towards   
Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru, is that you?" said a woman about Kaoru's age dressed in a bright green   
kimono with an obi tied in the style of a married woman. "Oh my goodness, it   
is you! I haven't seen you in years!" Kaoru turned her head towards the   
young woman and smiled.  
  
"Hiriko! How are you? Its good to see you!" Kaoru said   
enthusiastically as she gestured for Kenshin to move closer. "Kenshin, this is   
an old childhood friend of mine who I haven't seen in years!"  
  
Kenshin bowed slightly, even though he was carrying a large load on his   
back. "Good to meet you, Hiriko-dono." Hiriko looked at Kenshin, then Kaoru,   
then at Kenshin's sheathed sword.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were married, Kaoru. Boy, the other girls will   
just have to eat their words! Remember when we were younger and they said you   
would never get a husband? I guess it figures he's a kendoist. Knowing you,   
he's probably extremely strong. My husband's just a merchant, and we've been   
out of Tokyo for the last year or so. Its funny, first thing I get into town,   
I heard from Sakura all these weird rumors of explosions and ninjas at your   
dojo. I even heard you died and came back from the grave somehow!"  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru both blushed at Hiriko's suggestion that they were   
married. "No no, Hiriko. Kenshin and I aren't married yet!" Kaoru then   
blushed almost as red as Kenshin's hair when she realized she said 'yet'. "I   
mean..." Hiriko cut Kaoru's protest off with a smile and a wave.  
  
"Ahh, alright. I should have noticed. How long have you two been   
engaged? And how come Sakura didn't tell me about this? Only thing she   
mentions about your dojo are all those weird rumors like she said," Hiriko   
started giggling uncontrollably, "she said that the Hitokiri Battousai was   
living in your home!"  
  
Kenshin's face paled slightly as he looked down and Kaoru stammered   
slightly, "Umm, well, you see, its kind of complicated" Hiriko looked at both   
Kenshin and Kaoru then had a look on her face of slight terror as she looked back  
at Kenshin.  
  
"Ohhh, I see! So the other girls don't know you're engaged to the   
Hitokiri Battousai yet? I can see why you'd want to keep it a secret. He   
does look a bit scrawnier than you'd expect. Makes it hard to believe HE is the   
Battousai" Several heads turned towards the trio at the word 'Battousai'  
and Kenshin held his head lower hoping to escape attention. On the far end of the  
street, a man called for Hiriko to come his way. "Oh, that's my husband. I   
guess I have to go. Bye Kaoru!" said Hiriko as she walked down the street   
waving back at her childhood friend.  
  
"That girl.... She didn't change a bit!" Kaoru said in an aggrivated tone.   
Kenshin and Kaoru resumed walking towards the dojo and Kaoru went on. "She   
lived in the neighborhood and I knew her since we were 8. She moved out when   
she was 15 and she was married off to someone. She's always talkative."  
  
Kenshin nodded and snickered slightly. "I feel sorry for her husband."   
Kaoru looked at Kenshin with a slightly shocked look on her face.  
  
"Kenshin! Don't say things like that! She's my friend you know." The   
two of them arrived at the dojo's gate and Kaoru quickly unlocked and opened the   
door to let Kenshin in. Kenshin walked through the courtyard and into the   
kitchen to put the groceries up. When he was about finished, he heard Kaoru   
scream "Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin ran as quickly as his legs could carry him to the direction of   
Kaoru's voice and saw Kaoru standing infront of her dojo, a note pinned to the   
dojo door with the words "Girls shouldn't play with swords". Kenshin put his hand on   
Kaoru's shoulder to calm her then stepped up to the dojo's door and stretched   
out with his senses. After being absolutely sure there was no attacker or trap   
awaiting them, he pulled the note off the door and studied it.   
  
He noticed the calligraphy was fine, yet there were obvious signs that the   
writer knew kenjutsu due to the harsh movements of the brush. Whoever wrote   
this might be a former samurai of some sort, with a grudge against Kaoru and not   
him. That made protecting her much harder, but protect her he would, because   
Himura Kenshin would not lose her again.  
  
***  
  
Well, that's Chapter 2. What do you think? I know Hiriko is a made up name,   
but it sounds about right. I always thought Kaoru would've had a lot of   
friends as a child due to her friendly, outgoing nature, even though her hobby   
as a kendoist might have alienated her from the other girls.  
  
Of course naturally there should be rumors about Kaoru's dojo! I checked and   
nearly every part of the Dojo had to be replaced at some point of the series due   
to all the fights that happened in and around it.(the repair bill would rival   
even that of the Tendo dojo!).   
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter 3 where the mystery of Kaoru's new enemy unfolds! 


	3. The Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Notice how these chapters are just popping out? I'm inspired, dagnabit!   
Yutaro's reappearance will be soon, I promise!  
  
Chapter 3- The Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu  
  
After a week of careful constructive thinking and planning, Kenshin   
finally came up with a way to watch over Kaoru as she slept. It was a rather   
simple plan, actually. Kenshin settled into his normal slouching position next   
to the door to Kaoru's room and rested the sakabato against his shoulder. Now   
he was able to ensure no one would attack Kaoru in her sleep Of course, if such   
an attack did happen, Kenshin hoped Kaoru would be far more concerned that he   
saved her life than the fact that he slept right outside her room.  
  
***  
Kenshin woke up bright and early the next morning. He stood up and slid   
Kaoru's bedroom door open a crack. He looked inside and saw Kaoru was still   
asleep. He silently thanked whatever kami looked over him that night, then   
picked up his sakabato and slid the Kaoru's door shut. When the door was   
fully closed, Kenshin turned and saw Yahiko standing there with a surprised look   
on his face.  
  
"Orooo" Kenshin sighed, "Yahiko, its not what it looks like," Kenshin said   
in a quiet tone.  
  
"Geez, Kenshin," Yahiko replied with an annoyed look on his face, "Just   
because I'm 10 doesn't mean I'm stupid. As long as you didn't hurt her or keep   
her up all night, its fine."  
  
Kenshin's face turned as red as his hair at Yahiko's statement, but he   
decided Yahiko already made his evaluation of the situation and it was too late   
to correct him. As he sighed in defeat, Kenshin quickly walked in the   
direction back towards his room to change out of his sleeping attire. "Yahiko,   
please let Kaoru wake up on her own, alright?" Kenshin said as he walked back   
into his room.  
  
"Alright, Kenshin!" Yahiko shouted back in response, then whispered to   
himself "figures buso needs her beauty sleep"  
  
***  
  
Kaoru woke up later that morning and felt rather well rested. The first   
few days after seeing that note tacked onto her dojo's doors gave her quite a   
fright, but she wasn't too worried because similar tauntings occurred when she   
first took over the dojo from her father. The notes and threatening glances   
stopped after the first few months when Kaoru established her abilities and   
defeated a dojo destroyer who thought a kendo dojo with a woman master would   
have been easy pickings.  
  
With a yawn, Kaoru got up and started to dress in her kendo outfit. It   
was her day to guest instruct at the recovering Maekawa Dojo. Kaoru took off   
her sleeping clothes and got her wrapping tape out to bind her breasts when   
Kenshin slid her door open and announced "Kaoru, breakfast is ready!" Kenshin   
then saw Kaoru at a state of undress and turned red in embarassment.  
  
Kaoru stood there for a few moments shocked, then covered herself and   
screamed, "KENSHIN!" Kenshin quickly turned his head and drew the door shut,   
stammering apologies.  
  
"Oh gods, I'm sorry, Kaoru, I thought you were still sleeping!" Kenshin   
said as he sat down, embarassed and slightly terrified. Behind the door, Kaoru   
quickly dressed as she tried to ignore the flushed feeling she had.  
  
"Its alright Kenshin, but..." Kaoru said as she slid the door open,   
dressed in her dojo clothes, holding a bokken in her right hand, "don't let that   
happen again, got that?" Kaoru emphasized her point by waving her bokken in   
Kenshin's face.  
  
Kenshin nodded swiftly and replied "Yes'm!" with a slight look of terror   
in his eyes. Kaoru regarded Kenshin slightly then smiled.  
  
"Ok, get up already or breakfast will get cold when you get there" Kaoru   
smiled at Kenshin and held her hand out to him. Kenshin took her and and   
helped himself up.  
  
***  
  
After a nice, yet nervous breakfast, Kaoru instructed Yahiko for a good   
two hours, then prepared to set out to the Maekawa Dojo to make her usual weekly   
guest instruction. Kenshin helped her wrap her bundle and was about to walk   
out of the dojo's gates with her when Kaoru stopped him.  
  
"Kenshin, aren't you forgetting something?" Kaoru said as she raised one   
eyebrow, looking at him oddly.  
  
"Oro? What am I forgetting Kaoru? I repaired the holes in the dojo,   
swept the yards, and dusted the house." Kenshin said, puzzled.  
  
Kaoru sighed and pointed out in the yard at the large trenches that were   
made by that spider-guy when Enishi attacked the dojo. "I still think that   
looks slightly strange, don't you?" Kaoru said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Ahhhh." Kenshin said as he walked over to one of the trenches and   
regarded it with his observant eye. 'It would take me a few hours to fill   
these in, but even then, she would be by herself for that long' Kenshin thought.   
"Don't worry, Kaoru," Kenshin said as he turned his head to face her, "They will   
be filled in when you get home"  
  
***  
  
Kenshin walked over to the Akabeko as quickly as possible with one   
intention on his mind. He was carrying a change purse filled with some of the   
coins Kawaji gave him just last week. Tae saw Kenshin enter her establishment   
and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Ken-san!" Tae said as she greeted Kenshin. "How can I help you   
today?"  
  
"Hello, Tae-dono. I was wondering if you can deliver some food for   
dinner at the dojo and let Yahiko have the day off today? There is some   
yardwork the dojo needs done. I'm prepared to compensate you for pulling   
Yahiko on short notice." Kenshin said as he reached in his sleeve and retrieved   
his change purse.  
  
"I think we can negociate something" Tae said as she regarded the hefty   
look of Kenshin's change purse. "But, if Yahiko has to leave work, I think it   
would be best if Tsubame went with him. She can make sure he gets the work   
done."  
  
***  
  
Kenshin stood outside the Akabeko with Yahiko and Tsubame and one almost   
empty change purse in hand. Yahiko seemed slightly miffed at being taken out   
of work so suddenly. "What am I supposed to do again, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin sighed and explained, "Just fill in the trenches in the ground,   
that's all. Tsubame, make sure Yahiko doesn't goof off, alright?" Tsubame   
seemed extremely nervous but she nodded. Kenshin smiled at the two of them   
then ran off towards the Maekawa Dojo.  
  
***  
  
Back at the dojo, Yahiko was busy shoveling in dirt to fill in the   
trenches. Like anything strenuous in life, Yahiko treated it like training.   
Tsubame sat on the porch and watched Yahiko work. She blushed slightly as she   
noticed how some of his developing muscles showed through his sweat-soaked   
shirt. Every so often, Tsubame brought Yahiko some water to drink or a cold   
towel to wipe his forehead, her own way of helping him.  
  
After a good portion of the day, Yahiko finally finished with filling the   
holes in the ground and sat down, exhausted. Tsubame sat down next to him and   
observed him curiously.  
  
"Are you alright, Yahiko-kun?"Tsubame asked as she handed him some more   
water. Yahiko took the water and smiled. He gulped it down and wiped what   
was dribbling off his chin with his sleeve. Tsubame giggled slightly at   
Yahiko's sloppiness.  
  
"What?" Yahiko asked, unabrashed by his behavior. "Thanks Tsubame-chan."   
Tsubame then noticed Yahiko was looking at her oddly, and it made her feel jumpy   
and giddy at the same time. "Tsubame, I was wondering if you might want to   
learn kenjutsu from Kaoru?"  
  
Tsubame's eyes went wide. "M..me? But I'll be no good at it!" Tsubame   
cried nervously. She looked at Yahiko's startled face, then apologized.   
"I'm sorry, Yahiko-kun, but kenjutsu isn't for me. I still like you though."   
Yahiko smiled at her.  
  
"Ahhh, alright Tsubame-chan. I guess everyone can't do everything."   
Yahiko looked down at his dirty sweat soaked clothes. "Hey Tsubame, I'll be in   
the bath, alright?"  
  
***  
  
  
Kenshin sat patiently on a treebranch overlooking the Maekawa Dojo's gate   
and watched the students leave as the lessons for the day ended. He saw Kaoru   
leave after the last of the students and followed her from a discreet distance.   
In some ways, Kenshin enjoyed following Kaoru. It had some of the cat and   
mouse elements of hunting, especially when Kaoru occasionally looked over her   
shoulder and Kenshin hid from her view.  
  
Kenshin made sure the distance was at the point where he could rush to her   
aide if something occurred yet far enough where she would not notice he was   
following her. Kenshin hid behind a tree trunk when he saw Kaoru glance in the   
direction behind her again. In a way, he was glad she looked over her shoulder   
so often when walking alone. It showed she had a natural instinct of survival.   
Kenshin's eyes sharpened when he spotted some people hiding in the trees ahead   
of Kaoru.  
  
***  
  
The leader of this small Yakuza laughed as he saw his quarry. 'What a   
joke,' he thought, 'a woman! This will be the easiest money I ever made'. He   
signaled for his small group to spring out and attack their target so they could   
collect their fee.  
  
***  
  
Six men ran out of the shrubbery infront of Kaoru and six men appeared   
behind her. Kaoru set her bundle down and took out her bokken when she figured   
these men wanted to fight her. She dropped into her usual fighting stance and   
removed all emotion from her face.  
  
"You should withdraw," she said. The men chuckled and one of them moved   
to attack. Kaoru jabbed the first attacker in the pit of the stomach,   
effectively removing him from the battle. She then spun around and hit another   
one that tried to attack her from behind in the knee. Kaoru didn't let the   
attacker's sudden shock go to waste and swiftly smacked her bokken against two   
more men, knocking them back. When the yakuza started to get over their shock,   
it was too late and Kaoru incapacitated the six men that blocked her way infront   
of her. The six remaining, however, still believed they had a chance to defeat   
her and refused to back down.  
  
Kaoru evaluated her situation for a moment. She was lucky they chose to   
place their strongest fighters infront of her, and that they panicked when she   
attacked. The remaining six didn't seem like much of a problem and she did   
have an avenue of escape open. She could either run back to the dojo and fight   
them off in a running battle or stay here and try to finish them. Kaoru   
decided that it was best for her to stand her ground instead of opening her back   
by running.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin sat in a tree and watched Kaoru fight off what he assumed were   
yakuza thugs, most likely hired by whoever tacked the note on the dojo. He did   
not act yet because he rightfully assumed she could easily take care of her own   
attackers by herself. He watched Kaoru catch one of the attacker's sword in   
her left hand then jabbed her bokken into the man's armpit, dislocating his   
right arm. She then eased within one of her opponent's reach and jabbed her   
bokken's hilt right into the man's jaw. Kenshin saw Kaoru let out a breath of   
relief and drop her guard upon seeing all her attackers were defeated. Then   
Kenshin noticed one of the attackers on the ground behind Kaoru trying to stand   
up.  
  
***  
  
The Yakuza boss couldn't believe that his men were defeated by a woman.   
Her strike in his stomach still ached and he could still feel a puking reaction   
surge again from his attempt at standing. He noticed the woman had her back to   
him in a relaxed stance. He gripped his weapon tightly and leapt in action,   
giving off a fierce battleyell.  
  
The attack never made it. A reddish blur rammed him into a wall before   
he even got close to the woman. The Yakuza boss felt extreme pain, slumped   
against the wall, but got a good look at the man who hit him. 'Reddish hair...   
crossed scar' he thought as he faded into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin slid to a stop from his ramming attack and looked at the other   
yakuza thugs and ensured each one was unconscious before he turned back to see   
Kaoru glaring at him. "I saw him!" she said angrily. "He could barely stand   
and I would have easily dodged that strike, but you had to jump out, didn't   
you?" Kenshin stammered slightly, but Kaoru didn't give him a chance to answer   
yet. "If you were following me, you could have helped me when they first   
attacked me. Either help me all the way or not at all!" Kaoru started to   
walk away when Kenshin hustled next to her and started to explain.  
  
"Kaoru, its just that the note on the dojo really got me worried. It   
seems my fears were warranted, though" Kenshin said as he gestured to the beat-  
up yakuza. "Besides, you seemed to handle them fine until that last one got   
up."  
  
"I said I saw him!" Kaoru shouted back. "And what about the trenches?   
Are they filled?" Kaoru said, getting in Kenshin's face.  
  
"Yes yes, the yard's done." Kenshin answered nervously, then added 'I   
hope' in his mind. "And even if you did see him, you shouldn't have relaxed   
your stance like that. You should have kept on guard until you got away from   
the battle."  
  
Kaoru shot a glare at Kenshin. "Oh, don't even try to make it about   
that. You're sleeping in the equipment shed tonight!" Kaoru started walking   
back towards the dojo and Kenshin ran after her again.  
  
"Kaoru, wait! Aren't you worried? Someone's attacking YOU." Kenshin   
made his emphasis by grabbing Kaoru's shoulders and turning her to face him.   
Kaoru's head drooped down a little and she softly shrugged his hands off her   
shoulders, then she lifted her head and faced Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin, thank you for being worried, but you are making too much of it."   
Kaoru said as she started to walk back home at a much more reasonable pace.   
"This isn't the first time someone attacked me and my school before."  
  
"What?!" Kenshin shouted, outraged. "Who did? Where do they live?"   
Kaoru giggled slightly at Kenshin's outburst.  
  
"No no, Kenshin, its alright. Its part of the risk of being a female   
kenjutsu instructor." Kaoru said, trying to reassure Kenshin that it was   
nothing.  
  
"Alright, Kaoru, but something about this seems a bit more sinister,"  
  
***  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin got home at the dojo and upon opening the gates saw a   
startling scene. Tsubame laughing, holding Yahiko's shirt, running from an   
irate Yahiko running around with only his pants on trying to desperately get his   
shirt back. "Yahiko!" Kaoru scolded. "How could you bring Tsubame here just   
to 'play around'? She's an innocent girl! What would Tae say?"  
  
Yahiko looked and saw how strange the situation seemed. It began   
innocent enough, and it was still innocent. Tsubame was cleaning his shirt   
when he was bathing, but refused to give it back to him when he finished. It   
quickly became a fun game of keep-away, but with him half-dressed it didn't seem   
as innocent to Kaoru. "Kaoru! Its not what it seems!"  
  
Tsubame quickly handed Yahiko his shirt and blushed furiously. "Please   
forgive us, Kaoru-san!" Tsubame said, bowing. Yahiko's eyebrows rose and he   
quickly grabbed Tsubame to make her stand up.  
  
"Be quiet, Tsubame! If you apologize, they'll think something happened!"   
Yahiko said nervously. "Heh, Kaoru, really, nothing happened!" Kaoru looked   
sceptically at both Yahiko and Tsubame, then sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright, you two can go" Kaoru said, resigned. Yahiko quickly put his   
shirt and and the two youths left the dojo. "Kenshin, I'm going to bed,   
alright? Oh, and you still have to sleep in the equipment shed." Kaoru pointed   
at the small shed as she walked into the house.  
  
Kenshin went into his room, to get his bedding and prepared to sleep in   
the equipment shed.  
  
***  
  
The Yakuza boss limped back to the place he was supposed to meet his   
employer. He fell on his knees as soon as he saw the man who hired him, not at   
all amused. "You couldn't defeat a woman?" the employer said, annoyed.  
  
"She's a lot better than you told us!" the yakuza boss protested. "Not   
to mention she had a protector. Don't worry, my men can take her, we just need   
more time." The employer seemed uninterested in hiring the boss's services   
again.  
  
"What did this protector look like?" the man asked as he unsheathed his   
katana, as he emerged slowly into view from the shadows.  
  
"He had red hair and a crossed scar on his left cheek, and he's faster   
than I've ever seen!" the yakuza lord reported. The shadowy employer suddenly   
got interested.  
  
"Battousai? Possibly," the strange employer pondered as he stroked his   
katana. The Yakuza boss got a look of pure fright in his eyes. "That makes   
matters interesting"  
  
"Wait a minute! You hired us to kill the BATTOUSAI'S WOMAN? I've got   
to get out of Tokyo!" the Yakuza boss shrieked as he tried to walk away.  
  
"You should not have turned your back on me, swine." The employer said as   
he thrusted his katana straight through the back of the man's skull. "I guess   
discrediting her was not enough. Next time, I will get rid of that woman who   
defiles kenjutsu. Akiro?" the man said over his shoulder. "Your turn is   
next."  
  
The man behind the shadowy boss smiled as he rubbed the hilt of his   
katana. "Thank you, my lord"  
  
***  
  
That's Chapter 3!  
  
What do you think of Kaoru's new nemesis? What diabolical plans does he have   
to impliment against Kaoru? Will Kenshin ever sleep in the house again? 


	4. The Second Disciple

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Hello Again! This chapter was supposed to be a letter from Sanosuke, but I just couldn't   
get it flowing right, so instead, its Yutaro's reappearance!  
  
Chapter 4: The Second Disciple  
  
Tsukayama Yutaro leaned on the guard rail of the boat he was riding on. It was a   
difficult set of months, but after the treatments and the expensive doctors, his right arm   
had some semblence of normality, although he doubted he would ever get the full   
dexterity back. But Yutaro wasn't focusing those long months in Germany on just   
treating his right arm. Yutaro trained his left arm to be his primary arm with a high rate   
of personal success. He was almost certain he could defeat Yahiko in their promised   
duel.  
  
'But', Yutaro thought as he turned around and leaned his back on the rail, 'he   
would have gotten better as well. Perhaps I should study under Kamiya-sensei again'   
Yutaro felt nervous about his arrival back in Japan. His father stayed in Germany and   
sent a percentage of the family fortune with Yutaro to ensure his son would live   
comfortably back in Japan.  
  
Yutaro turned around and saw Japan ahead and knew he was home.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin woke up outside of Kaoru's door as usual early in the morning. Late at   
night he was able to effectively sneak out of the equipment shed and planned on locking   
himself back in and appear as if he never left. Kenshin took only two steps away from   
Kaoru's door before it slid open and revealed a slightly annoyed Kaoru dressed in her   
kenjutsu uniform.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru began in a serious tone, "I can guess why you didn't sleep in   
the shed and I have been thinking about it. Its good you're worried and I have decided   
not to punish you for caring about me." She then smiled. "Now come with me to the   
dojo. There's something I need you to do for me." Kaoru grabbed his hand and   
dragged him over to the dojo like an excited child eager to show something to a friend.  
  
Kenshin smiled and laughed at Kaoru's enthusiastic nature. She led him inside   
and placed a cushion on the floor for him to sit on. Kenshin was slightly puzzled, but he   
sat on it, then watched Kaoru walk in front of him and kneel on the ground. "Kenshin,   
please help me pass the final tests of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu," Kenshin started to   
laugh slightly and was about to object when Kaoru continued. "Ok, it DOES sound   
strange, but let me explain."  
  
***  
  
The day before, Kaoru was looking through her father's journal and text on the   
Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu's final tests. Even though she had all the forms down, there were   
three tests left before total mastery. The first was learning how to sense ken-ki and the   
test was to successfully block a kenjutsu master's strike when blindfolded. The second   
was to successfully give off a controlled aura of ken-ki. The third one baffled her the   
most. The third test's completion would be marked when she would save an opponent's   
life.  
  
***  
  
"So, you see, that's why I asked" Kaoru explained. She bowed her head again   
and for some reason felt extremely embarassed. She knew Kenshin was many times   
more powerful than she was, but she never asked him to take part in her instruction.   
That wasn't the worst part. She KNEW he was smiling at this situation.  
  
"You want me to teach you how to sense ken-ki, right?" Kenshin asked, just to be   
sure. Kaoru still had her forehead against the ground and felt the blush on her cheeks   
spread.  
  
"Yes," she replied curtly and thought, 'if he says no, I WILL get mad'. There   
was a brief pause and Kaoru began to feel her eyes were getting moist. 'Please say yes?'   
she thought, 'please?'  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin began saying with a serious tone of voice, "I never had to teach   
before so I'm not sure if I'll do it right." Kaoru felt tears almost ready to fall from her   
eyes when Kenshin continued. "But, for you, I'll try to do it right." Kaoru looked up   
with an astonished look on her face and the tears still fell, and she tried to smile. "Its   
alright Kaoru," Kenshin said as he wiped away the tears. "Did you think I was going to   
say no?"  
  
***  
  
Yahiko walked into the gates and heard a yelling contest in progress. He ran   
around the side of the dojo and pressed his ear against the wall. "Its like seeing without   
seeing, Kaoru. Now close your eyes again." Kenshin's voice explained.  
  
"I still don't get it! OWW! Do you have to throw the pebbles that hard?!" Kaoru   
yelled.  
  
"I told you, that's how Hiko trained me! Just picture me. Close your eyes and   
try to see me, the position of my arm, how I'm holding the pebble. Reach for me."   
Kenshin's voice explained again. "Do you see it?"  
  
"I think so, yeah, I think I see it! Go!" Kaoru's voice shouted. Her voice was   
followed by a sharp thwack. "I did it, Kenshin!" Kaoru cried happily.  
  
"Keep the blindfold on!" Kenshin shouted. Yahiko felt something was wrong.   
Kenshin NEVER yelled at Kaoru. He ran quickly to the door and slid it open. The sight   
before him was something he would have never expected. Kenshin was standing in one   
of the corners of the dojo with a hand full of pebbles and Kaoru was standing blindfolded   
in the center of the dojo, shinai held at ready stance. Kenshin looked at Yahiko and   
smiled. "Kaoru, we have a guest" Kenshin said as he made a gesture for Yahiko to keep   
silent. "Its someone you are familiar with. Try to sense who it is."  
  
Kaoru concentrated for a moment and said, "Its someone. young? Yahiko?"   
Kenshin smiled. Yahiko wasn't amused.  
  
"Lucky guess, buso," Yahiko muttered as he walked in the dojo, kicking the   
pebbles out of his way.  
  
"Kaoru, take off the blindfold. You made a lot of progress today. I'd say within   
the end of the week, you can pass the first test." Kenshin said. Kaoru took off her   
blindfold and rubbed a few spots on her shoulders and back where a few of Kenshin's   
stray pebbles hit her. "I didn't throw them too hard, did I?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. I don't want you to take it easy on me. Yahiko, can you   
go get some water?" Kaoru asked her student. Yahiko muttered as he closed the dojo's   
door and went to the well. Kaoru rotated her left arm and rubbed her shoulder. "Ahh,   
it's a bit sore."  
  
"Kaoru, can I take a look? I do have some basic medical knowledge for combat-  
based wounds." Kenshin suggested. Kaoru shrugged and slipped her arms out of the   
sleeves of her shirt and laid face down, relying on her bindings to preserve her modesty..  
  
"Alright, but not too long." Kaoru answered. Kenshin looked at Kaoru's back   
and rubbed around the slight bruise on her shoulder. As he examined her back, he saw   
several slight scars that were obviously made from a sword. Kenshin surmised that there   
were probably 8 or 10 scars total, and they all looked like they were made in the same   
general timeframe, possibly the same battle. Kaoru felt embarassed. She had no doubt   
Kenshin saw the scars on her back, possbily a few she had on her arms as well. They   
mostly faded, but were still there.  
  
Kenshin, though, tried to remain tactful, "There. I see no signs of swelling so   
I'm guessing the bruise will fade in a day or so," Kaoru sat back up and slipped her shirt   
back on.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask?" Kaoru said, to the point. Kenshin tried to have a   
blank, clueless look on his face, but all that did was make Kaoru sigh. "Alright, I'll tell   
you. It was sometime when I first took over the dojo when my father left. I didn't get   
much respect then. A dojo destroyer by the name of Akiro challenged me. He was very   
good. He made a show of it, taking small swings and every time he made a slight cut, he   
taunted me. He got overconfident and I used that against him. In short, I defeated him   
but he left scars on my body"  
  
The room felt colder and Kenshin sat with his head down, his hair hiding his eyes.   
"Where is this Akiro now?"  
  
"He ran out of Tokyo with his tail between his legs, ashamed of being defeated by   
a 'mere woman'," Kaoru explained. "You going to run all over Japan just to beat him   
up?" she joked.  
  
Kenshin lifted his head up and looked straight at Kaoru. "I'll never leave this   
place without you," he explained. "Besides, no one will ever attack you from behind   
again. You are a lot better than you were, Kaoru,"  
  
***  
  
Yahiko got a bucket filled with water and was about to walk to the dojo with it   
when a familiar voice shouted from the gate. "Hello? The gate was open. Kamiya-  
Sensei?" Yahiko set the bucket down and ran to the gate. What he saw was a surprise.   
Tsukayama Yutaro stood at the gate holding a small bundle slung over his shoulder,   
dressed in japanese clothing and holding a cane in his right hand. "YOU!" he shouted as   
he set down his bundle and switched his cane into his left hand. Yutaro lept into action   
and swung his cane down at Yahiko. Yahiko took his shinai off his back and blocked   
the strike.  
  
"Heh, living in Germany has made you soft!" Yahiko taunted as he made a swing   
at Yutaro. Yutaro barely blocked the strike and pushed back.  
  
"Shut up! I'm going easy on you, that's all!" Yutaro retorted as he swung back.   
"Besides, I'm here to resume my lessons with Kamiya-sensei. Obviously you still got   
your lessons while doctors poked and prodded at me!" Yutaro lowered his cane.  
  
"Heh, alright, but after a few weeks of Kaoru training you, we WILL have our   
rematch!" Yahiko returned as he lowered his shinai.  
  
The racket the two boys made did not go unnoticed. Kaoru and Kenshin walked   
out of the dojo and saw Yahiko with Yutaro. "Yutaro!" Kaoru exclaimed, "You're back   
in Japan so soon?"  
  
Yutaro smiled and moved his right arm stiffly. "Yes, Kamiya-sensei! I've come   
to resume my lessons. The doctors said my arm is as good as it will ever be, so I might   
as well resume my lessons now. Besides," Yutaro said as he looked snidely at Yahiko,   
"I only need my left arm to defeat HIM."  
  
"Yutaro-dono, where will you stay?" Kenshin pondered. "Besides, Kaoru would   
need some time to come up with modified lesson plans for your unique condition."   
Kenshin pointed out. Yutaro shrugged slightly.  
  
"I guess I'll look around. I don't want to impose and I better look for a   
permanent place right now," Yutaro answered.  
  
***  
  
After five hours of looking, Yutaro found a small rowhouse in the more seedy   
part of Tokyo that was available to him. Yutaro set his pack down and looked at the   
samll room. For now, it would be 'home'. Yutaro slid the door open and was greeted   
by the surprising image of Yahiko, his rival, as he slid open the door of the rowhouse that   
was right next to his. Yahiko turned his head slightly and saw Yutaro standing inside the   
rowhouse next to his.  
  
"YOU!" both boys shouted. "Out of all the luck in the world," Yutaro mumbled.   
"Why did I have to live next to you?"  
  
"You? What about me?" Yahiko mumbled back. "I just started living on my   
own a month ago and YOU become my neighbor!" The two boys spent the rest of their   
afternoon tossing insults back and forth.  
  
***  
  
Tae stepped inside the Kamiya Dojo's gates and saw Kenshin standing with   
Kaoru ontop of the dojo's roof. Tae snuck closer to the dojo and listened in on their   
conversation. "Now I don't want to bruise you anymore for today, so we might as well   
get you ready for the second test. You remember when I busted the tiles on the roof,   
right?" Tae heard Kenshin instruct.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru replied in an uncertain tone, "I can't do THAT! I probably   
don't have that much ki inside my body!"  
  
"Its alright, Kaoru, I just brought you up here so you can see the tile. Go ahead,   
pick one up. Feel how heavy it is? Remember I busted a bunch of tile when I did that   
flare during the dojo attack. You have to remember this. An extreme emotion is usually   
related with ken-ki. Your mastery of your sword will control how focused you release it.   
If you have any other doubts," Kenshin mused, "remember, you broke Jinei's Shin no   
Ippu, so you obviously have stronger ken-ki than him,"  
  
Kaoru didn't respond for a few seconds, so Tae assumed she was thinking about   
what Kenshin said. Then Kaoru replied, "But what do you think the test implies?"  
  
Kenshin leapt off the roof and Kaoru followed behind him. "Most likely bursting   
a leaf in half. That is the most common sign of controlled ken-ki," Kenshin then turned   
around at Tae's direction and smiled. "Hello, Tae-dono!"  
  
Tae stepped back, startled. "Hello Ken-san! Kaoru-chan!" Tae replied. "Ken-  
san, would you excuse Kaoru for a second? There's some girl things we have to   
discuss," Tae said as she grabbed Kaoru's arm and dragged her inside the dojo and shut   
the door behind them.  
  
Kenshin looked at the shut door and said the only thing he could in that situation.   
"Oro?"  
  
***  
  
"Tae, what is it?" Kaoru asked, concerned. Tae looked straight at Kaoru with a   
serious look on her face.  
  
"Kaoru, Akiro the Destroyer is back in Tokyo,"  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"I saw him on the outskirts of town when I visited Katsu. I'm certain its him!"   
Kaoru looked at Tae with a disbelieving eye.  
  
"Wait a minute," Kaoru said, "You and Katsu?"  
  
Tae blushed at the suggestion, "No, its not what you think. I was asking him to   
make some paintings of my family. But seriously, Kaoru, what are you going to do?"  
  
Kaoru looked at the shrine in the dojo. "I'll protect my ryuu and my dojo. If he   
wants to come again, then he will come again." Kaoru then turned back towards Tae.   
"Don't worry about me, Tae. Besides, I doubt Akiro would get a chance to touch me,   
RIGHT KENSHIN?" Kaoru shouted.  
  
A loud "ORO!" was heard from the other side of the door and Kenshin slid it   
open and replied "Right you are, Kaoru!"  
  
Tae saw the way Kaoru was looking at Kenshin and excused herself. "Well, I   
must be going. Good to see you Kaoru-chan, Ken-san,"  
  
"Kenshin," Tae heard Kaoru say as she was leaving the dojo, "What exactly did   
you think when you hear the words 'GIRLTALK'?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaoru!" *TWAP* "ORO!"  
  
***  
That's Chapter 4! Where will this story go, you all ask? You'll see! Do you think I   
rushed Yutaro's reappearance? 


	5. The First Test of Succession

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Well here it is, Chapter 5! In a way it's a milestone. I'm proving I can get this fic out!   
Don't ask me how many parts this fic will have. It will go on until I feel its done. Also,   
anyone who wants to, PLEASE e-mail me or contact me by AIM or ICQ! Fan response   
is greatly appreciated!  
  
Chapter 5: The First Test of Succession  
  
***  
  
It was only three days since Kenshin started training her for her final tests and   
Kaoru was amazed at her progress. She was amazed she never noticed the subtle flow of   
ki through everyone and how much it could reveal. At the moment, she was standing in   
the center of the dojo with a blindfold over her eyes and held her shinai out, ready for the   
lesson Kenshin cooked up for her.  
  
Kaoru swiftly held her shinai high and to the right, and successfully blocked one   
strike, then pushed her opponent back and quickly blocked another strike low and to the   
left. Kenshin said that today's lesson in ken-ki would be a surprise, but she didn't expect   
a sparring partner. She felt someone try to strike her high and from behind and she spun   
around and striked where she suspected the opponent to be and heard a loud grunt in pain   
as her shinai made contact with her attacker. She then sensed someone else from her left   
side and low also about to attack and rolled out of the way and responded with a jab in   
what she hoped was the chest and heard another grunt of pain.  
  
"Alright, Kaoru," Kenshin's voice said, "You can take off the blindfold." Kaoru   
removed her blindfold and saw both Yahiko and Yutaro on the dojo floor, both laid there   
with shinais grasped in their hands and both moaning in pain.  
  
"I was fighting both of them? At once? Blindfolded?" Kaoru asked, shocked at   
what she acomplished. She couldn't believe she made this much progress in that extra   
sensory perception.  
  
"Well, you ARE their master," Kenshin pointed out, "And its not like its   
something you didn't know how to do. All swordsmen can subconsciously sense ken-ki,   
its just you needed to fine-tune your sense a bit,"  
  
Kaoru smiled at Kenshin and replied, "I guess you're right. So, I guess we can   
head out to the Akabeko for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. What about those two?" Kenshin asked as he gestured   
to Kaoru's two students as they tried to catch their breath.  
  
"Yahiko! Try to teach Yutaro a few of the intermediate forms and try to get him   
up to speed," Kaoru ordered. "And you two better not kill eachother!"  
  
Yahiko stumbled on his feet and used his shinai as a crutch to support himself.   
"Alright, Kaoru. Come on, cat-eyes, get up! I have to teach you!" Yahiko said as he   
nudged Yutaro with his foot.  
  
Yutaro stumbled up to his feet as well. "Don't push your luck. As soon as I'm   
properly trained again, I WILL beat you," The two students glared at eachother as   
Kenshin and Kaoru left the dojo.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked out of the gate, dressed for the cold autumn weather.   
Both were making an attempt to ignore the loud crashing sounds that were coming from   
the dojo. Kenshin walked in extreme close proximity to Kaoru for both warmth and her   
protection. The leaves were turning and some even began to fall and the wind had a   
small chill to it.  
  
As the couple walked through the streets of Tokyo, a familiar voice shouted out to   
Kaoru again. "Kaoru! Kaoru, its me, Hiriko!" the familiar bustling voice said. Kaoru   
and Kenshin turned to see Hiriko dragging a man they both assumed was her husband.   
"Ah, Kaoru, this is my husband Shinya. Shinya, this is a childhood friend of mine and   
her fiancee,"  
  
"Good to meet you two" Shinya said with a slight bow. Kaoru was still stunned   
that her childhood friend introduced herself and Kenshin as an engaged couple.  
  
"Hiriko, Kenshin and I aren't," Kaoru began before Kenshin cut her off.  
  
"We aren't telling anyone yet," Kenshin finished for Kaoru as he put his hand on   
her shoulder. "We were hoping to keep it a secret until the spring," Kenshin answered.   
Kaoru looked at him with a surprised look in her eyes and Kenshin returned the look with   
one that basically said 'I'll explain later'.  
  
"Oh, so you two are planning a ceremony in the early summer?" Hiriko asked in   
an excited tone.  
  
"Something like that, yeah," Kaoru answered after she decided that it was best to   
go on with Kenshin's plan until she could talk to him in a calm collected way about this   
'engagement'. "Well, we both have to get going. We're meeting a friend for dinner."   
Kaoru exclaimed as she grabbed Kenshin's arm and started dragging him in the direction   
to the Akabeko.  
  
"Alright, Kaoru!" Hiriko shouted in return, dragging her husband off in the   
opposite direction. "We should have dinner together sometime!" And with that,   
Kaoru's gossiping childhood friend disappeared into town.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered harshly while trying not to draw attention to the two   
of them, "can you explain to me why we are suddenly engaged?"  
  
"Oro? You mean you didn't notice?" Kenshin answered, surprised. "Do you   
only use your new sense in the dojo? Someone's spying on us from the rooftop. He's   
pretty good. I could take him in half a minute. You would have difficulty against him   
though. If he hears we're engaged, then checks who I am and hears from rumor that I'm   
the Battousai, he might back off," Kaoru looked at Kenshin with a sour look on her face,   
but didn't argue. Instead she stretched out with her mind.  
  
"To the... left of us?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and nodded.  
  
"Very good," Kenshin answered. "Pretty soon, you shouldn't need to   
concentrate to use it." Kaoru shuddered slightly at the thought of that. Her mind open   
to the emotions and intentions of those around her to the point of anticipating every   
action was astounding, even frightening.   
'But,' she thought, 'it's a price to pay for being a kenjutsu master and I'll pay it   
gladly,'  
  
***  
  
"You are, by far, the worst teacher ever!" Yutaro yelled at Yahiko. Yahiko   
sighed and slapped his head again.  
  
"Its not my fault you can't do it!" Yahiko answered. "Look, I'll show you again,   
SLOWLY," Yahiko said in a deliberatly condescending tone. "First you step inside your   
opponent's reach and raise your blade into the armpit." Yahiko made the appropriate   
gesture and held it. "Then, you shove up and forward to dislocate the arm," Yahiko   
instructed as he finished the form. "This is the first of twenty forms of Kamiya Kasshin   
Ryuu designed to disable an opponent's limb. It is also the easiest of the twenty. If you   
can't do it, then you should give up," Yahiko taunted.  
  
"The problem," Yutaro stated as he held his shinai in his left hand trying to   
duplicate the form, "is that you aren't showing me the correct leverage." Yutaro slid his   
hand closer to the handguard on the shinai and did the form again with more precision.   
"Your hand is closer to the end of your shinai, which works because your right arm is   
stronger than your left arm. I'm still working on mine, if you didn't forget," Yutaro   
looked at Yahiko menacingly.  
  
"Well, tough," Yahiko answered. "You either learn or you don't. Now do it   
again 50 times, with the end of the hilt. You have to learn how to do a swing using the   
hilt. Most of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu's advanced techniques are hilt related, and you   
better remember that," Yahiko said snidely. Although Yutaro showed amazing talent,   
even with his non-dominant hand, it would take him a month or two to reach Yahiko's   
current level.  
  
Yutaro gave Yahiko a dirty look but complied. "Alright, but remember you   
aren't my teacher, Kamiya-sensei is. I'm only listening to you because she told me to,"  
  
"Well, you aren't good enough to say otherwise, are you?" Yahiko answered with   
an evil grin on his face. That's when the dojo door bursted open and a strange man   
walked in, dressed for battle in heavy coats designed for winter and a large straw hat. He   
had a katana on his belt, but the hilt was just the tang of the katana with some light cloth   
wrappings over it. Yahiko took immediate notice that the man still wore his shoes.   
"Hey, don't' come in here wearing shoes! Don't you have any manners?" Yahiko   
shouted at the rude guest.  
  
"Where is the Kamiya woman?" the man asked gruffly as he ignored Yahiko's   
protests.  
  
"She's in town," Yutaro answered. He recognized this behavior immediately.   
This man was a dojo destroyer, much like the one that robbed him of the use of his right   
arm. "Come back tomorrow and she'll deal with you then," Yutaro said with extreme   
caution.  
  
"Too bad she'll come back to find her only students dead," the man said as he   
drew his blade. The man's statement gave Yahiko and Yutaro enough time to back a   
good distance away from the man. Yahiko immediately grabbed two bokkens from a   
rack and tossed Yutaro one of them. Yutaro caught the bokken in his left hand and both   
stood side by side, ready to combat this new foe.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were walking home from a rather strange dinner at the   
Akabeko. Apparently, word spread quickly and right when Kenshin and Kaoru got to   
the Akabeko, the word of their engagement already reached Tae. Tae threw a small   
celebration and gave them their meal on the house. Tae even went as far as to chat with   
Kaoru for half an hour over ceremony details. Kaoru's face reached shades of red she   
never knew were possible.  
  
Kenshin, though, was glad that the rumor spread so quickly. It meant that   
whoever that threatened Kaoru would most likely flee in terror. He knew he had to make   
up for all the embarassment this false engagement was giving Kaoru, but he wasn't sure   
what would make up for it yet. As the two of them neared the dojo, Kenshin's face   
changed expression and he started running. Kaoru realized Kenshin sensed something   
and she too ran. Kaoru concentrated and sensed that there was a battle going on from   
inside the dojo.  
  
Kenshin didn't bother to open the gate and leapt over the outer wall. Kaoru   
stopped outside the gate for a moment. She took a deep breath, then tensed   
her legs and leapt up. She only reached the height to grab the roof of the gate, but she   
used her upward momentum to pull herself up and leap down on the other side of the   
gate. Kaoru ran towards the dojo and prayed she wasn't too late.  
  
***  
  
Inside the dojo, both Yahiko and Yutaro had minor cuts and bruises from their   
fight. The challenger's weapon was one of the strangest Yahiko ever saw. The first   
three inches of the blade on the challenger's katana was dull, which made it seem like a   
rather poor weapon, at least until the challenger unwrapped the tang of his katana and slid   
it into the iron sheath. The new weapon had controllable range and the ability to switch   
from cutting to blunt attack in a mere moment. The man's attack patterns were circular   
and narrow. Yahiko didn't have the oppritunity to use the ougi yet, and doubted he   
would have a chance. Downward strikes just didn't seem to be in the challenger's style.  
  
Yutaro never was in a life or death fight before, so he followed Yahiko's lead.   
They tried to attack from opposing sides and from high and low at once, but the   
challenger's speed and strength was too great. Yutaro felt the blood drip down his nose   
from the small cut he received and knew that the both of them couldn't last any longer.   
That was when in a gust of wind the dojo's doors slammed open and the challenger was   
knocked clean out of the dojo and into the yard. Yutaro looked up and saw Himura   
Kenshin sheath his sword and look at himself and Yahiko.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru stood near the door of the dojo as   
she observed the attacker stand up from Kenshin's attack.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru shouted, "its Akiro the Destroyer!" Yutaro and Yahiko   
noticed the temperature in the dojo seemed to drop as Kenshin got up and walked slowly   
out of the dojo.  
  
"Ah, that Kamiya bitch did find a boyfriend afterall," Akiro said with an evil grin   
as he spun his weapon around. "I trained for a year to kill you after you hulimiated me,   
woman! I challenge you to a fight!" Kaoru held up her hand to stop Kenshin from   
moving any further.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said, "he challenged me. I know you're worried, but please   
don't be. I can take him," Kaoru finished with a smile towards Kenshin.  
  
"Of course you can take him. I see your sense is getting better at determining   
skill as well," Kenshin answered. "But, you are in a kimono, so your mobility will be   
limited slightly. So, I shall give you an edge," Kenshin pulled the sheathed sakabato   
from his belt and handed it to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin and asked, "Are you sure?" Kenshin smiled at her   
reassuringly and she took the sword from his hands and held it to her side. Kaoru   
walked out in the yard to face Akiro the Destroyer once again. "Akiro," Kaoru   
announced, "this is your only chance to back down," The man laughed at Kaoru, so she   
slowly unsheathed Kenshin's sakabato and pushed the sheath in her obi. Kaoru held the   
sword in a conventional ready position and felt slightly overwhelmed by the weight of it.  
  
Akiro the Destroyer didn't give Kaoru any extra time to ponder her weapon as he   
swung from the side with his strange weapon. Kaoru leapt back and moved to circle   
from the side to make use of the opening a large swing makes when Akiro finished the   
swinging motion and jabbed the end of his iron sheath from behind his back. Kaoru saw   
her chance to early on effect the outcome of the battle and grabbed the iron sheath with   
her left hand and yanked hard. The sheath slid free from the katana's tang and Kaoru   
threw it as far away as possible. Kaoru stepped back from Akiro's range again and   
switched the sakabato to both hands again.  
  
"So you have been getting better," Akiro said with an evil grin. "That makes my   
revenge that much sweeter," Akiro feinted an attack but instead kicked a large amount   
of dirt into Kaoru's face. Kaoru felt her eyes burn slightly and chose not to open up her   
eyes to let the blurred images distract her. She sensed the attack from the left and leapt   
out of range, then a strike from the low right and moved her head out of the way. "You   
can't count on luck forever, so you might as well die now!" Akiro shouted in anger.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kaoru taunted back, "Can't kill a woman dressed in a   
kimono, so you had to blind her? And even then, you can't make a strike?"  
  
"DIE BITCH!" Akiro shouted as he prepared from an overhead slice. Kaoru   
sensed it coming and was ready for it.  
  
"Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Succession Technique!" Kaoru cried as she locked   
Akiro's blade inbetween the back of her two hands, effectively locking his power. "Hi-  
Watari!" Kaoru then unlocked the technique by using the sakabato's hilt as leverage and   
Akiro's power to fling Akiro the Destroyer into the ground with a loud thud. Kaoru   
sensed her opponent was unable to move any further for the night so she pulled the sheath   
of the sakabato from her obi and returned the sakbato into its sheath. "Kenshin? Some   
help here?" Kaoru shouted as she started to blink her eyes to get the dirt out. Kenshin   
came back with a small bucket of water and helped Kaoru to clean out her eyes.  
  
"So, what did you think?" Kenshin asked as he took back his sakabato. Kaoru   
blinked her eyes a bit more as she splashed some water in her face.  
  
"Oh, your sakabato feels really comfortable. I'm amazed at its balance," Kaoru   
answered. Kenshin gave Kaoru a puzzled look then jestured towards Akiro the   
Destroyer, who was being tied up by Yahiko and Yutaro.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Kenshin answered with a smile. "I meant 'what did   
you think when you passed the first test to mastery?'" Kaoru looked slightly shocked.  
  
"Do you really think that could be considered passing the first test?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Its better," Kenshin answered. "In combat, factors change and you never face   
the same enemy twice. Kaoru, I've been living with you for almost a year, so you are   
familiar with my ken-ki. Believe it or not, this battle was a better test of your ken-ki   
sense than trying to spar with me blindfolded."  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin sceptically. "I somehow doubt that, even if I am   
'familiar' with your ken-ki, a battle with you would be easier than a battle with Akiro.   
But, if you think I passed the test, then I passed the test,"  
  
***  
That's Chapter 5! Comments/Suggestions? Oh, and people: Please do try to visit my   
website at http://tanukitoryuu.anifics.com/ Also remember to try and chat with me on   
AIM or ICQ. Oh, and please e-mail me too! Fans are what makes writing Fanfics   
worth while! 


	6. Rumors and Exaggerations

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Hey, its me again! Sitting in my computer room at 1 AM trying to write this fic   
because I can't sleep due to extreme allergies. Tanuki To Ryuu is one of the few joys I   
have right now. Thank you fans for your kind words. And please keep the e-mails   
coming! I think the response is the only reason I can keep going right now.  
  
Chapter 6: Rumors and Exaggerations  
  
***  
The dark employer sat in silence as he pondered the events that were just reported   
to him. The woman defeated Akiro the Destroyer, when dressed in a kimono no less,   
and the man she claimed engagement to was indeed the Hitokiri Battousai. That made   
matters difficult. He decided to send his small group of ninjas, the Five Shadows, to spy   
on the pair and report what they discovered after a few weeks of observation. He needed   
to plan better before he could use another one of his top soldiers. There were only 4 left   
of the elite after Akiro's defeat and he suspected he needed to keep them in reserve.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin sat on the rooftop of Kaoru's house and watched the clouds float   
gracefully by. It was one week after Akiro the Destroyer's defeat by Kaoru's hand.   
Afterwards, he was arrested under suspicion of murder by the local police. Akiro's   
silence and blank stare as he was dragged away showed his broken spirit after his second   
defeat by a woman. Yahiko and Yutaro were treated for minor injuries and resumed   
their lessons the next morning.  
  
Kaoru exited the dojo in her kenjutsu outfit and pinched the bridge of her nose.   
"I swear those two kids will drive me insane," she muttered. "Kenshin? Kenshin,   
where are you?" Kaoru shouted. She then sensed his presense and smiled when she   
realized where he was. Kaoru threaded her bokken into her belt and lept onto the roof.   
Kaoru really enjoyed wearing a hakama for the freedom of movment when compared to a   
kimono. "Kenshin," she said as she walked towards Kenshin. "What are you doing up   
here?"  
  
"Ah, Kaoru," Kenshin said as he turned to face her, "I enjoy watching the clouds   
on a day like this. After the harvest there will be a rather strong winter, so days as bright   
as today will be rare for the rest of the year," Kaoru sat down next to him and looked up   
at the clouds.  
  
"Kenshin, when will we tell everyone that the 'engagement' is a lie?" Kaoru   
asked. The embarassment she received from the rumor was almost intolerable if not for   
the occasional displays of affection Kenshin showed in public to keep the rumor going.   
"I already defeated Akiro, so the danger should be past, right?"  
  
Kenshin's head didn't turn when he answered her. "Kaoru, the person that spied   
on us that night wasn't Akiro," he turned to face her, "Whatever is going on is rather big,   
and for whatever reason, you are the target," Kenshin smiled at Kaoru then sighed.   
"Kaoru, truth is, about this engagment? I think," and at that moment a pigeon flew   
right into the back of Kenshin's head, "OROOOOO!" Kenshin cried in pain as the bird   
landed on Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, worried, "Are you alright?" Kaoru then noticed the bird   
on her shoulder and that it had a note tied to its leg.. "What's this?" Kaoru wondered as   
she pulled the note off. When the note was free from the bird's leg, the bird prompty   
took off and few into the sky. Kaoru unrolled the note and started reading it. "Kenshin!   
This is a note from Misao and Aoshi!" Kenshin moved closer to Kaoru to read the note   
with her.  
  
"Why did they send us a note? Is it good news or bad?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Hmm," Kaoru pondered, "It seems Misao wrote it. Oh," Kaoru blushed, "she's   
congratulating us on our engagement. How the heck did she know about it in less than a   
week, and in Kyoto no less?" Kenshin chuckled slightly and glanced at the letter.  
  
"Well, she is a ninja," Kenshin answered. Kenshin glanced at the bottom of the   
letter and saw the handwriting changed. "This bottom part seems to be from Aoshi.   
He's mentioning an increase of activity in Tokyo and that he'd appreciate if we keep our   
eyes open,"  
  
"What kind of activity?" Kaoru asked as she scanned the bottom part of the letter.   
"Hmm, weapons being moved into the area and some murders. That does seem a bit   
strange," Kaoru handed the note to Kenshin. "How do we contact them when we do   
know something?"  
  
"I guess a normal letter would be good as anything," Kenshin answered. Kaoru   
then looked back at Kenshin and realized their earlier conversation was cut short.  
  
"Hey, what did you want to say about the engagement?" she asked as she looked   
at Kenshin with a curious expression.  
  
Kenshin scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled, "Its just that I   
think its not a bad," Kenshin started when he was interputted by the shouts of Yahiko.  
  
"Hey Kaoru, tell Yutaro he can't throw his shinai!" Yahiko shouted from the door   
of the dojo.  
  
"It was a fair hit!" Yutaro countered. The two boys then started to argue. Kaoru   
got up and sighed slightly.  
  
"I better keep them from killing eachother," she said as she walked to the edge of   
the roof. Kaoru gracefully stepped off the roof and landed onto the ground. Kenshin   
heard her as she shouted at her two students in the dojo, "Yahiko! I thought you matured   
more than this! And Yutaro, you should take this more seriously! Ok, I want the two of   
you doing a thousand strokes, perfectly!"  
  
Kenshin smiled as he heard Kaoru instruct her two students and he slipped   
Aoshi's note into his sleeve. Kenshin stood up and felt a light autumn breeze rustle his   
clothes. He then suddenly sensed something secretive nearby and saw some shadows   
blur on the dojo's roof. Kenshin narrowed his eyes and concentrated, but sensed no   
actual hostility. 'Spies', he reasoned, 'ninjas, and not very good ones at that. They   
must be gathering information. Its best if I corner one alone and interrogate him.'   
Kenshin decided. But to do that successfully, he needed Kaoru's help.  
  
***  
  
After Yahiko and Yutaro were dismissed from their lessons, Kaoru was extremely   
surprised when Kenshin grabbed her in a tight embrace and carried her into her room and   
closed the door. "Kenshin! What do you think you're doing?" Kaoru protested.   
Kenshin remained quiet for a moment and Kaoru got scared. "Kenshin, please" Kaoru   
pleaded, as she feared the worst. "I'm not ready, please," Kaoru wimpered as she moved   
slowly to the other side of her room.  
  
Kenshin looked at the situation and realized how bad it looked. He smiled at   
Kaoru and moved closer to her, slowly and whispered, "Maa maa, Kaoru, its nothing like   
that. There are ninjas on the roof," Kenshin explained, "I had to make a show. Can   
you scream convincingly? I have a plan to capture them,"  
  
"Sure Kenshin," Kaoru answered and she made a loud estatic scream of   
"KENSHIN PLEASE!", then looked back at Kenshin. Kenshin blushed at Kaoru's faked   
scream. "Now what is your plan?" she whispered.   
  
"We ambush them tonight in town," Kenshin answered with a smile.  
  
***  
  
The five shadow's leader had no idea his team were found out so early on their   
reconnisance mission.. He was currently following the woman and her fiancee as they   
walked through the streets of Tokyo. He was unable to hear what the two said to   
eachother, but it looked like the normal lovey-dovey stuff young couples say. He   
signaled for his 4 comrades to keep moving.  
  
His employer seemed to think that these two were a threat to his plans. The man   
seemed fragile and the woman was a tomboy, but regardless of the leader's opinion, the   
Five Shadows watched them. Earlier that day, the man and woman, to the best of the   
leader's knowledge, were physically intimate for half an hour. The man and woman   
laughed together and seemed to genuinely enjoy eachother's company. The Five   
Shadows watched the two walk into an area that they knew was a blind alley, yet they   
followed.  
  
When the ninjas reached the rooftops above the alleys, they were surprised that   
the alley was empty. "Looking for us?"said a man's voice and the Five Shadows turned   
around to see the man and the woman on the roof. The man drew his sword and handed   
the sheath to his woman. The woman held the sheath like it were a bokken and both   
looked like they were ready for combat. The man regarded the ninjas then said to his   
woman, "Kaoru, you take the ones on the left," and he then blurred as she moved forward   
to attack.  
  
***  
  
The battle was over in mere seconds. Kenshin dispatched three of the ninjas with   
practiced ease while Kaoru knocked out a fourth with the aid of Kenshin's sheath. The   
fifth fled in terror when he realized he was grossly outclassed. Kaoru was about to   
pursue the fifth but Kenshin put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder and stopped her.  
  
"We got four of them," Kenshin stated. "The fifth will report the group's failure   
to their boss," Kenshin tied three of them up as Kaoru tied up the fourth. The two   
waited until the ninjas regained consciousness. "So, which looks like he knows the   
most?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru pulled the masks off all four of their captives and studied each one with a   
harsh eye. "I think this one" she said as she poked him on the head like she was   
selecting a fruit. Kenshin flipped his sakabato over to show the sharp edge then kneeled   
down to look at the ninja Kaoru selected.  
  
"Really? He looks kinda stupid to me," Kenshin answered. He then poked   
another one of the ninjas. "What about this one?"  
  
"I don't know, Kenshin," Kaoru said, "He has that cross-eyed look 'duh' look,"   
Three of the ninjas were scared for their lives and decided to sell-out their leader.  
  
"It was him! He is our leader!" three of the ninjas shouted as they gestured with   
their heads at the fourth. Kenshin and Kaoru grinned at eachother then tethered the three   
other ninjas over the roof of the building, then dragged the fourth back to the dojo.  
  
***  
  
The Five Shadow's leader sat on the dojo floor, scared out of his wits. He heard   
that the man was the Battousai but doubted it until he saw the man blur before his eyes.   
The woman was also fairly skilled as well, which he already knew when he heard she   
defeated Akiro not once, but twice.  
  
The Battousai and his woman walked into the dojo with their arms full. The   
Battousai held a large watermelon and the woman had several sets of kunai in her hands.   
"Are you sure, Kenshin? Misao only gave me a few lessons in this," the woman asked.  
  
"You'll do fine," the redheaded man assured her as he gave the leader an evil   
grin. The man set the watermelon down a good meter away from their captive and said,   
"This is a little game. Kaoru hasn't ever been extremely good at kunai practice, even   
with some instruction, so she'll practice with this watermelon first. Remember Kaoru,   
your goal is to miss the watermelon!" he shouted back to his woman. The woman   
grinned and threw a handfull of the kunai and all of them struck the watermelon head-on.  
  
The leader started to sweat as he saw the man grab the kunai and pull them out of   
the watermelon. The man walked back to the woman and handed the kunai to her.   
"Sorry, Kenshin," the woman apologized, "Every single one hit the watermelon. I guess   
I'll do better with a live target, BLINDFOLDED!" The woman tied a heavy blindfold   
over her eyes and stood in position to throw.  
  
"WAIT!" the leader cried in terror as he felt his bladder give. "I'll tell! My   
employer has a mansion near the river front! Past the old stone bridge next to the well!   
Please don't make her throw those thing at me, PLEASE!" the man pleaded. The   
Battousa roughly picked the ninja leader up and dragged him to the police.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru charged the mansion with a fierce battlecry. Kenshin Kuzu-  
Ryu-Senned the gates wide open and Kaoru ran in with her bokken ready. When the   
dust settled, both Kenshin and Kaoru wre surprised to see that the mansion was deserted,   
apparently for only an hour or so. "Damn!" Kaoru cursed under her breath. "We just   
missed them!"  
  
Kenshin kneeled down at the courtyard and examined the ground. "There were   
at least 30 men here, maybe 40," he said as he stood up, "But you're right, Kaoru, they   
are gone," Kaoru looked at Kenshin, a frightened look on her face.  
  
"Forty?" she asked with slight fear. "Why would anyone assemble 40 people just   
to attack me?" Kaoru asked to herself as she stumbled.  
  
"It can be 400 men, and I won't let them touch you," Kenshin assured her. "I   
also think that this person's purpose is more than to attack you. Something about this   
seems bigger,"  
  
***  
  
The dark employer knew he barely avoided a confrontation with the Battousai.   
The one ninja that did escape informed him quickly of their failure. That meant, of   
course, that the Battousai would eventually get the location of his base. It was easy   
enough to transport his men and their equipment to the secondary location, but it was still   
a loss. He, of course, swiftly disposed of the failure of a spy a good distance from the   
old base. He didn't need the Battousai to know who he was just yet.  
  
***  
  
Yahiko and Yutaro arrived at the dojo early the next morning. They bickered, as   
usual, on the way to the dojo. When they entered the gates, however, they were both   
surprised to see Kaoru dressed in her kimono and deep in conversation with Kenshin.  
  
"What are you two guys doing?" Yahiko asked Kenshin and Kaoru. "We came   
for our lessons,"  
  
"Yahiko, today is your day off, same for you Yutaro," Kaoru said. "Kenshin and   
I have to make. arrangements,"  
  
"Arrangements for?" Yutaro asked. He didn't want to miss too many lessons.  
  
"Arrangements for our wedding!" Kenshin announced as he pulled Kaoru close to   
him for emphasis. Yahiko looked at the two spectically then pointed at the sheet of   
paper between them.  
  
"Then why are you two writing a letter to Aoshi and Misao? There's a battle   
coming, isn't there?" Yahiko asked in exictement.  
  
Kaoru coughed to get Yahiko's attention, "They're being invited, you idiot!   
Now go out and visit Tsubame! You have a day off!" Kaoru shouted at Yahiko.   
Yahiko walked out of the gates with Yutaro right behind him.  
  
"So who is this Tsubame?" Yutaro asked with interest.  
  
"No one that you'll meet!" Yahiko shouted.  
  
"Oooh, Yahiko's got a girlfriend!" Yutaro taunted as the two of them left the   
dojo's gates.  
  
***  
  
"Whew, that was close!" Kaoru sighed. "You're right, Kenshin. This   
engagement is really useful!"  
  
"It is," Kenshin replied. "So does the letter say everything we've discovered?"  
  
"We didn't discover much," Kaoru answered. "Besides, why can't you write this   
letter?"  
  
"Oro? You saw my handwriting before, right?" Kenshin asked with a puzzled   
look on his face. Kaoru giggled in response.  
  
***  
  
That's Chapter 6! The mystery continues to unfold! Everyone, please don't feel shy   
and e-mail me!   
  
In Chapter 7. The mystery unfolds. some more? 


	7. As Leaves Fall

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Its me, your friendly author! Been working hard on my rants on my  
website! My CACC rant especially! Every RK fanfic author should give  
the CACC rant a hard look, same with the HtH rant(all can be found on my  
webpage http://tanukitoryuu.anifics.com/). It took me a while to  
decide which direction to take Chapter 7 in, but I'm happy with it.  
Please excuse these notes, its just that I'm getting dellusions of  
greatness.  
  
Chapter 7: As Leaves Fall...  
  
***  
  
With Kaoru's permission, Kenshin started to sleep outside of her  
room daily. It was a welcome change for Kenshin, who liked the  
oppritunity to protect Kaoru without the need for her to feel insulted.  
He woke up early like any other morning and started to chop firewood.  
A few minutes passed as Kenshin sliced the wood into managable pieces  
with the sharp edge of his sakabato until Kaoru opened her bedroom door,  
dressed in a kimono. She yawned and wiped her eyes, then turned to  
Kenshin.  
  
"Good morning, Kenshin!" Kaoru said as she walked over to where  
Kenshin was chopping the wood. "I've been thinking," Kaoru was saying  
as she bent down to look at Kenshin's face, "its going to get colder so  
it won't be really healthy for you to sleep outside like that,"  
Kenshin chuckled slightly then tossed a piece of wood up into the air.  
  
"Kaoru, when I lived with my Master, he made me sleep in the  
snow. A Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu master has full control over his body,"  
Kenshin answered with a smile as he made an upward slice with his  
sakabato and split the wood he tossed earlier into two even pieces.  
  
"But, Hiten Misturugi Ryuu will become inaffective, remember?"  
Kaoru pointed out.  
  
"The physical part, perhaps, but the mental conditioning will  
always remain," Kenshin answered. "Even then, I won't be an invalid.  
In fact, I think that if I avoid using the ougi, Hiten Misturugi Ryuu  
might prove effective for quite some time," Even after he said this,  
Kenshin still considered alternatives to Hiten Misturugi Ryuu.  
  
"How long until we get a response from Aoshi and Misao, you  
think?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Probably a few days, although I doubt Aoshi and Misao will be  
able to give us any assistance," Kenshin answered as he bundled the wood  
he cut and carried it into the kitchen. "Yahiko and Yutaro are coming  
this afternoon for their lessons, right?"  
  
"Yeah, in a bit. Yahiko said he had some work to do at the  
Akabeko and I'm betting Yutaro went there to tease him,"  
  
***  
  
"Hey, waiter! More rice!" Yutaro ordered with glee from his  
booth at the Akabeko.  
  
"Is this enough?" Yahiko said as he scooped a large amount of  
rice and plopped it into Yutaro's bowl with excessive force. Yutaro  
looked at his bowl and then back to Yahiko.  
  
"I have speak with the management about the poor service here,"  
Yutaro commented with a sour voice.  
  
"Look you!" Yahiko began, "You don't have to support yourself  
thanks to that small fortune your father gave you!" Yahiko turned away  
and started to carry the bucket of rice. "You're still a spoiled  
brat,"  
  
"That's not fair!" Yutaro shouted at Yahiko's back. Yutaro  
sighed in aggrivation and sat his chin on his left hand. "But," he  
pondered to himself, "perhaps he's right. A person doesn't get strong  
by being smothered, maybe I need a job. Excuse me," Yutaro said as he  
held his hand out to a passing waitress, "Do you know of any jobs I can  
get in the local area?"  
  
Tsubame turned to face Yutaro. "Well, the Akabeko isn't in  
need of any help at the moment," Tsubame replied, "But I'm sure some of  
the local merchants might need help," Yutaro gave Tsubame a  
scrutinizing look then smiled in a devilish manner.  
  
"Wow, didn't know this place has such cute waitresses! What's  
your name?" Yutaro asked in a coy fashion. Tsubame blushed at the  
question and stammered slightly.  
  
"M..my name is Tsubame. We met before, remember?" Tsubame  
pointed out in a nervous voice. Yutaro's eyebrow lifted and he  
realized this girl must be Yahiko's girlfriend.  
  
"So, when do you get off work?" Yutaro asked as he turned his  
charm up a few notches. Yutaro's attention to Tsubame blinded him of  
to both Yahiko's return, and his fist. As the later connected, he moved  
in between Yutaro and Tsubame.  
  
"What Tsubame does off work her own business!" Yahiko shouted.  
"You're not only a brat, but a womanizer! Get out!" Yahiko grabbed  
Yutaro by the collar and hauled him out of the Akabeko. "Tae doesn't  
appreciate BRATS hitting on her help, so I doubt you'll be welcome again  
anytime soon," Yahiko said callously as he dumped Yutaro out of the  
front door.  
  
Yutaro sat on the ground outside of the Akabeko for a minute or  
so, taking his time to wipe the small trickle of blood from his lip.  
"It seems I've struck a nerve," Yutaro mumbled to himself.  
  
***  
  
Yahiko and Yutaro both walked into the dojo for their lessons  
and ignored eachother for the most part, except for a random insult  
every other step. Kaoru frowned at her two students' display of open  
hostility.  
  
"Alright you two," Kaoru said in her most strict voice, "you are  
BOTH my students and I do NOT want you two fighting over stupid little  
things! Now I want you two to learn how to get along," The two boys  
remained silent. "Fine. I guessed it would come to this. You two  
have to get along eventually, and I'll see to it that it'll be sooner  
than later, so we will settle this now. Yahiko, what happened today?"  
Kaoru asked as she turned her fierce glare at her first disciple.  
  
"That spoiled playboy flirted with Tsubame so I decked him!"  
Yahiko complained, then gave his fellow student a glare.  
  
"Hey, she didn't say she was seeing you!" Yutaro replied  
bitterly. Kaoru sighed in frustration.  
  
"Oh great, its about a girl," Kaoru muttered to herself.  
"Sorry, Yutaro, but I think Tsubame's spoken for at the moment.  
Yahiko, you shouldn't hit people just because they give Tsubame a second  
glance. So I want you two to apologize. The both of you have to  
learn how to work together,"  
  
"Fine," Yutaro said as he bowed to Yahiko, "I'm sorry I talked  
to your girlfriend,"  
  
"And I'm sorry I beat you up," Yahiko answered with his own bow.  
Kaoru's left eyebrow twitched at their insincere apologies.  
  
"I better not see the two of you fighting again outside of a  
match in this dojo, or else I WILL show you why I am your master," Kaoru  
stated in a cold voice. "Now I want you two to move SLOWLY through the  
basic head strike, 100 times, in synchronization with each other,"  
  
***  
  
Kaoru walked out of the dojo a few minutes after Yutaro and  
Yahiko left for the day. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and  
felt the autumn breeze sweep across her. Kaoru looked up at the sky  
and saw it was a clear night with all the stars out. It was nights  
like these that she usually found Kenshin on the roof.  
  
Kaoru lept to the roof and scanned its surface and saw a large  
bulky figure on the far side of the roof. She quickly scanned the  
person's aura and realized it wasn't Kenshin. The person in question,  
though, was far stronger than she was, and she knew it. "KENSHIN!"  
Kaoru shouted, in hope to attract her usual protector. The bulky  
shadow heard the shout as well and stood up.  
  
"I knew I sensed kenjutsu skill in you when you came to my hut,  
woman, and I saw you in a hakama at that Aoiya" the gruff voice of the  
large shadow, and from those shadows Hiko Sejiro the thirteenth emerged.  
"So this your dojo? Where's my stupid apprentance?"  
  
"Behind you, master," Kenshin answered from behind Hiko. "Your  
age must be catching up to you, master. You would have never allowed  
me to get behind you eighteen years ago. Why are you here?" Hiko  
turned his head and let his cape flutter in the cool breeze and smiled  
at his former student.  
  
"I can't drop in and see my stupid apprentice's home or his  
fiancee?" Hiko answered in a snide matter. Hiko then turned his  
attention back towards Kaoru, "So, woman, what's your school's goal?"  
  
"My name is Kamiya Kaoru, Hiko-san. Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu's goal  
is to control one's opponent totally, and to bring out one's inner  
potential by the sword and to protect life above all," answered Kaoru  
with a slight touch of annoyance. Hiko grinned at Kaoru's answer, but  
with a grin that was not at all kind.  
  
"The Sword is meant to kill," Hiko replied in a serious voice,  
"Kenjutsu is learning how to commit murder," and Hiko took another step  
towards Kaoru, "Whatever words you use, you cannot change that truth.  
Kamiya-san, do you honestly believe your truth can be the world's?"  
  
"I seem to recall you showing Fuji mercy," Kaoru pointed out.  
  
"You can save some with words instead of swords, Kamiya-san, but  
not all. Never everyone. The whole world cannot be saved by one  
sword or one philosophy. To try and force one's point, be it a sword  
or a belief, you destroy more than you save, isn't that right, Kenshin?"  
  
"Kaoru isn't trying to change Japan or the world, Master,"  
Kenshin answered as he walked past his former master and stood next to  
Kaoru. "In a way, her philosophy is much like yours. She is trying  
to ease the pain of those around her," Kenshin's eyes narrowed, "Does  
your visit have a purpose besides annoying Kaoru? We could go for a  
rematch you know,"  
  
"Fine fine, can't get into a philosophical debate, eh?" Hiko  
said. "I was passing through town and decided I could stay here for a  
few days. That IS ok with you lovebirds, right?"  
  
"Hiko-san, while we do appreciate you visiting, I don't think,"  
Kaoru was cutoff when Kenshin tugged at her sleeve.  
  
"Master, I think you can stay for a few days," Kenshin answered.  
Kaoru gave Kenshin a glare and he knew he had to explain his reasoning  
to her later.  
  
"Good... can I talk to my former student, alone?" Hiko asked.  
Kaoru mumbled several unpleasant things as she left the roof. "You  
always liked spirited ones, eh Kenshin? Although she's a bit of an  
otemba, but to each their own,"  
  
"What do you want, Master?" Kenshin asked, straight to the  
point. "We don't have that much sake and I don't believe Kaoru thinks  
much of you after you pulled that stunt,"  
  
"You notice something feeling 'off' lately with your body?" Hiko  
asked. "After performing the ougi repeatedly? I have an  
explaination,"  
  
"How did you know?" Kenshin was sure there was no way Hiko would  
know what Megumi told him.  
  
"Its because you refused this," Hiko stated as he gestured to  
his cape. "Its over 80 pounds of counterweights, remember? Do you  
think all Misturugi masters started with such a dashing frame as mine?  
Quite a few started as scrawny as you. After inheriting the ougi, they  
usually wear the cape and after a few months, their frames become  
stronger against the stress of godspeed,"  
  
"Master, I still won't wear the cape," Kenshin stated. "The  
thing's bigger than me,"  
  
"I thought you would object, so I got you something else," Hiko  
responded. He reached in the back of his cape and pulled out several  
shirts of the same style Kenshin wore. "These shirts are all weighted  
much like my cape. I suggest you keep this a secret, even from your  
fiancee,"  
  
"She's not my fiancee, Master, at least not yet," Hiko laughed  
with a booming voice at Kenshin's sad tone of voice.  
  
"You're kidding! Your ki and hers are linked like newlyweds!  
If not married, I would have thought at least engaged!" Hiko's  
laughter stopped after a few minutes. "My stupid apprentice can't tell  
when a woman's attraction is mutal?"  
  
"Its not that! I know she loves me and I love her. Its just  
that there's never a right time! There's always some madman or attack  
or something really... odd!" Kenshin shouted.  
  
"Well, she looked pretty upset so you should talk to her... I'll  
go find myself a room to stay in, and possibly some sake," Hiko said as  
he walked off the roof.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin knocked on Kaoru's bedroom door and hoped she was in a  
better mood. "Kaoru? Can we talk?"  
  
Kaoru slid the door open and looked right at Kenshin. She was  
dressed for bed and her hair was halfway braided. "Talk then. Why  
should he stay?"  
  
"Thirty Men," Kenshin answered. "That's how many were at that  
abandoned courtyard. Right now the more strength we have, the better  
off we will be," Kenshin walked into Kaoru's room and placed his hand  
on her shoulders. "I know he's an arrogant, self-centered, sake-  
drinking swine, but he always raised me. I didn't turn out bad, now  
did I?"  
  
"Well, I guess you're right," Kaoru responded as her features  
softened, "Although you are still a little rough around the edges  
yourself," Kaoru said with a smile. "Now it'll be a little chilly at  
night, so I insist you sleep inside,"  
  
"Now wait a minute, Kaoru!" Kenshin stammered, "I don't think  
we're ready for that yet,"  
  
"Kenshin, you pervert," Kaoru muttered, "NOT THAT! Just in my  
room, not in my BED!" Kenshin sighed in relief and disappointment.  
  
"Ah, sorry, Kaoru," Kenshin said as he took the sakabato out of  
his belt and propped himself against a wall in his usual sleeping  
position. Kaoru settled into her bed and pulled the covers over her.  
She saw Kenshin propped against the wall, and just couldn't settle into  
sleep.  
  
"Dammit Kenshin," Kaoru cursed, "I can't sleep seeing you in  
that position. It looks so uncomfortable! I have an extra futon,"  
  
"Oh, I don't want to impose, Kaoru," Kenshin answered.  
  
"I INSIST," Kaoru stated in a voice which made it clear that it  
was more of an order than a suggestion. Kenshin took the extra futon  
and rolled it out on the other side of Kaoru's room, then laid on it.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Yes Kenshin?"  
  
"I can't sleep on my back,"  
  
"TRY!"  
  
***  
  
Well, that's chapter 7! First off, I based Yutaro's actions from the  
short manga "Yahiko's Sakabato" where the 15 year old Tsubame stated  
Yutaro visited her at the Akabeko every day when Yahiko was away  
teaching at another dojo. The weighted cape... Yes, this was in the  
manga. The thought that the cape would keep HMR effective was a theory  
that popped into my mind about the weight training. 


	8. Approaching Plots and Villians

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Here I am again! Fanfiction.net seems to dislike us fanfiction writers  
at the moment, so I can't publish Tanuki To Ryuu Chapter 7 as planned  
until they finish deleting the NC-17 fics(stupid ruling if ya ask me,  
but oh well, won't affect my fic). I seem to have gotten over my  
writer's block so I am diving in once more. I'd like to say all the  
C&C I got is greatly appreciated, oh and I can't help but thank my  
prereaders and sounding boards. Also, got a little bit of flack from  
some readers about Kenshin using his sakabato blade to chop firewood.  
Kenshin did this at least twice in the manga, so it is normal behavior  
for him(no speculation about it). As I stated in earlier chapters,  
this is a manga continuation fic, so familiarance with the manga is a  
plus, but not nessisarily needed. My website has links to read the  
manga, BTW, http://tanukitoryuu.anifics.com/  
  
Chapter 8: Approaching Plots and Villians  
  
"Lord Akutsa," a woman said as she addressed the dark employer,  
"I believe I should be the next to strike. Save the other elite,  
because I alone can defeat that woman," she said with bitterness. The  
woman was dressed in a dark pair of hakama that obviously were well-  
traveled and a dark gray kimono top and held a naginata next to herself.  
  
The dark employer, Lord Akutsa, contemplated the suggestion and  
the irony if a woman with her proper weapon defeated the woman that  
defiled kenjutsu. The woman before him was indeed a powerful martial  
artist with some unique abilities which most likely would allow her to  
defeat Kamiya Kaoru. At the same time, if she were to lose, then he  
would lose yet another of the Elite Five. A difficult decision in his  
eyes, yet he made it without hesitation. "Go Ayane and defeat her  
quickly," Lord Akutsa ordered, "I have more planned than defeating one  
woman,"  
  
***  
  
Kaoru sat on her porch and watched Kenshin and Hiko battle in  
her courtyard. When Kenshin woke up that morning he insisted that he  
needed to keep his edge and his master agreed to a sparring match.  
Kenshin and Hiko lept into the sky at eachother and exchanged furious  
amounts of swings at speeds which were incomprehensible to Kaoru. Both  
as they approached the ground exchanged a final slash which pushed the  
other away. The two swordmasters landed on the ground a good 20 yards  
away from eachother, then lept up into the sky and exchanged yet more  
blows.  
  
"You're getting soft, Master!" Kenshin shouted. "I nicked you  
at least twice in that last Ryu Sou Sen!" Kenshin flipped his body in  
midair and landed on the roof.  
  
"I'm going easy on you!" Hiko shouted in return as he contorted  
his body into a flip and landed his feet on the side of the outer wall.  
With a mighty push of his legs, Hiko sailed horizontally towards  
Kenshin. "How about we move it up a notch, my stupid student? KUZU  
RYUU SEN!" Hiko's arms blurred as he delivered 9 precise thrusts with  
lightning speed.  
  
Kenshin returned the attack precisely, but was knocked back from  
the sheer strength of Hiko's attack. Kenshin used the backward  
momentum to flip mid-air and land his feet on the side of a tree. The  
deep-rooted tree shook from the force of Kenshin's impact against it,  
and Kenshin responded to his master, "I still can't match yours just  
yet, but I have plenty of tricks left," and Kenshin pushed off the tree  
in blinding speed and shouted, "Ryu Kan Sen Tsumaji!" as he spun into  
his attack. Hiko blocked the strike and was pushed off the roof from  
the force of the strike.  
  
"Ah, but tricks I taught you, remember?" Hiko reminded Kenshin  
as he lept up again and struck Kenshin with the back of his blade in the  
gut, "Ryu Sho Sen!" Kenshin landed in a loud thud and held his stomach  
with one hand. "Good match, Kenshin,"  
  
Kenshin nodded and grinned, "Yeah, master. By the way,"  
Kenshin added as he lowered his voice to a whisper, "This shirt seems to  
be making a difference,"  
  
"Yes, you slowed down a tad and seem to be moving a touch more  
solidly," Hiko noted. "Now be quiet about the shirt, your woman's  
coming around the corner,"  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted as she ran around the corner, "Are you  
alright? He seemed to have hit you pretty hard," Kaoru gave Hiko a  
small glare and walked to Kenshin's side.  
  
"Maa maa, Kaoru, I'm alright!" Kenshin insisted. "We sparred  
like this all the time when I was 12. In fact, I noticed a slight  
improvement in this session when compared to our last one, Master,"  
Kenshin noted as he sheathed his sakabato.  
  
"Ahh, that's true. Seems my stupid apprentice is finally  
understanding the art," Hiko replied as he too sheathed his sword. "I  
need a drink," Hiko announced to no one as he walked into Kaoru's house  
in his search for sake.  
  
"Kenshin, how can you honestly stand that man?" Kaoru asked.  
"He seems to annoy nearly everyone.he meets, or kill them,"  
  
"Kaoru, remind me to tell you when he first took me in," Kenshin  
replied with a fond smile. "Underneath that cloak of arrogance is the  
heart and strength to back it up,"  
  
***  
  
Kaoru walked into the kitchen and saw Hiko with a jug of sake.  
"This all the sake you keep, Kamiya-san?" Hiko asked. "First sign of a  
dojo's strength is how much sake it carries," and Hiko took a small sip,  
then added, "and the sake's quality, yuck! Perhaps I should take my  
student into picking another woman,"  
  
"If you don't like the sake I keep, don't drink it!" Kaoru  
replied. "And Kenshin's lovelife is none of your concern. You were  
his master, not his father," Hiko saw that he went one step over the  
line with his last comment and decided to make it up to the tempermental  
girl.  
  
"Even if I made the suggestion, he'd probably hit me with the  
ougi. He IS deeply in love with you, you know," Hiko pointed out with  
a grin. Kaoru blushed at Hiko's statement as Hiko took another sip of  
the sake.  
  
"What? But... why didn't he SAY anything yet?" Kaoru asked the  
room in general, "If he feels this way, he should tell me!" Hiko  
laughed as he took a break from his sake.  
  
"He thinks you already know," Hiko answered. "I honestly think  
if the two of you haven't said anything aloud yet, that it would be best  
to wait until it feels right. Rushing into this would just create a  
bunch of awkward situations. Thanks for the sake! I might drop by  
tonight to talk to my stupid apprentice." Hiko said as he walked out of  
the house and lept over the outer walls  
  
***  
  
Yutaro and Yahiko stood in the dojo facing eachother, both in  
traditional kendo sparring uniforms. "Standard three point match!"  
Kaoru reminded them. "You two wanted this match, so you'll get it.  
Begin!" Kaoru signaled the two. Yahiko lept into action with  
swiftness and swung his shinai down.  
  
"MEEN!" Yahiko shouted as he struck Yutaro's helmeted head.  
Yahiko stepped back out of Yutaro's range. "You sure you're good  
enough for this match? We can stop before it becomes humiliating,"  
  
"First strike!" Kaoru shouted as she held out her arm closest to  
Yahiko. "Yutaro, Yahiko has a point. You have come a far way in  
learning left handed kenjutsu, but there's still a skill gap,"  
  
"Forget it!" Yutaro shouted back. "I AM ready!" Yutaro faked  
for the right, then moved in to the left. Before he could start his  
strike he felt a hit against his lower stomach.  
  
"DOU!" Yahiko shouted as he struck Yutaro in the torso. Yutaro  
lept back out of Yahiko's range before the match could end. "I just  
got two strikes on you. We can stop this now, you know,"  
  
"Second Strike!" Kaoru shouted as she signaled once again for  
Yahiko. "Yutaro, please, you're pushing yourself too far too soon,"  
Kaoru pleaded. "Just another two weeks and it'll be a better match,"  
  
"No, I won't be a fool!" Yutaro shouted. Once again Yutaro  
assumed his ready stance and waited for Yahiko to move.  
  
"You cat-eyed fool. Do I have to beat you down to prove it?"  
Yahiko lept up again to strike Yutaro one last time. "MEEN!" Yahiko  
shouted as his swing came down.  
  
"I will NOT lose like this!" Yutaro shouted in defiance as he  
blocked Yahiko's strike. "DOU!" Yutaro screamed as he struck Yahiko in  
the chest. Yahiko leapt back out of range and narrowed his eyes at  
Yutaro.  
  
"First Strike!" Kaoru shouted as she signaled to Yutaro's side.  
"Good strike, Yutaro, just think if you can do it again then decide if  
you want to continue," Yutaro narrowed his eyes and looked at his  
opponent then decided.  
  
"I want to continue, Kamiya-sensei," Yutaro said with  
determination.  
  
"You have to learn that some fights you cannot win, you brat,"  
Yahiko stated in a matter of fact manner. Yutaro moved in once more to  
strike.  
  
"DOU!" Yutaro shouted as he moved in quick for a torso strike  
when his shinai blade was stopped by the hilt of Yahiko's shinai.  
  
"I said you aren't ready yet!" Yahiko said as he moved in and  
made his final strike to Yutaro's chest. "DOU!"  
  
"Final Point, Yahiko!" Kaoru shouted and signaled one last time.  
"Yutaro, it's a good match, but as I said, you rushed into it," Yutaro  
held his head down and nodded.  
  
"I just thought I was getting it right," Yutaro mumbled to  
himself. "I just want to be strong," Yahiko felt a little bad for  
his treatment of his rival when Yutaro muttered the words he once said  
many times for the past year.  
  
"Listen, Yutaro," Yahiko said, "You aren't that bad. If you  
don't beat me the first time, try again after learning more.  
Resolution without strength has no meaning. One month and maybe you'll  
get two hits," Yahiko said in laughter as he took off the armored helmet  
and pads.  
  
"I'll DEFEAT you in two weeks," Yutaro said as he firmed his  
resolution once more and took off his padded armor as well.  
  
"Well, you two better keep on taking your lessons then," Kaoru  
said. "We're about finished for today and I think I smell dinner, so  
why don't the two of you join us?" The two boys nodded and went into  
the courtyard to see Kenshin and his master as they ate infront of a  
fire. "You started without us?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Sorry, Kaoru," Kenshin apologized, "But the Master and I were  
talking about the latest trends in pottery,"  
  
"Quite a dull subject to those without such brilliance as my  
own," Hiko said in his usual arrogant fashion. "Ahh, its that spirited  
child that stood infront of the giant," stated Hiko as he looked at  
Yahiko. "Seems you are getting stronger, child, good. Oh, and this  
your second student, Kamiya-san?" Hiko asked as he looked at Yutaro.  
"He's got natural talent, but is handicapped, right?"  
  
"Hey, who are you?" Yutaro asked this rather rude guest.  
  
"I'm this idiot's master" Hiko said as he pointed at Kenshin.  
Yutaro was surprised that this Kenshin person who was amazingly strong  
had a Master. "I sense pottery would be a dull subject to these  
children, so I think I should tell you the story of the birth of Hiten  
Misturugi Ryuu. You remember this story, my stupid apprentice?"  
  
"Yes Master, I do," Kenshin replied with a grin. "I haven't  
heard this tale in many years," Kaoru sat next to Kenshin, took the  
bowl he handed her and proceeded to eat dinner.  
  
"Oii," Hiko muttered as he took a sip of sake. "It was the  
Sengoku Era and Hiko Sejiro the First was born a Samurai. He had a  
natural talent for the sword yet even he could not protect his men from  
a swarm of demons. As his men were being mowed down by a sea of  
demons, Hiko Sejiro the first was lucky to witness the emergence of a  
dragon from its cave," Hiko paused as he sipped sake from his jar  
again, then continued, "This dragon was angered that those demons dared  
to wake him from his slumber, so he took flight and ripped through the  
demons with a ferocity unseen by most men. He moved with the speed of  
the gods and striked from the heavens!" Hiko shouted as he waved his  
hand to make emphasis of the dragon's flight. "In mere moments, the  
field was near empty except for one demon left. This demon's name was  
Naraku. The Dragon crouched low and sprang up with its fangs bared,  
but the demon crouched low. When suddenly, in the wake of the mighty  
dragon's leap, the dragon's tail wrapped around Naraku and the Dragon  
curled upon the demon and shredded him with his mighty claws!" Hiko  
paused once again and sipped from his jug. "Hiko Sejiro the First  
thanked the Dragon for avenging the deaths of his men and vowed to  
become as strong as the mighty Dragon. So for four years he lived in  
the Dragon's cave, made tribute to the beast, and practiced kenjutsu in  
the style of the Dragon which viciously defended its home. When he  
finished, the Dragon gave Hiko Sejiro the First a parting gift for  
honoring it: One of its claws forged into a mighty sword that all demons  
would fear," Hiko Sejiro the Thirteenth stated as he unsheathed his  
sword. "THIS sword is that very sword!" The two youths looked at  
Hiko with awe in their eyes. "Oii, now if you'll excuse me, I better  
leave. There's a lot of pottery to be made," Hiko said as he stood up  
and sheathed his sword.  
  
"Wait, Master!" Kenshin yelled as he followed the departing back  
of his former master. "What about the matter we were discussing?"  
  
"Oii, that," Hiko said with a grin. "As long as there's no  
giants, you don't need me. By the way, there's a woman at the gates...  
possibly with a polearm of some sort. Bye," And without another word,  
Hiko Sejiro lept over the outer walls and into the darkness.  
  
Moments later, the gates were kicked open and a woman stepped in  
the courtyard. "My name is Ayane and I challenge you, Kamiya Kaoru!"  
the woman Ayane shouted as she pointed the blade of her naginata at  
Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru grabbed a the bokken that was sitting next to her and  
stood up. "I'll answer your challenge IF you'll tell me what this is  
all about," Karou answered as she assumed a readystance herself.  
  
***  
  
Well, there goes Hiko! I read the "Crescent Moon of the  
Warring States(Sengoku)" manga that Watsuki-sensei made long before he  
made Rurouni Kenshin, and it indeed have a Hiko Sejiro which used Hiten  
Misturugi Ryuu. Of course, the whole Dragon part wasn't in the manga,  
but the manga was about Hiko the First's love affair with a princess  
long after he created the style. Ayane's a character I created as  
Kaoru's next opponent, but I'll tell you more about her at the end of  
the next chapter! 


	9. Ayane of the Elite

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Hello Again! So we finally get another attack from the now named Lord  
Akutsa. What shall we learn about the next of the elite, the naginata  
wielding Ayane? Oh, and anyone that feels up to drawing her, feel free  
to send me a private e-mail.  
  
Chapter 9: Ayane Of the Elite  
  
"I'll tell you what this is all about," Ayane said in disdain  
toward Kaoru, "AFTER one of us is defeated!" Ayane twirled her  
naginata around as if it were a twig and stepped forward past the opened  
gates. Kaoru held her position with her bokken in her hands as she  
studied her opponent.  
  
"Hold on a moment," Kenshin said as he walked between the two  
women with his palms open and arms held up. "Ayane-dono, for what  
reason do you wish to fight Kaoru?"  
  
"She answered the challenge, Battousai," Ayane said without  
waver, "so you best step out of the way,"  
  
Kenshin gave Ayane one of his stronger glares then continued,  
"Do not assume I won't strike a woman. Answer my question,"  
  
"Lets just say my Lord is very upset that the last of his elite  
failed so miseraby and sent a stronger challenger," Ayane said with a  
smirk. Kenshin looked straight into Ayane's eyes and saw the woman  
would not waver in her resolve to fight Kaoru, so he relented.  
  
] "Alright, but I will not allow anyone to die before me," Kenshin  
answered as he stepped out of the space between the two women and  
started to walk to the house. "Kaoru, your skills are greater than  
her's, but there is something strange about that woman, so keep your  
guard up," Kenshin said as he passed Kaoru.  
  
"She's not a man, is she?" Kaoru asked Kenshin while she kept  
her eyes on her challenger.  
  
"No, this is something much... stranger," Kenshin replied as he  
sat on the porch. "Be careful, Kaoru," Yutaro and Yahiko both sat on  
the sidelines next to Kenshin and surveyed the two combatants on the  
field.  
  
"A naginata? That's more striking power and superior range,  
isn't it?" Yutaro asked the two other males on the porch.  
  
"Got it right in one, cat-eyes," Yahiko answered, "But a  
naginata's much heavier than a bokken, thus Kaoru would have the speed  
advantage," Kenshin nodded to Yahiko's observation.  
  
"Its good you pay attention to Kaoru's lessons in defense  
against different weapons," Kenshin said as he patted Yahiko fondly on  
the head. "The most common schools in the use of the naginata usually  
employ long sweeps, and Ayane's stance does not suggest otherwise,"  
  
"So shall I begin or you?" Ayane asked with a grin. Kaoru  
stayed silent and did not move an inch in either direction. "I guess  
me then!" Ayane shouted as she ran towards Kaoru and made a wide slice  
towards her from the left. Kaoru stepped back from the swing, then  
sidestepped to the right. "YAAAAH!" Ayane screamed as she made a diagnal  
slice from the right. Kaoru stepped out of Ayane's range yet again and  
continued to circle around her opponent. "You won't win this fight by  
backing out!" Ayane shouted as she twirled her naginata and advanced on  
Kaoru yet again.  
  
"My goal is to control your movements," Kaoru said in a calm  
voice.  
  
"Control THIS!" Ayane screamed as she lept up and made a lunge  
towards Kaoru with her naginata in mid-air. Kaoru rolled forward under  
the thrust and got behind Ayane.  
  
"This fight is over!" Kaoru shouted as she hit Ayane's back with  
such force that Ayane, still in mid-air, flew a good six feet from the  
blow. Kaoru turned to face her fallen opponent but did not lower her  
guard. Ayane stood up from the ground, brushed the dirt off her hakama  
and picked up her naginata.  
  
"That was a good swing, especially with a bokken," Ayane noted  
as she held her weapon in attack position again. "But you don't have  
what it takes to defeat me. Your strength is nothing compared to  
mine!" Ayane screamed as she made another swing towards Kaoru. Kaoru  
leaned back away from the swing then charged in when the naginata's  
blade barely missed her. Kaoru saw her target and striked upward.  
  
The tip of Kaoru's bokken wedged up in Ayane's armpit and lifted  
the naginata wielding woman up into the air again. Kaoru stepped back  
as Ayane landed on her feet. "How's your arm?" Kaoru asked as she  
studied her opponent to see if she succeeded in dislocating the woman's  
shoulder. "We aren't that much different, Ayane. I don't want to  
hurt you,"  
  
Ayane laughed and readied her naginata. "Like I said before,  
you don't have the strength to defeat me!" Ayane charged forward and  
made much smaller, more controlled swings at Kaoru. Kaoru dodged each  
swing but found that Ayane left few holes she could utilize to attack.  
  
***  
  
Back on the porch, Kaoru's two students couldn't' believe what  
they were seeing. "How can that Ayane woman still stand up?" Yutaro  
asked, astonished. He knew Kaoru wasn't as strong as Kenshin, but she  
certainly seemed strong since she could defeat Yahiko with utter ease.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, why isn't Kaoru using the ougi?" Yahiko asked,  
worried for his instructor's life. So far, Kaoru was not hit yet, but  
it was only a matter of time before her stamina ran dry.  
  
"The naginata is a much different weapon than a katana," Kenshin  
answered. "The guard right beneath the blade makes the Kamiya Kasshin  
Ryuu's ougi ineffective due to the extreme range between the blade and  
the user," Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he regarded Kaoru's dodges.  
"As it is, Kaoru has only a few options left to attack,"  
  
***  
  
Kaoru leaned her head back and barely avoided Ayane's blade.  
Ayane shrugged off her two earlier good hits but at the same time the  
naginata woman closed any holes in her offense as well. Then, Ayane  
made a swing that was JUST wide enough for Kaoru to attack and Kaoru  
charged in and slashed at Ayane's stomach and scored a solid hit.  
Ayane spun her naginata to attack the dead angle Kaoru opened up at  
close range and slashed her bladed polearm at Kaoru's back. Kaoru  
rolled to the left and avaided the blade by a hair even as the back of  
her shirt was ripped. Ayane lept away from Kaoru's reach and held her  
naginata in a relaxed posture.  
  
"You want to know my reasons for this battle?" Ayane asked  
Kaoru. "I'll tell you then," Kaoru gave Ayane a hard look and  
contemplated why this woman who attacked so fiercely wanted to take a  
pause from battle.  
  
"That last hit got you, didn't it?" Kaoru asked. "You want to  
recover and that's why you want to tell me a story, right?" Ayane  
narrowed her eyes and smashed her naginata against a wooden bucket.  
The force of Ayane's swing shattered the bucket into splinters and Ayane  
kept her fiery eyes trained on Kaoru..  
  
"You still haven't hurt me yet!" Ayane screamed. "I just want  
you to know why I will send you to the underworld, Kamiya Kaoru!"  
Kaoru kept her eyes even and her expression did not waver. "The Ishin  
shin took everything away from me. You say we are alike? I think we  
are nothing alike, Kamiya Kaoru! Your dojo was handed to you by your  
father, and you lived a sheltered life, shielded from the chaos of the  
Bakatasu and the tyrrany of those that rule the Meiji! The Bakamatsu  
claimed my father and my brother, and a few years later my poor mother  
died of grief. I survived on the streets up north with no shelther  
from the hard times. But I refused to sell my body, but instead fought  
in the streets like a wild animal!"  
  
"I sympathize for your loss and hardships, but what does that  
have to do with me?" Kaoru asked, in hope that she could talk Ayane out  
of battle.  
  
"I'm not done yet," Ayane said in a cold voice. "The brutal  
cold winters on the streets and constant abuse from street fighting  
lowered my skin's sensitivity to the point where pain doesn't register  
or matter. A monk found me on those streets and trained me in the use  
of my weapon; the naginata. Constant training strengthened my body and  
mind. The monks' helped me focus and toughen my body even further to  
the point where blunt weaponry cannot possibly hurt me. You could say  
that I was happy to live in their temple, well, at least until the  
buddhist hunts," she added. "I was once again thrown onto the streets  
to fend for myself and the Ishin Shin rule took yet another precious  
thing away from me." Ayane's eyes started to moisten. "Its amazing  
how much one revolution would take away from one life. I then started  
to work for a samurai family as a bodyguard for the youngest son and it  
seemed like this godforsaken era finally paid me back for all the pain  
it caused me,"  
  
Kaoru still could not understand what this has to do with her.  
If Ayane worked for a samurai family, then why was she not still with  
them?  
  
"The son was a very kind, polite, and educated young man. We  
talked often about the social climate and he treated me with respect,"  
Ayane stated. "I fell for him but he hardly noticed me, a woman that  
dressed like a man. He soon married someone else and it became torture  
to stay by his side. When the weapons ban was introduced a few years  
ago, I left with little hesitation." By now Ayane was crying but still  
held the fierce look in her eyes. "These are my hardships, Kamiya  
Kaoru, that were brought on me, a woman that tried to live the way a  
woman that wields a weapon should live! One misfotune after another  
plagued my existance! The Ishin Shin taking bits and pieces of my life  
away! My goal is to bring back the old ways and destroy anything that  
violates them! You, though, hold a sword and violate everything of the  
old ways, but what has been taken from you, Kamiya Kaoru of the Kamiya  
Kasshin Ryuu?"  
  
"You think that having a dojo means an easy life?" Kaoru asked  
Ayane. "When I took over for the dojo after my father died, I lost all  
but 8 of his students. Even then, it was a struggle to keep the ones  
that stayed," Kaoru started to walk in a circle around Ayane. "You  
don't know me either, Ayane,"  
  
"Perhaps not," Ayane said with a sinister grin. "Even if you  
suffered from your ideals, they were ultimately wrong, Kamiya Kaoru. In  
the end we must bring destroy all western influence in Japan and put  
things back to the way they were before the Ishin Shin, the Meiji or the  
Bakamatsu! This is the truth that my master, Tonno Akutsa-sama taught  
me! He found me after I left that samurai family and he gave me new  
purpose! The first step is killing you!"  
  
Kenshin's head lifted up when he heard the name. "Tonno  
Akutsa?" he asked aloud to no one. Kenshin's eyes narrowed again as he  
went deep in thought.  
  
"Now you know my reasons, Kamiya Kaoru," Ayane answered as she  
assumed an attack position again. "Its time to resume this battle!"  
she screamed as she made a swing at Kaoru's head. Kaoru ducked under  
the swing and thrust the tip of her bokken up at Ayane's chin. Ayane  
didn't even flinch from the thrust and kicked Kaoru in the face. "You  
have to do better than that!"  
  
Kaoru stopped her roll from the force of Ayane's kick and stood  
up. Without a thought Kaoru wiped away the trickle of blood from her  
lip. "I will do better then," Kaoru said. "I protect life, Ayane,  
especially my own. I cannot lose to you because it would mean my own  
death," Kaoru held her bokken in guard position again and started to  
walk towards Ayane again. "You have a weakness, Ayane. One that wll  
give me victory,"  
  
"I HAVE NO WEAKNESS WHEN COMPARED TO YOU!" Ayane screamed in  
anger as she made a powerful swing at Kaoru which shattered the ground.  
Kaoru flipped high above the swing and landed behind Ayane's back.  
"Behind my back? Just try it! I have no weakne-URK!" Ayane's sentence  
was cut off when Kaoru held her bokken across the front of Ayane's neck  
in a sleeper hold.  
  
"The neck's still a weak point on the human body. If pain  
won't bring you down, a lack of air certainly will!" Kaoru shouted.  
Ayane let go of her naginata and tried to pry the bokken off her neck,  
but found that she lacked the leverage. "Yield, Ayane!"  
  
"I'll never yield to a woman like you," Ayane said in a fierce  
whisper. Ayane tensed her legs and lept straight up in vain hopes to  
shake Kaoru off. Kaoru hung onto her bokken for dear life. When  
Ayane reached the peak of her leap she felt herself blacking out.  
Ayane momentarily lost consciousness and Kaoru let go of her sleeper  
hold and leaned away from Ayane's prone body. Kaoru landed a few feet  
away from where Ayane's unconscious body hit the ground. The force of  
the impact forced Ayane awake, but it was definitely an impact Ayane  
felt.  
  
Ayane stumbled to her feet in a slow and clumsy manner. She  
picked up her naginata and used the polearm to support herself. Kaoru  
looked at her opponent and decided to yet again offer Ayane mercy. "Do  
you yield? You can barely stand right now so continuing would be  
pointless,"  
  
"I'll never yield to you. Yielding to you would be like  
yielding to this era!" Ayane shouted as her ki flared brightly.  
  
"Fine, Ayane. Then we shall finish this fight," Kaoru said as  
she held her bokken horizontally parallel to her shoulders.with her let  
hand on the blade.  
  
***  
  
Alright! The longest battle I've written yet! I promised it  
so...  
The Making of Ayane- It all started when I was thinking of others that  
will fight Kaoru in this arc and 'naginata girl' just popped into my  
head. I was thinking of a way to distinguish this girl from Kaoru so I  
thought she should have a more masculine personality than most girls in  
the Meiji era would have. I picture her to have short hair and a  
headband, possibly a small ponytail. For her face, I picture a face  
like Naru's from Love Hina. I got the name 'Ayane' from a prereader's  
suggestion. I decided to have the whole coldness/lack of pain thing  
when I realized a naginata would leave wide enough openings for Kaoru to  
hit Ayane and the fight needed to be prolonged. I'm a bit worried I  
made her a female Sano*gasp*, but I think I pulled it off reasonably. 


	10. The Next Ally

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Well, this is it! The finale of the fight between Ayane of the Elite  
and Kamiya Kaoru! Haven't got a lot of response on it yet, but hoping  
that'll change! Oh, and I gotta thank my biggest fan, Aru, who made me  
a flash animation for my website(We all need fans sometimes, just ask  
Watsuki-sensei!). Haven't been working on my rants as of late because  
I think I touched my biggest pet peeves in fanfiction so far. Anyways,  
people, please do try to chat with me! C&C as always!  
  
Chapter 10- The Next Ally  
  
Ayane shifted her naginata into both her hands and held it high  
in position to slice Kaoru vertically. "It doesn't matter what  
technique you use, because after this strike it will be over," Ayane  
muttered in a rough voice.  
  
"But you're having trouble breathing," Kaoru observed. "Can  
you honestly put all your strength into it?"  
  
"I put all my strength into everything I do," Ayane stated. "I  
will NOT LOSE TO YOU!" she screamed as she charged and made a gigantic  
swing at Kaoru. Kaoru rolled to the left and went for her target.  
The blade of Ayane's naginata dug into the ground at the bottom of the  
swing and tore through the earth as Ayane swung to her right in her  
effort to kill Kaoru.  
  
"I told you that I CANNOT DIE YET!" Kaoru screamed as she got  
into range for her attack and kneeled down. "Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu,  
Tsuka no Genden - Nibai Hiza Hishigi!" Kaoru called out as she forced  
the full length of her bokken against both of Ayane's knees. Ayane  
stumbled back as Kaoru lept out of Ayane's reach.  
  
"You BITCH! What did you do?" Ayane shouted as she used her  
naginata to keep herself upright. Kaoru surveyed her opponent and  
decided the battle was over and lowered her bokken and relaxed her  
stance.  
  
"I'm impressed your kneecaps didn't break, but even then, the  
Tsuka no Genden has made it difficult to stand," Kaoru answered. "I  
doubt you'll be able to move for the rest of the day. Give up Ayane.  
I no longer wish to harm you,"  
  
"I can't give up! If I give up, that means this era won!" Ayane  
screamed in defiance.  
  
"Do you think no one suffered in the old era?" Kaoru asked  
Ayane. "Your family died regardless of who won in the bakamatsu, and  
the shogunate were just as greedy as today's politicians. Nothing  
really changed yet in this era, Ayane, and nothing ever will if all you  
try to do is destroy," Kaoru stepped forward towards Ayane, "I wield  
this sword style in the hopes of stopping the destruction. It may seem  
like a childish hope, but its how I choose to live in this new era. A  
sword does not care of the gender of its wielder,"  
  
"I have no hopes left," Ayane said in sorrow as she lowered her  
head. "I lost so much in life that I doubt there is purpose in my life  
anymore but to destroy,"  
  
"That's not true!" Kaoru said. "There is always something to  
protect! You must have faith in the lives of everyone around you,"  
Kaoru put her bokken down and held a hand out to Ayane. "Here, we can  
treat your wounds,"  
  
"Even after I tried to kill you, you offer me kindness?" Ayane  
asked in confusion as she felt dizzy yet again and collapsed,  
unconscious.  
  
"ALRIGHT, KAORU!" Yahiko shouted as he ran to his instructor.  
"She's not dead is she?" Yahiki asked as he poked Ayane's unconscious  
body with his shinai.  
  
"Stop that, Yahiko!" Kaoru shouted. "She may have been rude,  
but she's still a lady! Yutaro, go get the medicine chest from the  
house!"  
  
"Right away, Kamiya-sensei!" Yutaro answered as he ran into the  
house.  
  
"It was a good fight, Kaoru," Kenshin said as he walked towards  
Kaoru with a look of deep thought on his face, "but there are matters we  
should discuss. Lets take Ayane-dono into the dojo and tend to her  
injuries," Kenshin picked up the unconscious woman and Kaoru grabbed  
Ayane's naginata and they carried both into the dojo.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru was wrapping bandages around Ayane's knees and treated  
several other bruises on the woman's body as Kenshin, Yahiko, and Yutaro  
sat at the other side of the dojo. "So Kenshin, what are these matters  
you wished to discuss?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"It was the name that Ayane said in battle, Tonno Akutsa,"  
Kenshin answered. "I know who he is,"  
  
"What?" Yahiko shouted in surprise. "How do you know this  
man?!"  
  
"And what's his reason to attack Kamiya-sensei?" Yutaro added.  
Kenshin took a long sigh, then continued.  
  
"I never said he was a friend of mine," Kenshin replied, "merely  
that I knew him. He was in the Shinsengumi Second Troop. We crossed  
swords many times in the Bakamatsu, but I hardly believe his skill is  
anywhere near mine, then or now. Tonno Akutsa relied heavily on the  
numbers of the Shinsengumi to defend himself and the strength of his  
Captain, Saito Hajime, thus we never dueled for over a second,"  
Kenshin shook his head in disdain. "From what Ayane stated, I believe  
Tonno Akutsa's goal is to bring back the shogunate and create a new  
Shinsengumi,"  
  
"But what does that have to do with ME?" Kaoru asked. "I mean,  
what does a woman kenjutsu instructor have to do with the shogunate?"  
  
"It's a common belief of samurai that a woman can never be  
allowed to touch a katana, Kaoru," Kenshin reminded her. "He possibly  
sees you as the biggest representation against the old ways.  
Regardless, if he tries to bring back the shogunate, the Meiji era will  
be thrown into chaos again and many more like us will suffer,"  
  
"Suffer, huh?" Ayane said as she sat up with effort. "People  
like me as well, then. I don't want any other girl to go through life  
like I did," Ayane admitted to herself.  
  
"Then that is your truth, Ayane-dono," Kenshin stated.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin tried to send the boys home but they refused. "Are you  
sure we can trust her?" Yutaro asked Kenshin outside the dojo. "She  
tried to kill Kamiya-sensei!"  
  
"Cat-eyes has a point," Yahiko said. "She seems ok now, but it  
might be a ruse!"  
  
"Yahiko, do you remember how I met Sanosuke?" Kenshin said with  
a smile. "Besides, Ayane would never get a chance to hurt Kaoru with  
me here. You two better get some rest and come back tomorrow for your  
lessons,"  
  
"Alright, Kenshin," Yahiko answered. "Come on, Yutaro, we  
better head home,"  
  
"Was Sanosuke that guy that tied me to the tree with his  
headbands?" Yutaro asked as he walked away from the dojo's gates with  
Yahiko.  
  
"Yup! He tried to kill Kenshin when they first met, and  
Sanosuke was using a Zambato, one handed!" Yahiko replied.  
  
"Impossible! No man's that strong!"  
  
***  
  
"Lord Akutsa," a man said as he bowed to the sitting figure,  
"Ayane has not returned in over 3 hours. I suspect she's been defeated  
and captured,"  
  
"Alert the men to move out. We must assume Ayane told the  
Battousai details of our plan. She had much more information than  
Akiro or the Five Shadows did. We cannot afford having the Battousai  
attack us yet," Tonno Akutsa said as he stood up and slid his daisho  
into his belt.  
  
"My lord," a dark, bald figure said from the shadows behind  
Akutsa, "I believe you are approaching the problem incorrectly,"  
  
"Explain what you mean, Shuro," Lord Akutsa asked without  
turning his head.  
  
"Very simply, if the Battousai is to come here, you should leave  
me behind to kill him," Shuro the staffed priest answered. "I have  
been very anxious to see how my sorcery would do against the Hiten  
Misturugi Ryuu,"  
  
"You can assure it?" Lord Akutsa asked.  
  
"I nearly killed you when we first met, didn't I?" Shura  
answered with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Sealing his Hiten Misturugi  
Ryuu shall be extremely easy, and without Hiten Misturugi Ryuu, the  
Battousai is but a frail man,"  
  
***  
  
Kaoru brought Ayane a futon and some blankets. "Its not much,  
but it should keep you warm for the night," Kaoru said as she set the  
beddings down next to Ayane. "What is it?" Kaoru asked as she saw how  
Ayane was looking at her.  
  
"I saw those scars on your back," Ayane said meekly. "They  
were from Akiro, right? He bragged about causing them," Ayane closed  
her eyes and shook her head. "It is wrong to cause another's  
suffering, isn't it?"  
  
"I believe so, Ayane," Kaoru answered. "But don't let my views  
influence yours. Everyone has pain in life, Ayane, but there's not  
always a target to lash out against. I'm no more responsible for  
building an era than you are. Listen," Kaoru said sat down on her  
heels, "why don't we continue this conversation tomorrow?  
  
"I'd like that, Kamiya-san," Ayane answered with a smile.  
  
"Just call me Kaoru. Whenever I hear Kamiya-san, I look behind  
me to see if my father's there," Kaoru said with a grin. "Well,  
goodnight," Kaoru said over her shoulder as she stood up and started to  
walk out of the dojo.  
  
"No, wait!" Ayane shouted. "Send the Battousai in. There's  
something I have to tell him about Tonno Akutsa,"  
  
***  
  
Kaoru changed out of her now ruined kenjutsu outfit and quickly  
put on her sleeping kimono. She undid her ponytail and let her hair  
fall over her shoulders, then started to braid it like she usually did  
for bed. Kenshin slid the door open and stepped inside Kaoru's room  
wearing his sleeping kimono as well. "Almost ready for bed, Kaoru?"  
Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, what did Ayane tell you?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Just where to find Tonno Akutsa. His second headquarters  
seems to be an abandoned shrine deep in the forest south of here,"  
Kenshin answered. "Its too late in the day to attack his base now, so  
its best to wait until morning. I think Ayane wishes to stay for a  
while in order to sort out her life,"  
  
"That's fine," Kaoru answered, "as long as she doesn't try to  
kill me again,"  
  
"I doubt she has the will to take another life after the speech  
you gave her," Kenshin pointed out. "Her life is full of troubles and  
she never had the time to decide for herself what her truth should be,"  
Kenshin laid his sakabato on the ground next to his futon. "Goodnight  
Kaoru," Kenshin said as he slipped under his blanket and tried to get  
some rest on his back.  
  
***  
  
"I'm going alone," Kenshin said the next morning to Kaoru, who  
was dressed in another set of her kenjutsu clothes.  
  
"Why? We can get the police to come, or get Aoshi and Misao.  
It'll take only a day for them to get here," Kaoru said, worried. "Or  
even just me! I hate to think of what might happen if you went alone!"  
  
"I'm not going to fight," Kenshin answered. "I'm going to talk  
to him. I'll be back in an hour. I'll be fine," Kenshin said as he  
smiled and patted Kaoru on the shoulder. He then turned around and  
walked south towards his destination.  
  
"You better be fine, Kenshin," Kaoru said in frustration and  
fear. She walked into the dojo and decided to resume her discussion  
with Ayane. "Awake yet?" she asked as she slid the door open. She  
saw Ayane out of bed with her naginata as a crutch.  
  
"Yeah," Ayane said. "The way you yell when you disagree with  
the Battousai can wake anyone up," Kaoru frowned at Ayane.  
  
"He's not 'the Battousai' anymore, Ayane, and he doesn't like  
being addressed as 'the Battousai' either. He prefers 'Kenshin',"  
Kaoru said. "Your knees still giving you trouble?"  
  
"A little, yeah, but I think they'll be better by the end of the  
day," Ayane answered. "Need help cooking breakfast?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
***  
  
Kenshin walked into the large abandoned shrine and saw it was  
recently well-kept, but abandoned. Even then, he could sense an  
evasive presense he could not quite pinpoint. Kenshin took a deep  
breath and shouted, "Whoever's there, show yourself! Is it you, Tonno  
Akutsa?"  
  
A blur moved in and struck Kenshin on his saya with enough force  
to push Kenshin into one of the shrine's walls. Kenshin steadied his  
feet and looked at the man who hit him and saw a monk dressed in black  
with a black wooden bo-staff. Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he realized  
he couldn't sense any of his attacker's ki, as if the spot the man  
occupied was void.  
  
"If you wish to hurt me, you need physical strength which  
exceeds Sanosuke!" Kenshin shouted as he reached for the hilt of his  
sakabato and tried to draw his sword. After a swift tug, Kenshin was  
astonished that his sword wouldn't budge from its sheath. "What the  
hell?" Kenshin muttered to himself.  
  
"That's right, Battousai!" the dark monk Shuro shouted in glee.  
"My dark arts have sealed your blade, thus I have sealed your Hiten  
Misturugi Ryuu! Against me, you have no chance to survive!"  
  
"Restricting my blade doesn't make me helpless," Kenshin  
answered as he assumed a strange fighting stance. "Try to kill me if  
you can,"  
  
***  
  
That's Chapter 10! What tricks does this Shuro the Dark Monk have?  
What tricks does Kenshin have in store for him? Can I ever stop  
talking like a Radio announcer? That reminds me! I'm starting a  
Jinchuu Arc Radioplay project! Those interested to do voices, please  
e-mail me at bcarver@cowtown.net! 


	11. The Staff of Darkness

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Wow, looks like I left Kenshin in a tight spot. How can he defeat  
Shuro the Dark Monk with his sword sealed? The real question is how  
CAN'T he? Sorry, but even without the sword, Kenshin still has divine  
speed and I'd think Hiko taught Kenshin a few manuvers with his  
barehands. I've written three chapters in the space of a day, WOW!  
This is for you, RuroKen fans! Oh, and some past C&C said I forgot of  
the romance! I'm sorrrrryyyyyy! I'll fix that soon, trust me. I'm  
just trying to get the feel of the manga. C&C please!  
  
Chapter 11- The Staff of Darkness  
  
"I'll do more than try," the dark monk said as he twirled his  
dark staff. "DIE, BATTOUSAI!" Shuro shouted as he jabbed his staff  
straight at Kenshin's neck. As the staff neared Kenshin, he felt his  
ki sense went blind, yet he didn't allow that to distract him. Kenshin  
ducked under the jab and narrowed his eyes at his opponent.  
  
"You don't have what it takes to kill me!" Kenshin announced as  
he made a fist with his right hand. "Hiten Misturugi Ryuu Kakatou!  
Ryu Tsume Sen!" Kenshin called out as he jabbed up with a divine-speed  
uppercut. Shuro's eyes widened as his staff moved up and intercepted  
Kenshin's fist. The force of the punch knocked Shuro straight up, yet  
Shuro swung his staff around and whacked Kenshin in the head. Kenshin  
rolled away from the blow and stood on his feet at the other side of the  
shrine.  
  
**author's note, Kakatou means barehanded technique and Ryu Tsume Sen  
means "Dragon Claw Flash"**  
  
"Surprised Battousai?" Shuro yelled in arrogance. "My Staff of  
Darkness both protects me and robs you of your strength! Nothing can  
defeat me as long as my staff is in my hands! As I thought, without  
your trusted sword, you are useless! You have no hopes in breaking my  
spell!"  
  
Kenshin laughed a rude laugh at his opponent. "Its magic? If  
it were magic, you wouldn't need to gloat about the staff. Your  
arrogance has revealed the secret of your darkness!" Kenshin crouched  
low then disappeared from Shuro's view.  
  
Shuro narrowed his eyes and held his staff in a defensive  
position. He heard legends of divine speed but that was the first time  
he witnessed it. His staff tingled in his hands, and Shuro let the  
staff move where it pleased straight up to block. "RYU TSUI SEN!"  
Kenshin shouted as he smashed his fists down on the black staff, then  
lept away. The staff took the hit but did not so much as bend from the  
impact.  
  
"If you used a sword, that might have cut it. You hit like a  
woman, Battousai!" Shuro taunted.  
  
"Such an insult cannot bother me," Kenshin said, then  
disappeared again. Shuro held his staff, felt it tingle to the left  
and let it guide his hands. Kenshin reappeared to the left of Shuro  
and his right fist blurred. "Hiten Misturugi Ryuu Kakatou, RYU SOU  
SEN!" Kenshin announced as his right fist flew towards Shuro at  
startling speed. Shuro's staff flew with equal speed and blocked all  
of the strikes. Kenshin leapt back away from Shuro, then blurred as he  
approached divine speed yet again. Without warning, Kenshin attacked  
from the left with his right fist aimed at Shuro's head, yet his fist  
was deflected yet again by the monk's staff. Kenshin ran around Shuro  
then lept up as the monk's staff was swung right at his head.  
  
"Hiding from me, Battousai?" Shuro taunted again. "These aren't the  
actions of a man!" Shuro let his staff guide him and he looked up to  
see the Battousai clutching the roof supports upside down. "Found you!"  
Shuro shouted as he swung again. Kenshin released the wooden supports  
and pushed off with his feet. With a flip, Kenshin landed on his feet  
and faced Shuro.  
  
"I understand your trick now, of how you can block my strikes and how  
you sealed my sakabato. Most importantly, I understand why I can't  
sense your movements or ki," Kenshin stated as he narrowed his eyes.  
"Because of that, you are already defeated,"  
  
***  
  
"How's the rice coming, Ayane?" Kaoru asked as she worked on the  
fish.  
  
"Its almost done Kaoru," Ayane answered as she limped back  
towards Kaoru. "Where's your fiancee?"  
  
"Oh, he went to talk to your boss, or so he said," Kaoru  
muttered the last part in aggrivation. "And he really isn't my  
fiancee. Not yet anways. He announced it as a way to 'shield' me  
from you all using his reputation," Kaoru held her head down, "Maybe  
he'll ask for real,"  
  
Ayane's eyes went wide. "He went to the shrine alone?" she  
asked. "We need to get there fast!" Ayane took the rice off the  
cooker and grabbed Kaoru's hand.  
  
"Wait a minute, why?" Kaoru asked, confused. "I thought Tonno  
Akutsa wasn't anywhere near Kenshin's level!" Ayane sighed.  
  
"He isn't," Ayane answered. "None of us are. Who I'm worried  
about is Shuro the Dark Monk. He's like a demon," Ayane shuddered in  
horror as she recalled the dark monk. "He can seal a swordsman's  
abilities with his dark magic then toys with them before he moves in for  
the kill!"  
  
Kaoru didn't move from her spot. "Ayane," Kaoru said, "Kenshin  
will be back soon and I'd think he would like his rice to be warm,"  
Kaoru turned her face to Ayane and smiled. "I have faith in him. His  
opponents never matter because he will fight through hell to come back  
to this dojo. And if this guy uses trickery, then Kenshin most  
certainly will see through it. Now get that rice cooking,"  
  
***  
  
"Understand? Ohhh?" Shuro asked in skepticism. "Even if you  
understand, I doubt you can stop me from killing you,"  
  
"Yes, I can," Kenshin answered. "Your staff is made of wood  
from the Kekkai forest. It emits an energy field which neutralizes my  
sixth sense and the sixth sense of any swordsman within 2 meters of your  
staff. It also actively seeks ki from my attacks and blocks them,  
despite the fact that you are nowhere near my ability physically,"  
Kenshin slowly walked towards Shuro and continued, "Your first strike  
against my sheath magnetized it to my sakabato, keeping me from drawing  
it. However that will end once I break that staff,"  
  
"Break it?" Shuro laughed, "Hahahah, you don't have the strength  
without your sword aiding your Hiten Misturugi Ryuu!"  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "If that were true, then Hiko  
Sejiro the 5th would have never defeated Musashi after he was disarmed,"  
Kenshin assumed a strange stance that looked almost like a battoujutsu  
stance if not for his right arm pulled back to his side. "Your staff  
is as good as broken,"  
  
"You don't seem to be bluffing, Battousai," Shuro responded,  
"But I killed over a hundred kenjutsu masters with my staff! Nothing  
you have can change that! Shuro the Dark Monk kills all opponents with  
his dark staff!" Shuro charged forward and swung his staff down with  
mighty force. Kenshin's right fist moved to intercept the staff with  
ferocious blinding speed.  
  
"Hiten Misturugi Ryuu Kakatou, Ryu Sou Sen Kamu!" Kenshin  
shouted as he pounded the same spot of the staff with blinding speed  
repeatedly. The staff exploded into a shower of black toothpicks and  
Shuro's eyes widened in fear. "Just like when a magnet is broken, its  
field is reduced in half. When your staff is shattered into over a  
hundred pieces, the field the individual pieces generates disappates to  
nothing. You rely on trickery over skill, Shuro, and you shall never  
take a victim again," Kenshin reached for the hilt of his sakabato and  
performed a battoujutsu against Shuro's chest. Shuro flew into the air  
and hit the far wall of the shrine. "You aren't worth the full  
strength of the Hiten Misturugi Ryuu. That Battoujutsu didn't even  
touch divine speed. Now go turn yourself in to the police before I  
decide differently," Kenshin said as he sheathed his sakabato and glared  
at the fallen monk.  
  
***  
  
"Kaoru, I'm home!" Kenshin shouted as he entered the gates.  
Kaoru walked over to Kenshin and greeted him.  
  
"Welcome Back, Kenshin!" Kaoru greeted, then saw the small  
bruise on his forehead. "Are you alright? Oh, and did you find Tonno  
Akutsa?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head and answered, "No, the shrine's already  
abandoned, but he left another of his elite behind to fight me, a monk  
named Shuro," Kenshin pointed to the small bruise, "He got one hit on  
me, but no others," Kenshin smiled in a reassuring manner, "Don't  
worry, I'm fine! Where's Ayane-dono?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Oh, she's getting the rest of breakfast! Care for some?"  
Kaoru asked as she put her arm around Kenshin's.  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and answered, "I would love some  
breakfast,"  
  
***  
  
Ayane watched Kaoru and Kenshin talking about the battle and  
couldn't understand how they were unmarried. "Oh Kenshin, you're  
kidding right? I didn't know there was a Kakatou school of the Hiten  
Misturugi Ryuu!" Kaoru said as she giggled.  
  
"There's quite a bit about Hiten Misturugi Ryuu that's unknown  
to most, Kaoru," Kenshin reminded Kaoru. "Thank you, Ayane-dono for  
helping Kaoru cook breakfast," Kenshin said. "She usually forgets  
something subtle in the process when she cooks alone,"  
  
"KENSHIN!" Kaoru shouted as she lightly slapped him on the arm,  
"Don't tell people that!" Kenshin and Kaoru laughed lightly at the  
slap then both turned to Ayane.  
  
"Ayane-dono," Kenshin said as his face became much more serious,  
"Do you know where Tonno Akutsa will be next?"  
  
"No, sorry," Ayane answered. "He always kept his organization  
layered like an onion. The closer those are to his trust, the more  
they know about his organization. There's only two left of the Elite  
though, now Shuro's defeated. The twins,"  
  
"Twins?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yeah, two boys which wield wakizashi and fight exactly in time  
with eachother. They move as one," Ayane repied. "Alone, I doubt  
they have much skill, but together they are a force,"  
  
"Much like the Shinsengumi," Kenshin noted with a thoughtful  
look.  
  
"I think Akutsa will try to stay low for a while, to rebuild his  
resources," Ayane added. "As he is now, he lost his best resources and  
needs to regroup. The defeat of the 3 of the Five Elite took away his  
best resources for assasination, and the loss of the Five Shadows took  
away his ability to gather information," Ayane smiled slightly,  
"Anyways, I think this conversation's getting a bit dull. Where do you  
keep your sake?" Ayane asked as she got up and limped into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ayane," Kaoru shouted, "but Kenshin's master took  
the last of the sake when he left last night!"  
  
Ayane sat back down and grumbled a bit about the lack of alcohol  
but continued to eat her rice.  
  
***  
  
Lord Tonno leaned against the wall of the damp cave with his  
thirty men and the last of his elite. "It seems the Battousai defeated  
Shuro the Dark Monk," Tonno muttered to himself with a small laugh. He  
never did trust the monk and was only able to convince him to join his  
ranks for the sake of killing important men in the Meiji government.  
The dark monk's power did make him important in Tonno's plots to  
overthrow the Ishin shin rule, thus his defeat meant Tonno's overall  
plans to bring back the Shogunate and recreate the Shinsengumi were  
temporarily delayed.  
  
"Tonno-sama," one of his young Shinsengumi said as he bowed  
down, "how long must we stay in this cave?" Tonno smiled at his young  
soldier.  
  
"Not much longer," Tonno answered with an evil gleam, "I just  
had an idea,"  
  
***  
  
"Alright you two," Kaoru said to her young students, "That's it  
for today," Yahiko and Yutaro both bowed at Kaoru before they started  
to walk out of the dojo. "Yutaro, wait a moment," Kaoru said to  
Yutaro's back.  
  
"Yes, Kamiya-sensei?" Yutaro answered as he turned back to his  
instructor.  
  
"You are progressing well, Yutaro, but I need to ask you," Kaoru  
said with a sigh, "are you really prepared for the sword that protects  
life?"  
  
"At first, no," Yutaro admitted, "But as I stay here and watch  
you, I think about how I don't want anyone else to lose what I lost,"  
Yutaro's head dropped down. "Am I no longer your student?"  
  
"Oh, not at all, Yutaro!" Kaoru answered. "I just needed to  
know, that's all. You better head on home before it gets dark. Oh,  
and get along with your neighbors!"  
  
Yutaro blushed as he realized Kaoru must have heard Yahiko was  
his neighbor. "Yes, Kamiya-sensei," Yutaro answered as he exited the  
dojo.  
  
Kaoru sighed then sat down and looked around the empty dojo.  
"I know you're there, Kenshin," she shouted, "so you better just come  
out!" Kenshin let go of the ceiling of the dojo and dropped on his  
feet. "Do you have to always watch after me?" she asked, half amused  
and half annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, Kaoru," Kenshin apologized, "but I believe the matter is  
not yet finished. Tonno Akutsa has an insane goal in mind and he lost  
most of his resources. I disagree with Ayane's assessment of the  
problem. The Shinsengumi were always like wolves, and a wolf half  
injured is more than likely to snap at your jugular than back into the  
woods,"  
  
"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I have a Hiten Misturugi  
Ryuu master as a bodyguard then," Kaoru said in a humorous manner.  
  
"Kaoru, there's something else I wish to discuss with you,"  
Kenshin stated as he sat down infront of Kaoru. "The engagement. Can  
we make it real?"  
  
***  
  
That's right, CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHA! How's that? Ok ok, anyways,  
what did you think of barehanded Kenshin? Oh, and because I did it  
with Ayane....  
  
The making of Shuro the Dark Monk- It started when I realized in this  
storyarc, Kenshin won't get to really fight! If there was someone that  
was HMR level that was an UNDERLING of the main boss, then that wouldn't  
make much sense. I needed a trick that would keep Kenshin busy, and  
that's when I remembered the Kekkai forest in the manga. But then, how  
can he stop Kenshin fron using the ougi? Seal the blade! Did I pull  
it off lamely? 


	12. The Ties that Bind

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Its me again! Bet you thought I forgot about this fic, didn't ya?  
DIDN'T YA? Sorry, just ate some spicy food. Anyways, I think I'll  
take a slightly slower pace with my chapters now. C&C as always!  
  
Chapter 12- The Ties that Bind  
  
"Umm, sure," Kaoru answered. 'Sure?' Kaoru thought to herself,  
'What kind of idiot am I? How can I answer such a question with  
'sure'?'. Kenshin, though, just smiled and stood up.  
  
"I'm glad," he replied as he walked out of the dojo. "I'll  
tell you when dinner is ready, Kaoru," After Kenshin left, Kaoru just  
sat there silent for a few minutes, eyes wide in confusion.  
  
"How could I answer it like that? I must be a total idiot,"  
Kaoru muttered to herself. Kaoru stood up and decided to practice a  
little on her own. She swung her bokken slowly as she went through the  
more advanced motions of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. She paused in mid-swing  
as the dojo door slid open. Ayane stepped in with her naginata and  
looked at Kaoru.  
  
"Practicing, huh?" Ayane stated. "You have a very beautiful  
form Kaoru, but something still seems a little 'off' with it," Ayane  
observed. Kaoru sighed and dropped to a relaxed stance.  
  
"Kenshin just proposed to me," Kaoru said blandly. "I answered  
with 'sure'. I can't believe I said 'sure'! I've been waiting for  
him to admit SOMETHING for almost six months, and when he finally asks,  
I answer with 'sure'? I'm a moron,"  
  
Ayane tried to keep her face solid, but her expression cracked  
and soon enough she was laughing loudly. "Hehehehehehe, I can't  
believe it! 'Sure' she says. That's rich! Its times like this that  
drinking is needed!" Ayane suggested.  
  
"I don't drink often," Kaoru answered with a blush. "Drinking  
makes me... 'friendly'. Sanosuke threw a party once and I had some  
sake. I was clinging to Kenshin like a snake to a rat the whole night  
until I fell asleep,"  
  
"Who's Sanosuke?" Ayane asked with interest.  
  
"Ah, he's a friend," Kaoru answered. "He left a few weeks ago  
to travel the world. Sanosuke was kind of like Kenshin's best friend.  
He had rooster hair and wears 'Aku' on his back,"  
  
"Zanza?" Ayane asked. "He owes me 10 yen! I bailed his butt  
out 3 years ago and he doesn't bother to repay me when he leaves the  
country? Geez, some people,"  
  
Kaoru laughed at Ayane's outburst. "Yeah, that sure sounds  
like Sano!" Kaoru sighed and continued, "I still don't know what to do  
about my current problem! Kenshin probably think I'm a weirdo or a  
prude by answering his proposal with 'sure',"  
  
"Oh, I have a suggestion," Ayane said with a grin. "If you  
think the proposal is lacking, just show a little more affection  
elsewhere,"  
  
***  
  
Kenshin finished dinner and brought everything to the table for  
all three occupants of the dojo. "Kaoru! Ayane-dono! Dinner is  
ready!" Kenshin shouted. Kaoru came into the dining area in her kimono  
and Ayane was in her usual clothes. Kaoru had a small blush as she sat  
down and served herself, Kenshin, and Ayane rice. "Oro? Kaoru, what's  
wrong? Are you cold?" Kenshin asked as he noticed Kaoru's rather large  
blush.  
  
"Oh, its nothing Kenshin," Kaoru answered. Kaoru handed her  
two housemates their bowls and she began to eat. For a few minutes,  
Kaoru avoided looking at Kenshin and Kenshin felt uncomfortable with it.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. "If this  
is about what we discussed earlier, we can forget it happened," Kaoru  
noticed Kenshin's tone of voice seemed sad.  
  
"No no, its not about that, Kenshin," Kaoru answered as she  
raised her head and looked at Kenshin with a nervous smile. "Trust me,  
I'm glad we decided on that subject,"  
  
"Alright, Kaoru," Kenshin said as he continued to eat his  
dinner. Ayane observed the two and smiled like a shark. After dinner  
was over, Kenshin and Kaoru moved the dishes into the kitchen and Ayane  
went into the dojo to get some sleep.  
  
Kaoru slid the door open to her bedroom and looked at Kenshin.  
"Well?" Kaoru said in apprehension. Kenshin had a confused look on his  
face as he assessed the situation.  
  
"Oro? But Kaoru, you aren't dressed for bed yet," Kenshin  
pointed out, then added, "and neither am I," Kaoru narrowed her eyes  
at Kenshin.  
  
"So? You can change in my room," Kaoru said as her blush  
returned with a vengence. Kenshin was about to object but he saw the  
glare in Kaoru's eyes, so he shrugged and entered her room. As he  
stepped in, Kaoru followed and slid the door shut behind them.  
  
Kenshin turned his face to the wall and quickly changed into his  
sleeping clothes with the aide of his divine speed. He gave a cautious  
peek over his shoulder and saw Kaoru's naked back as she changed into  
her nightclothes. He quickly turned his head back towards the wall and  
recited to himself the first lines from 'The Book of the Five Rings'.  
"You done yet, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Give me a second Kenshin," Kaoru answered. "I'm unrolling the  
beds. Ok, you can turn around," Kenshin turned around and saw Kaoru  
in her nightclothes and both of the bedrolls on the floor next to  
eachother, a mere inch between them.  
  
"ORO!!!" Kenshin yelled as he lept against the wall. "Kaoru,  
are you sure?" Kaoru nodded slowly as she finished braiding her hair.  
"Then why are you frightened with a slight touch of apprehension?"  
Kenshin asked. "I can sense such things, you know," Kenshin took a  
few cautious steps towards Kaoru.  
  
"I felt like such a dork when I answered your proposal with  
'sure'," Kaoru admitted. "I told Ayane about it and she suggested I  
can 'make it up' to you by being a little more affectionate," Kenshin  
looked at Kaoru oddly then started to laugh.  
  
"Hahahaha, ororoo," Kenshin said as he held a hand on his  
forehead. "Kaoru, I hardly asked in a romantic manner either. You  
don't need to rush things because you feel you are inadequete. You had  
me when you first swung that bokken at me and I called you 'Kaoru-dono'.  
Rushing into things just makes us nervous," Kaoru's blush disappeared  
and she reached behind her back and pulled out a shinai.  
  
Kaoru gave Kenshin a small whack on his head. "That's for  
laughing at my discomfort, Kenshin," Kaoru said as she laid on her bed.  
"I think it'll be fine if you slept next to me, just don't get any  
ideas! Wait," Kaoru said as she thought for a moment, "Don't ACT on  
your ideas YET!" Kaoru added. Kenshin rubbed the bump on his head and  
laid down on the futon next to Kaoru.  
  
"Don't worry, Kaoru," Kenshin reassured her, "THAT subject makes  
me nervous too,"  
  
"Oh? But you were MARRIED!" Kaoru pointed out.  
  
"We never... did anything," Kenshin said hesitantly. "It was  
the middle of the war and I didn't want to have children in the middle  
of chaos,"  
  
"I can't believe it," Kaoru muttered to herself, "both of us  
won't know what to do when the time comes!"  
  
"Oro? That's not true, Kaoru," Kenshin said. "My master gave  
me 'the talk' before I left his training when I was 14," Kaoru turned  
around and gave Kenshin an odd look. "Good point," Kenshin added.  
  
***  
  
Yutaro and Yahiko arrived the next morning for their lessons,  
and they were, as usual, fighting. Kaoru sighed in frustration and  
looked at her two students. "What is it now?" Kaoru asked in  
aggrivation.  
  
"Yutaro put his lips on Tsubame's hand! How gross is that?"  
Yahiko shouted as he waved his shinai at his arch rival.  
  
"It's a common European custom!" Yutaro countered as he waved  
his cane. "Just because this punk has no class doesn't mean I have to  
suffer from it!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Kaoru shouted. "I have the perfect solution to  
this!" Kaoru walked away from her two students and went into the  
equipment shed. She came out a few seconds later and held her hands  
behind her back with an evil glint in her eyes. "You two WILL learn to  
get along and this will see to it!" Kaoru shouted as her hands whipped  
out to her two students in blinding speed and a loud CLANK sound filled  
their ears. "There, now I'll take that off as soon as the two of you  
learn to work together," Kaoru said with a grin.  
  
Yahiko felt a strange weight on his left wrist so he looked down  
and saw a handcuff on it. He looked down on the attached meterlong  
chain and saw on the other end another handcuff with Yutaro's right  
wrist in it. "What the hell?!?" both boys yelled.  
  
"C'mon buso!" Yahiko pleaded, "This is too far! Please, just  
give me the key!"  
  
"Kamiya-sensei," Yutaro said, "Please unchain me from that idiot  
punk? I'll promise to stay away from his woman!"  
  
"No way, you two!" Kaoru answered. "You two will stay that way  
until you learn to get along. Oh, and you can forget about trying to  
pick pocket me, Yahiko. I gave the key to Kenshin and he hid it  
somewhere," Both boys hung their heads down in defeat. "Good, now  
both of you go into the dojo and practice SOFTLY! If I hear a real  
whack, I'm going to shorten the chain!"  
  
Kenshin walked next to Kaoru and asked her, "How long did you  
want to do that?" Kaoru giggled a little and turned to face Kenshin.  
  
"Oh, ever since Yutaro came back," Kaoru answered.as she walked  
towards the dojo. Kenshin grinned at Kaoru's back and went back to the  
laundry to see Ayane was hanging it.  
  
"Oro? Ayane-dono, I'm the one that usually does the laundry  
here," Kenshin said. Ayane turned and smiled at Kenshin.  
  
"Well, I'm staying here for free, so I have to do my share,  
right?" Ayane said.  
  
"About that," Kenshin said. "We need to talk about a possible  
assault on the dojo. Tonno Atsuko might see it as his only option to  
both defeat Kaoru and gain a new base of operations. If such an  
assault happens, we need to discuss the role you will play. I have a  
pivotal role for you,"  
  
"Don't worry, Kenshin," Ayane answered with a grin. "When you  
have me here, you'll have my skills and my naginata too!"  
  
"I don't doubt your skills, Ayane-dono," Kenshin replied, "but I  
had a slightly different role in mind for you,"  
  
***  
  
Yahiko and Yutaro were both walking home, chained to eachother.  
"I can't believe I'm chained to a playboy pervert" Yahiko muttered to  
himself. "Hey walk faster!" Yahiko shouted as he yanked the chain.  
  
"I'll walk at my own pace, thank you very much," Yutaro retorted  
as he yanked the chain back. Yahiko stopped walking and sniffed the  
air. "Hey, why did you stop moving, idiot?" Yutaro said. Yahiko  
ignored his rival's insult.  
  
"There's gunpowder in the air. Something's happening!" Yahiko  
shouted as he lept into an empty ally and yanked Yutaro to follow.  
"The wind's blowing to the west today, so the shots have been fired back  
in the direction at the dojo!" Yahiko shouted. "We need to get back  
there!"  
  
***  
  
Kenshin stood with his sakabato unsheathed, 30 young men and  
some older teenagers in Shinsengumi uniforms with katanas unsheathed,  
aimed at him. Kaoru's back was against his own and she held a bokken  
in her hands at ready position. The rank of swordsmen opened up and a  
lone man walked forward towards the pair. "Tonno Akutsa," Kenshin  
addressed the man. "I knew you'd try this, but so soon? Sloppy. I  
can defeat every one of your men before they realized I moved," Kenshin  
stated.  
  
Akutsa smiled at this and answered, "Of course you can,  
Battousai, but you won't. I'm here to challenge your fiancee. If she  
wins, I'll leave her alone. If I win, this dojo is mine,"  
  
"If you win," Kenshin said with a glare in his eyes, "you'd kill  
her,"  
  
"True, but that's the price of war," Akutsa answered with an  
evil grin. Kenshin grinned back.  
  
"Ayane-dono, NOW!" Kenshin yelled. The dojo's doors slid open  
and Ayane leapt out and ran through the ranks of swordsmen before they  
realized what happened and she bounded over the outer walls and ran.  
Akutsa turned his head slightly and saw the fleeing woman.  
  
"So you converted one of my Elite. Your big plan was to make  
her flee?" Tonno chuckled, "You've grown feeble, Battousai,"  
  
***  
  
Yahiko and Yutaro got to the dojo's gates but saw twin 15 year  
old swordsmen in dark blue with a wakazashi each, the perfect mirror  
image of eachother. "Get out of our way!" Yahiko shouted at the twins  
which guarded the gates.  
  
"Yeah! We need to get in there!" Yutaro added.  
  
The twin brothers grinned and drew their short swords. "We are  
the Twin Blades of the Elite," the two brothers said in synchronization,  
"and the only way you can pass is by defeating us,"  
  
***  
  
Wow! The Mastery Arc is almost nearing completion, but there  
are so many storyarcs I have left in my mind! I can't believe I've  
gotten this far! Well, keep sending in your opinions! 


	13. The Disicples vs The Twins

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Here I am again! Its good I keep getting responses from you fans!  
Oh, and something to look forward to: after the Mastery Arc will be the  
3 chapter long 'Marriage Arc'. After the Marriage Arc, I'll start the  
spinoff fic, 'Itachi to Hebi', but don't worry, 'Tanuki to Ryuu' will  
still go on! 'Itachi to Hebi' will have romance and action like  
'Tanuki To Ryuu' did, but 'Itachi to Hebi' will also have elements of  
mystery and intrique, and the focus of the fic will be Misao and Aoshi!  
Anyways, back to the fic!  
  
Chapter 13- The Disciples vs the Twins  
  
"Listen you two," Yahiko started as he unslung his shinai, "you  
better get away from that gate!" Yutaro held his cane in his left hand  
in a similar fashion as a shinai, but felt a bit more reserved than  
Yahiko. Yutaro never had success against a real blade, and that  
aprehension seemed harmful. The twin smiled and moved forward, in time  
with eachother.  
  
"It seems," one twin said as he gripped the hilt of his  
wakizashi tighter.  
  
"That the blackhaired brat is the stronger of the two," the  
other twin finished as he copied his brother's movements. Both  
brothers swung at Yahiko at the precise same moment from opposite  
directions. Yahiko lept back, but stumbled as the chain ran short.  
The two blades barely missed Yahiko and he struck one of the brothers  
right in the face with his shinai.  
  
Both brothers lept back to the front of the gate and Yahiko  
glared at his partner. "Hey! Stop looking stupid and help!" Yahiko  
shouted at his arch rival. Yutaro moved in closer to Yahiko with fear  
in his eyes.  
  
"What can we do? They have real swords!" Yutaro whispered to  
Yahiko.  
  
"You must really be an idiot," Yahiko muttered back, "a  
wakizashi's range is equal to my shinai and your cane, but our weapons  
are lighter! Plus we have a mobility advantage!"  
  
"HAD," Yutaro pointed out as he held up his shackled wrist.  
Yahiko groaned at the situation.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Kaoru," Yahiko mumbled to himself.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru stopped the sneeze before it began and stepped away from  
Kenshin to face Tonno Akutsa. To sneeze in such a situation would  
almost assure death from the distraction. "Tell your men to sheath  
their swords," Kaoru said.  
  
"You presume to order me, woman?" Tonno responded. "But I can  
see how it would intimidate such a weak person as yourself, so..."  
Tonno nodded and all of his men sheathed their swords. Kaoru's eyes  
glared at Tonno.  
  
"I'm not weak," Kaoru stated. "In fact, you are the weak one,  
Tonno Akutsa. Too weak to live in a new era," Kaoru stepped away  
from Kenshin and circled around him. The cool autumn air blew many  
brown leaves around the courtyard in Kaoru's pause before she continued.  
"My sword is the protect, and I will absolutely protect this new era  
from the likes of you," Kaoru said as her eyes flared and five leaves  
which circled around her exploded. Kenshin grinned as he saw the  
leaves snap and sheathed his sword.  
  
"It will be a good fight, but I suggest you take it inside the  
dojo," Kenshin said.  
  
***  
  
Yahiko lept upward to try and finish the twin on his side when a  
tug reminded him of his anchor and he was yanked back down to the  
ground. "Dammit," Yahiko muttered, then rolled towards his partner and  
barely avoided a stab of the wakizashi. "Don't just stand there and  
attack that other silly twin!" Yahiko shouted at Yutaro!  
  
"How can I?" Yutaro shouted back. "He's got a SWORD!"  
  
Yahiko shook his head in disdain. "So? Stop backing away and  
attack!"  
  
"It seems these two," one twin started.  
  
"Cannot agree," the other finished. Both students glared at  
the twins.  
  
"Just attack?" Yutaro asked.  
  
"Yeah," Yahiko answered. Both students crouched low, then  
leapt at the twins with their weapons swung at their targets.  
  
***  
  
"Why should I help them?" a figure in shadows asked as he lit a  
cigarette. Ayane glared at the man.  
  
"I was told you were difficult, but I didn't think you were  
stupid," Ayane muttered. The man in shadows glared at the woman with  
the naginata.  
  
"Listen, woman, I don't have time to run to that little dojo  
every time someone wants to attack that woman," the man said as he took  
a puff of his cigarette. "Now leave before I have you arrested for  
carrying a weapon,"  
  
"The man is Tonno Akutsa of the Shinsengumi, and he's going to  
assasinate the Emperor," Ayane said. "He plans on bringing back the  
shogunate," The man in the shadows and smoke dropped the cigarette and  
stepped on it, then turned out the door.  
  
"Well?" Saito Hajime asked indignantly as he stepped out of the  
shadows and smoke. "You wanted to drag me there, woman," he said, "so  
don't be too surprised when I agree,"  
  
"The Battousai was right," Ayane said as she narrowed her eyes  
at the man, "You are a bastard,"  
  
"A hitokiri that doesn't kill is not Battousai," Saito pointed  
out. "And a man that claims to support the shogunate in the Meiji is  
not a Shinsengumi. That much is for certain."  
  
***  
  
The twins grinned as they saw the two brats attack them. At  
the exact moment, the two brothers grabbed the chain linking Kaoru's  
students, then yanked it. Yahiko and Yutaro fell before their attacks  
connected with a thud. "Go for their hands!" Yahiko lept as he struck  
the brother's hand closest to his section of the chain and saw Yutaro  
did the same. The twins released the chain and that gave the time for  
Yahiko and Yutaro to step back.  
  
"This is useless!" Yutaro shouted. "This chain's a piece of  
crap, and those jerks move in perfect synchronization!" An explosion  
inside the courtyard boomed in their ears.  
  
"Ignore it, Yutaro! We HAVE to defeat them! FOCUS ONLY ON  
THAT AND WE WILL WIN!" Yahiko shouted with deterimation. "Every  
weakness has a strength,"  
  
"How can THIS possibly have a strength?" Yutaro asked as he  
waved his right chained hand.  
  
"The strength of steel is strength enough," Yahiko replied with  
a grin. "If synchronization is their strength, then we shall make it  
ours as well. When I say 'Go', go through forms 4, 7, 12, and 8,"  
Yutaro nodded and narrowed his eyes as he firmed his grip on his cane.  
"3," Yahiko kept his resolution firm. "2," Yutaro steadied his  
breathing and focused on the targets on his opponent's body. "1," The  
twins grinned and held their wakizashis in attack position. "GO!"  
  
***  
  
Kenshin followed Kaoru into the dojo and made it a point to  
glare at all of Tonno's soldiers. "This won't be a friendly duel,  
woman," Tonno Akutsa said in arrogance. "Whoever can still fight in  
the end is the winner,"  
  
"I'm aware of that," Kaoru answered. "If you are done  
patronizing me, we should begin. Kenshin, make yourself comfortable.  
This will be a long duel,"  
  
"Alright, Kaoru, but I will not let anyone die before me. You  
remember that, Tonno," Kenshin said as he took his sakabato out of his  
belt and sat down against the wall.  
  
"Oh? Isn't this a cute picture?" Saito's mocking voice said as  
he entered the dojo and leaned against the wall opposite of Kenshin's.  
"a little duel to the death? Don't let me stop you," Saito lit  
another cigarette and took a slow drag. Tonno looked at the man that  
entered the dojo and bowed to him.  
  
"Saito-san!" Tonno said. "What are you doing in such a  
uniform? Are you here to help bring back the Shinsengumi?"  
  
"Why bring back something which already exists?" Saito asked  
rudely. "Even to this day, I am Shinsengumi. This uniform gives me  
the authority to practice Aku Soku Zan. But please, don't let me  
interrupt this little match,"  
  
"HEY!" Ayane shouted as she entered the dojo, "You're supposed  
to HELP US!" Saito glared at the woman.  
  
"I said I will stop the man's amibitions, but that does not mean  
I will help you," Saito explained. "Besides, I want to see if Himura's  
woman can fight,"  
  
"Even the great Saito Hajime fell under the influence of the  
Meiji?" Tonno asked himself. "Its no matter, then,"  
  
***  
  
Yahiko smacked his shinai against the chest of his opponent and  
heard a smack to his left and knew Yutaro did the same. He then  
proceeded into the forms that he told Yutaro to execute and was rewarded  
to hear Yutaro landing the blows in time with him. Then, the 8th form  
came up. A spinning manuver to strike the neck of the opponent. As  
Yahiko spun to his left, Yutaro spun to his right and the opposite  
spinning motions yanked on the chain, causing both Yutaro and Yahiko to  
lose their forward momentum. The momentary confusion was all the time  
the Twin Blades needed. They lashed out with their short swords and  
sliced their opponent's wooden weapons to the handle.  
  
"Back away!" Yahiko shouted as he pulled back and Yutaro  
followed.  
  
"Oh, great idea, genious! Yutaro shouted. "We had them until  
form 8! Did you forget about THIS?" Yutaro held up his right wrist yet  
again. "Now we are weaponless,"  
  
"The hilt is all we need," Yahiko retorted. "We've been  
thinking about this the wrong way. We aren't twins and we shouldn't  
move in synch with one another. All we need to do is take them both  
down at once,"  
  
"How do you suggest we do that? If you forgot, all your other  
plans were a bust," Yutaro said angrily. Yahiko ignored Yutaro's  
rantings and studied the twins. Both were about a foot taller than  
himself, but neither were overly muscular.  
  
"We'll charge straight at them," Yahiko stated. "As soon as we  
get into their range, we'll run on the outside of them and keep going!"  
  
"What the hell will that accomplish?" Yutaro asked.  
  
"Just do it," Yahiko said. "We'll only have one shot at this,  
so you better run as fast as I do,"  
  
"If this doesn't work, I'll beat the crap out of you in the  
underworld," Yutaro threatened.  
  
"It will work," Yahiko said. Both boys took a stance to start  
their charge. "GO!" Yahiko shouted and they both ran towards the  
twins. Right when they reached the wakizashi's range, Yahiko circled  
to the far right, and Yutaro to the far left. The twins didn't flinch  
as they slice both students in the shoulder, but that distracted them.  
  
"KAMIYA KASSHIN RYUU CLOTHESLINE!" Yahiko shouted as the meter  
long chain which held him to his arch rival was stretched to its limits  
and smacked both twins in the face. The force of their charge added to  
the sharp blow of the chain and knocked the Twin Blades of the Elite  
out.  
  
"It doesn't hurt so bad," Yutaro mumbled as he held the light  
cut on his right shoulder with his left hand.  
  
"Yeah, its not deep," Yahiko replied. He grabbed one of the  
fallen wakizashis and sliced the chain. "There, now grab their  
sheaths. It may not be as solid as a bokken, but it'll do,"  
  
***  
  
"Before I begin this battle," Tonno Akutsa said as he unsheathed  
his katana, "I must let you know that I do not show mercy to women that  
defy the old ways,"  
  
Kaoru assumed her ready stance and narrowed her eyes at her  
opponent. "I'm aware of that when you pinned that note on my dojo,"  
she replied icily.  
  
"Ayane, I'll kill you after I kill her," Tonno said as he  
assumed a two handed hirazuki stance. "Just letting you know," Ayane  
glared at her former boss.  
  
Kaoru didn't flinch when the Tonno steadied his aim. "What?  
You're not afraid of the hirazuki?"  
  
Kaoru smiled a small smile. "I already know your hirazuki is  
nothing compared to the Gatotsu that Saito uses, and even then I know  
the weaknesses in the form,"  
  
"It doesn't have to be the Gatotsu to skewer you," Tonno  
answered as he charged forward towards Kaoru.  
  
***  
  
Yahiko finished tying up the twins and held a wakizashi sheath  
in his hand. "Good, you ready?" Yahiko asked Yutaro.  
  
"Yeah, the bleeding stopped," Yutaro answered as he gripped the  
other wakizashi sheath in his left hand.  
  
"Good, now lets open the gate!"  
  
***  
  
Wow! What did you all think of Chapter 13? I actually have  
it so that the battle in this chapter and the battle in the next chapter  
happen at the same time, thus the explosions will be explained in the  
next chapter. I've been trying to draw some scenes from my fanfic but  
I discovered.... I SUCK AT DRAWING RUROKEN! **Cries in the corner**  
Any artists out there? Please help me! 


	14. The True End of the True Group

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
IF anyone didn't catch it, Kaoru passed the second test in the  
last chapter. This chapter is the last of the Mastery Arc, but the  
Marriage Arc is next! Expect Aoshi and Misao to come in next chapter  
to help with the arrangements! Heh, expect all sorts of weird  
interaction between Ayane and Misao! Oh, and expect Misao in a kimono!  
That is if she doesn't make a pin cushion.  
  
Chapter 14- The True End of the True Group  
  
Akutsa charged forward and thrust his katana's point right at  
Kaoru's neck. Kaoru ducked underneath the thrust and moved forward  
within range and swung her bokken at Akutsa's stomach. Akutsa dropped  
his left hand down and blocked Kaoru's swing with the back of his  
forearm. Kaoru bolted to the right and out of Akutsa's range.  
  
"That arm won't be much good if you block my strikes with it,"  
Kaoru said. "You may not think much of me, but I can break that arm,"  
Akutsa chuckled and assumed the hirazuki stance, the point of his katana  
aimed at Kaoru's chest.  
  
"Physical strength means nothing before the law of Aku Soku Zan.  
That was your only strike, Kamiya," Akutsa said with confidence. Kaoru  
narrowed her eyes and analyzed Akutsa's stance and saw no change when  
compared to his first attack. Kaoru assumed a defensive stance and  
kept her eyes trained on the tip of her opponent's katana.  
  
With explosive speed Akutsa charged forward and thrusted at  
Kaoru again. Kaoru dodged to the right of the thrust and circled her  
opponent. Kaoru began her swing when Akutsa smirked and said "I  
thought I said you won't get another strike," as he dropped a small bomb  
then leapt away. Kaoru saw the bomb as well and leapt back herself.  
The bomb's explosion tore through the floor of the dojo and pushed Kaoru  
back a few feet. "Wasn't expecting that, were you? War has a lot of  
unknown elements and the use of gunpowder is just one of them," Akutsa  
grinned. "If you get within my range again, I'll just drop another  
one,"  
  
Kaoru looked at the hole in her dojo's floor then glared at  
Akutsa. "My dojo's repair costs are high enough as it is," Kaoru said,  
"but you must feel ashamed of yourself to use explosives because you are  
afraid of a woman getting within your range. Such a dirty trick for  
one who claims to be from the Shinsengumi,"  
  
"There's nothing dirty about it," Akutsa answered. "The ends  
justify the means. There is no 'fair' or 'unfair' in a battle to the  
death. There's only a victor and a victim," Akutsa assumed the  
hirazuki stance yet again. "This time I will make contact," Before  
Kaoru had time to react, Akutza grabbed his wakizashi's hilt with his  
left hand and flung the smaller blade at Ayane. "How can you protect  
two people?!?" Akutsa taunted as he charged forward at Kaoru with his  
katana aimed at her again.  
  
"I don't have to," Kaoru said as she moved out of the thrust in  
the last second, "because Kenshin told you that he will make sure no one  
will die. Looks like your sword's stuck, both of them," Kaoru pointed  
out as Akutsa's katana went straight through the dojo's wall. Akutsa  
looked back to see if his smaller blade got Ayane, but saw that Kenshin  
had caught the blade of the wakizashi in mid-air, his palm slightly cut  
from the grab. "Good save, Kenshin," Kaoru said as she moved away from  
Akutsa.  
  
"Yeah," Kenshin answered with a smile as he threw the wakizashi  
down into the ground and walked back to sit on the other side of the  
dojo again. "Ayane-dono, you can move again now," Kenshin said as he  
regarded the naginata woman that seemed frozen in surprise.  
  
"Shut up," Ayane muttered in embarassment.  
  
"You won't make a fool out of me!" Akutsa yelled as he tightened  
both of his hands on his katana's hilt and swung it towards Kaoru. The  
katana tore through the dojo's wall and headed straight for Kaoru's  
neck. Kaoru ducked under the wild swing and opted to move back again.  
  
"She doesn't have to," Saito said as he took another drag from  
his cigarette. "You are doing a fine job of that yourself, aho. Your  
blade seems to have rusted, Tonno. She's fighting defensively in fear  
of explosives, yet even then you cannot land a single strike,"  
  
"Then its time for me to show you the improved hirazuki!" Akutsa  
growled as he assumed the same stance again.  
  
"Aho," Saito muttered, "how can you improve a form that you  
didn't' even master yet," Saito extinguished his cigarette against the  
dojo's wall and tossed it into the air. Kaoru assumed her defensive  
stance again and waited for the thrust to come. Akutsa grinned as his  
right hand slid to the far end of his hilt. As the cigarette hit the  
ground, Akutsa gave a mighty battle cry as he charged towards Kaoru  
again. Kaoru picked out her target on Akutsa's body and ducked under  
the initial thrust.  
  
"Not this time!" Akutsa shouted as, in mid-thrust, his right  
hand came to the end of the hilt and gave a palm thrust which  
accelerated and lengthened the thrust. The additional burst of  
acceleration to the thrust made the katana's tip cut the back of Kaoru's  
shirt and barely missed the flesh. "Now get back!" Akutsa yelled as he  
kicked Kaoru in the face. Kaoru flew back from the kick and landed on  
her back.  
  
"Damn," Kaoru muttered as she stood up and wiped the small  
trickle of blood from her mouth. She sensed Kenshin tense slightly  
when she was kicked, but he made no move yet. "How long did it take  
you to come up with that?" Kaoru asked Akutsa.  
  
"Does it matter?" Akutsa answered as he assumed the hirazuki  
stance again. "With the last moment acceleration, my hirazuki gains  
strength and resolve like a wolf sensing its prey is near death. The  
only thing left for you to do is die,"  
  
"If I die, what stops Kenshin from beating you to an inch of  
your life?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Grief," Akutsa answered with a sinister smile. "You may not  
be much of a woman, but he loves you for some strange reason. Your  
death will make him a shell of a man,"  
  
"That won't work," Kenshin answered. Akutsa didn't bother to  
look at Kenshin and let his right hand slip to the end of the hilt  
again.  
  
"Won't it?" Akutsa said before he charged again. Kaoru leapt  
back from the thrust, but miscalculated the full range of the  
accelerated hirazuki and the tip of the katana went into her left  
shoulder. Kaoru quickly ducked from the following swing and rolled out  
of Akutsa's range. Kenshin saw Kaoru was cut and he stood up with a  
look of rage in his eyes.  
  
"SIT DOWN KENSHIN!" Kaoru shouted. Kenshin looked like he was  
about to object but Kaoru cut him off. "It didn't even cut deep into  
the flesh! Don't worry, I can take him. In his next strike he will  
de defeated, so just sit down and watch," Kaoru reassured Kenshin.  
Kenshin reluctantly sat down.  
  
"Alright, Kaoru," Kenshin said, "but if he hurts you again, I  
will do something about it," Kenshin gave Akutsa an extra strong glare  
before he smiled at Kaoru.  
  
"Thanks Kenshin," Kaoru said. Kaoru redirected her attention  
to Akutsa. "Tonno Akutsa, that was your last strike against someone  
else. With your next thrust, I shall defeat you," Kaoru said as she  
gripped the hilt of her bokken.  
  
"Don't make me laugh. You have no defense against my improved  
Hirazuki!" Akutsa shouted as he assumed the stance once again. Akutsa  
charged forward and once again, in mid-thrust, pushed his katana forward  
with his right palm. "This is where you die!"  
  
"This is where I seal your blade!" Kaoru shouted back as she  
stepped forward with the end of her hilt pushed forward with her hands.  
The katana's tip dug slightly into the end of the bokken's hilt.  
"Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Ougi! Hadome!" Kaoru announced. "Your improved  
Hirazuki has a fatal flaw in its form. There's a split second that you  
are off-balance when you switch to accelerate your thrust with that palm  
push. From this position, you cannot move forward since your katana's  
tip is locked and moving back will make you fall, releasing the force of  
my block right into your face. The same goes with changing into a wide  
swing," Kaoru saw the astonisment in Akutsa's face. "You have no  
options left and its difficult for you to hold that stance,"  
  
"Impossible!" Akutsa muttered as his footing in mid-thrust  
started to get uncomfortable. "To be defeated by a woman..."  
Akutsa's right foot began to slip and he knew he lost as his katana flew  
out of his grip and Kaoru's bokken hilt headed straight towards his  
face.  
  
"Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Ougi! Hawatari!" Kaoru shouted as the end  
of her hilt struck Akutsa right in the chin and she flipped over him.  
Kaoru turned around and saw Tonno Akutsa's unconscious form on the dojo  
floor. "Its over,"  
  
The surrounding troops looked at their fallen master and many  
reached for their weapons. Saito stopped them as he moved out of the  
dojo. "This man lost because he lost sight of the true goal of Aku  
Soku Zan. You may wear the old uniforms but you are NOT Shinsengumi.  
The Shinsengumi of the Meiji are ones such as myself that do not  
needlessly destroy but pick at the fleas of the era. Now leave before  
I arrest you for violating the weapon's ban," The thirty men looked at  
Saito's unwavering eyes and they all hung their heads low as they opened  
the gates and walked out of the courtyard.  
  
Yahiko and Yutaro quickly ran in through the open gates. "Is  
everything ok?" Yahiko shouted. "Where's the big boss?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said as he pointed to the unconscious form of  
Tonno Akutsa. "Kaoru already took care of him, Yahiko. Are you two  
ok?" Kenshin asked the two boys.  
  
"Yeah, just peachy," Yutaro answered. "We beat up a set of  
twins. They're tied up outside of the gates,"  
  
"Hey!" Kaoru shouted. "You two are out of the chain!  
Kenshin, can you go grab another one for me?"  
  
Before Kenshin could move, the two students objected. "Now wait  
a minute Kaoru!" Yahiko shouted, "Yutaro and I did work together!  
That's how we defeated the twins! I cut the chain so we could help with  
any problems inside the gate!"  
  
"Its true, Kamiya-sensei!" Yutaro added, "I think the two of us  
learned some form of teamwork out there,"  
  
"Oh, alright," Kaoru relented. "Kenshin, give them the key so  
they can get the shackles off,"  
  
"Its right here," Kenshin said as he reached in his shirt and  
tossed the boys the key. The two boys quickly unlocked the shackles  
and left the dojo as they cheered about freedom.  
  
Saito walked back into the dojo and drew his katana. "Some  
fools need to be taken care of to ensure the name of the Shinsengumi  
will never be tainted," Saito announced as he aimed his sword at the  
fallen Tonno Akutsa. "Die,"  
  
"Now wait a minute!" Kaoru shouted as she got infront of Saito,  
"You can't kill an unconscious man! I suggest you leave my land. You  
can take him ONLY IF you promise you'll arrest him,"  
  
"Foolish girl, do you think he'll care that you showed him  
mercy?" Saito retorted.  
  
"Saito..." Kenshin said behind Saito's back, his hand on his  
sakabato's hilt.  
  
"Fine," Saito said as he sheathed his katana. "You two are too  
nice and don't expect me to bail you out anymore," Saito picked Tonno  
Akutsa's unconscious form and walked out of the dojo.  
  
Kenshin saw Kaoru's shirt stain from the cut. "Let me take a  
look at that, Kaoru. Ayane-dono? Can you get the medicine cabinet?  
I need to treat Kaoru's cut," Ayane nodded and slid the dojo's door  
shut as she left for the house. "Kaoru, may I?" Kenshin asked as he  
gestured to her shoulder. Kaoru nodded and Kenshin pulled Kaoru's  
shirt down a little bit and looked at the small cut. "It doesn't look  
bad but it is bleeding a bit," Kenshin said.  
  
Kenshin's head got closer to the cut and he took a small lick of  
the blood. "Ewww, Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted in digust. "What's that  
for?"  
  
Kenshin looked up to Kaoru and replied, "Oro? Oh, sorry. Its  
an old habit. Its not that bad, see?" Kenshin said as he held up his  
cut palm to Kaoru's face. Kaoru looked at the small dribble of blood  
on Kenshin's palm and cautiously took a small lick herself.  
  
"Alright, its not that bad, but its still really weird," Kaoru  
replied. Kenshin, though, just took another lick of Kaoru's wound.  
"Do you find it that interesting?" she asked as she took another  
cautious lick of Kenshin's palm.  
  
At that moment, Ayane walked in with the medicine chest and saw  
Kenshin and Kaoru licking at eachother's cuts. "Alright," Ayane  
mumbled to herself, "this is weird,"  
  
***  
  
That's the end of the Mastery Arc! Got a lot for a footnote,  
but first....  
The Making of Tonno Akutsa- It started when I realized I needed a  
villian who'd be important in Kaoru's mastery of her style. She  
didn't' need her own Shishio, so I decided she instead needed her own  
Saito(well, not really since they'll never fight again). I'd also  
wanted to see how Kaoru would do against the hirazuki, and I'm pleased  
to say she did rather well!  
  
Alright, now about the blood licking thing. Kenshin has a thing for  
licking his own blood. I think it's a fetish for him. 


	15. A Trade for the Bridegroom?

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Well, so begins the wedding arc! Just found a lot about Shinto  
weddings and my original thoughts were incorrect! The  
ceremony can be held at a shrine though, so some of my notions can be  
used still. Who enjoyed the Mastery Arc? I did ^_^x  
  
Chapter 15- A Trade for the Bridegroom?  
  
Kenshin finished the project he worked on early in the morning  
and looked at his progress. He nodded to himself in satisfaction and  
picked up the object he was working on to show Kaoru. Kenshin slid the  
dojo's door open and saw Kaoru was in the middle of her forms.  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru said in a happy tone, "What's behind your back?"  
Kaoru tried to peer behind Kenshin's back to see what he was hiding.  
  
"Ah, Kaoru," Kenshin said with a smile, "It's a gift to  
celebrate your mastery!" Kenshin presented Kaoru with a wooden sign  
which read 'Kamiya Kaoru, Master' in Kenshin's barely legible  
handwriting. Kaoru looked at the sign with an odd expression in her  
eyes and tilted her head to see if she could read it better. "Oro,  
Kaoru you don't like it?" Kenshin asked, worried that she didn't like  
his gift.  
  
"No no, its very sweet!" Kaoru replied, "Its just that I can  
barely read it." Kaoru took the sign into her hands and held it to get  
a closer look. "Its nice, really it is, but it doesn't look too  
professional. Kenshin, how come you can control a sword with precision  
but you can barely make characters legible?"  
  
"Oro? Is it really that bad?" Kenshin asked. "I guess its  
just that my master never really taught me that much in the way of  
handwriting. We can wait for another plaque, but it would help your  
school if everyone knows you are a full master," Kaoru looked at  
Kenshin and then the poorly written sign. She sighed in defeat.  
  
"Well, it could go up for a while until I make a more permanent  
one," Kaoru said as she ran her hand over the sign. She walked to the  
far wall of the dojo and took down the old sign with her name that had  
'Assistant Master', written by her father before he left, and replaced  
it with the one Kenshin wrote. "There, now everyone will know I'm a  
Master," Kaoru said as she stepped back and looked at the row of wooden  
plaques.  
  
"Yeah, it looks great," Kenshin stepped next to Kaoru and put  
his arm over her shoulder. "Kaoru, I was thinking about the wedding.  
Do you want a ceremony in the spring or before winter arrives?" Kenshin  
asked Kaoru.  
  
"Well, the sooner the better I think," Kaoru replied. "Tae's  
been looking forward to planning a wedding for a LONG time I think we  
should invite Misao and Aoshi as well. First we need to find a priest  
and shrine, though,"  
  
***  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked into a modest Shinto shrine. "This  
looks like a nice place," Kaoru said as she looked at the well-kept  
temple. An aged priest walked forward and greeted the pair.  
  
"Ah, hello! How can I be of service to such a lovely young  
couple?" the priest asked as he gave a small bow.  
  
"The two of us would like to be married," Kenshin answered with  
a smile. "We'd prefer a ceremony performed within a month if  
possible,"  
  
"Alright, I think we can arrange that," the priest remarked.  
"Oh, and which family name do you two wish to register under?"  
  
"Kamiya," Kaoru answered. The priest's face turned white.  
  
"K..kamiya? As in the Kamiya dojo?" the priest asked. Kenshin  
and Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Yes, is that a problem?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru frowned and  
knew what to expect.  
  
"Umm, no, its not but, OPPS, I seemed to have forgotten, we've  
been booked solid for months now, sorry!" the priest said in a hasty  
manner. "Better luck elsewhere!"  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked out of the shrine and back into the  
street. "That was the fifth shrine," Kaoru muttered to herself.  
"Kenshin," Kaoru asked as she turned her head to face her fiancee, "does  
my dojo really have that kind of reputation?"  
  
"Maa maa," Kenshin replied, "its just that no other place in  
Tokyo's been attacked by balloons and ninjas and Shinsengumi. Its  
neither of our faults, Kaoru. Don't worry, we'll find a priest,"  
  
"We are almost out of shrines, Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted. Kaoru  
sighed in defeat. "We could have the ceremony in the dojo. That  
would cut down on the cost. Maybe Aoshi and Misao will have a better  
idea when they get here,"  
  
"Yeah. My Master should be back in six days as well," Kaoru  
gave Kenshin a strange look. "Oro? What's the matter, Kaoru?"  
Kenshin asked.  
  
"Kenshin, I know he raised you, but does he really have to be  
there? He'll probably drink the ceremonial sake," Kaoru said.  
  
"Maa maa," Kenshin responded, "he's like a father to me! I'll  
make sure he will leave enough for the ceremony,"  
  
***  
  
"Hey, stupid apprentice," Hiko remarked from the top of Kaoru's  
roof. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Kenshin arranged for  
them to talk that night to reassure Kaoru that Hiko would not get in the  
way of the ceremony.  
  
"Kaoru and I are trying to arrange a wedding ceremony," Kenshin  
said. "You will be invited, but only if you don't drink the ceremonial  
sake,"  
  
"Do you think that low of me?" Hiko answered. "I feel  
insulted. In fact, I was about to offer an easy solution for the two  
of you,"  
  
"What kind of solution?" Kenshin asked. Any solution Hiko  
offered would have been either rather strange or rather twisted.  
  
"I know a priest," Hiko answered. "I can get him to perform  
the ceremony. But, how will you support your new wife, Kenshin? Your  
only talent is the sword and you aren't allowed to teach my Hiten  
Misturugi Ryuu,"  
  
"You know a priest?" Kenshin asked in disbelief. "How?"  
  
"Well, I experimented in a bit of everything before I started  
pottery. He's a drinking buddy," Hiko replied. Kenshin thought for a  
moment and glared at Hiko.  
  
"Can you teach me pottery?" Kenshin asked. Hiko laughed loudly  
at Kenshin's question.  
  
"I doubt it," Hiko answered. "You may be able to control a  
sword well, but you need talented hands to mold clay. Your handwriting  
shows you don't have such talent. I suggest you stick with what you  
are good at,"  
  
"But I can't teach Hiten Misturugi Ryuu for a living," Kenshin  
answered.  
  
"There's another solution. One that will also help prolong  
Hiten Misturugi Ryuu's effectiveness," Hiko replied with a grin. "So  
I'll be back in six days. You want the ceremony three weeks from now,  
right? That's cutting it close,"  
  
***  
  
"Hold it, Kenshin," Kaoru said in surprise, "He will WHAT?!" she  
screamed as a queestion.  
  
"Maa maa," Kenshin answered as he held his hands up defensively.  
"He's the only one that knows a priest that will perform the ceremony,  
and he will only charge us for sake!"  
  
"Fine," Kaoru replied. "What else did you want to ask me?"  
Kenshin took the sakabato out of his belt, laid it beside him and bowed  
low to Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru, can you please teach me Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu?" Kenshin  
asked in a humble voice.  
  
"Is this your idea of a joke, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, "Because I  
don't think it's a very funny one,"  
  
"I'm serious, Kaoru," Kenshin answered as he lifted his head up.  
"How will I support you or our children? If I'm an instructor of  
Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, I can at least help you give lessons,"  
  
"You serious about this, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she considered  
being Kenshin's master for a short time.  
  
"Very much so, Kaoru. Besides, I need an alternative to Hiten  
Misturugi Ryuu," Kenshin pointed out. Kaoru contemplated the last  
fact.  
  
"Alright, Kenshin," Kaoru answered. "You'll start tomorrow,  
after Yahiko and Yutaro finish with their lessons for the day,"  
  
"What's this?" Ayane asked as she slid the door open. "You're  
going to be his master? But isn't he like insanely better than you?"  
  
"Yeah Kenshin!" Yahiko shouted as he stepped around Ayane, "What  
are you doing asking Kaoru for lessons?"  
  
"Kamiya-sensei," Yutaro asked as he peered around Yahiko's head,  
"will this affect my lessons?"  
  
"Oh goodness!" Tae shouted enthusiastically as she walked into  
the dojo as well, "This will do wonders with your relationship, Kaoru-  
chan!"  
  
"Hey, this is a private moment!" Kaoru shouted as she felt her  
face flush in a furious blush. The large group of eavedroppers sighed  
and closed the door.  
  
"Thank you, Kaoru," Kenshin said with a smile, then blushed.  
"But there is something I wish to discuss with you about this. You  
see," Kenshin nervously rubbed the back of his head and continued, "when  
I see you fight or practice, it excites me,"  
  
"You have to be kidding," Kaoru whispered. "You better not act  
on it, Kenshin. Save it for later, alright?"  
  
"I'll try, Kaoru," Kenshin answered with a nervous grin.  
  
***  
  
Three days later, Kaoru sat on the porch of the dojo with a  
small scold on her face. "Three days, I can't believe it, THREE DAYS!"  
she said in a slightly irate tone. "I know you were good, Kenshin, but  
no one should be able to learn an ENTIRE martial art style in three  
days!" Her other two students were inside the dojo going through their  
forms and Ayane was hanging the laundry. Kenshin, her lastest  
graduate, sat next to her and served her some tea.  
  
"If anything, think of it as a compliment to your instructing  
ability," Kenshin replied with an easy-going smile. "Besides, I've  
been practicing kenjutsu for 18 years, not to mention I witnessed you  
instructing both Yahiko and Yutaro, thus I picked up on most of the  
forms earlier,"  
  
"If you explain it like that," Kaoru started to say, "I guess  
its alright, but it still is weird,"  
  
"No weirder than the normal events that happen here," Shinomori  
Aoshi said as he walked into the courtyard with Misao. "Misao insisted  
we come as soon as possible,"  
  
"Yeah!" Misao chirped energetically as she hopped around, "We  
couldn't wait to come and help! Hey, Aoshi-sama, we can be the 'go-  
between', right?" Misao asked with an eager expression in her eyes.  
  
"Its up to Kamiya and Himura," Aoshi responded, "although we  
would be honored to serve as the 'go-between'. There is plenty of time  
to make arrangements now that the Tonno Akutsa situation has been  
resolved,"  
  
"Hey, Kaoru," Ayane said as she looked at Aoshi and Misao  
suspiciously, "who are these two ninja? The little girl's certainly  
LOUD,"  
  
"Loud?! LITTLE?!" Misao shouted as she grabbed a handful of  
kunai. "I'll show you who's loud!" Aoshi grabbed Misao by her  
ribbon-obi to hold her back. "Aoshi-sama, she called me loud! Let me  
at that cat-girl!" Ayane's left eyebrow twitched.  
  
"I'd rather be a cat than a weasel," Ayane retorted as she  
grabbed her naginata.  
  
"Calm down you two!" Kaoru shouted. "Now if you all will stay  
here, you all will have to get along! That means NO FIGHTING! Ayane,  
yes Aoshi and Misao are friends of mine. Misao, Aoshi, this is Ayane.  
She helped with with the Tonno situation," Kaoru introduced the three  
people. Ayane and Misao made it a point to avoid eye contact. "Now  
if you want to be at my wedding ceremony, I want the two of you to at  
least dress like girls,"  
  
"Kaoru-san!" Misao objected, "I can't kick as well in a kimono!"  
  
"It's a WEDDING, not a battlefield, Misao-chan," Kaoru  
responded, "so I think kicking isn't going to be a priority. Ayane, do  
you have a complaint as well?"  
  
"Well, its just that I don't have anything like a woman's  
kimono," Ayane said.  
  
"Well," Kenshin said with a smile, "There's a first time for  
everything,"  
  
***  
  
So begins the Wedding Arc! I picked the cat as Ayane's animal  
because, I dunno, it seemed to fit ^_^x. Of course Kenshin would feel  
the need to be the breadwinner, thus is why I think his choice to become  
an instructor is well-warranted, even though he's keeping the strength  
of the HMR a secret, he'd need something else to use in combat.  
  
Who is this priest Hiko knows that is willing to perform a  
ceremony for perhaps one of the biggest trouble-attracting couples of  
manga-dom? Well, he's gonna be just as crazy as Hiko, in his own  
little way. 


	16. Of Kimono and Priests

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Well, time for Chapter 16! I'm trying to draw the scene of Kaoru's  
victory from Chapter 14. I'll put it on my website as soon as its  
done(which will be a LONNNNG TIME, unless a talented artist wishes to  
draw it for me ^_^x). I realized I was wayy ahead of writing than  
plotting thus in mid-Chapter 15 I realized I had no plot for the next  
storyarc after Marriage in Tanuki to Ryuu! But that's solved and I got  
a semblence of another storyarc plotted! The next villian shall be  
better than Tonno Akutsa, I PROMISE! Now all I gotta do is finish the  
Marriage Arc before I can test it out in the fic!  
  
Chapter 16- Of Kimono and Priests  
  
Kenshin looked at several of the haori available to him. He  
saw a stunning haori in pure white with a marvelous dragon crest on it  
and knew it was the one he wanted to be married in. With little  
hesitation he purchased it from the merchant and had it wrapped.  
Kenshin hoped Kaoru had the same luck with her kimono.  
  
"I see you picked a haori," Aoshi stated as he regarded the  
package under Kenshin's arm. Aoshi wore a trenchcoat, which hid his  
ninja outfit quite well, but even then Kenshin could not see Aoshi's two  
kodachi in their usual false nodachi sheath.  
  
"Yeah," Kenshin answered. "You are armed, right? I can sense  
it, but you aren't carrying them like usual," Kenshin looked at Aoshi  
with a careful eye but could not see where the two kodachi were.  
  
"I'm carrying them in separate sheathes," Aoshi answered. "One  
on the right, one on the left. In normal clothes, it is easier to  
carry them like this,"  
  
"Ahh," Kenshin responded. "How do you think the girls are  
doing?" Aoshi stopped walking and thought for a moment.  
  
"Misao does not like the idea of wearing a kimono," Aoshi  
answered. "I remember when she was younger she tried to seriously  
injure Omasu over a kimono,"  
***  
  
"Well, what do you think, Misao?" Kaoru asked as she observed  
her handiwork. After hours of work, Kaoru succeeded in freeing Misao's  
hair from her braid and combed it into some semblence of order. Kaoru  
also found a kimono small enough for Misao to wear in a dark blue.  
  
"I can barely breathe in this thing!" Misao muttered. "And  
where can I hide all my weapons?" Kaoru rolled her eyes.  
  
"Its going to be a WEDDING, not a BATTLE," Kaoru answered.  
"How many times do I have to explain it?"  
  
"Well, I'm a ninja," Misao answered. "I'm used to always  
carrying my equipment with me. Besides, you and Himura always attract  
some form of trouble," Misao smiled innocently. Kaoru narrowed her  
eyes slightly. Ayane walked into the house and grinned at the sight of  
Misao.  
  
"Well well, what's this?" Ayane said with a catlike grin. "The  
ninja girl all dressed up. Ain't that cute?" Misao glared at Ayane.  
  
"If I had my kunai, you'll be a pincushion right now.," Misao  
said as she flexed her hand.  
  
"Just try it, sister!" Ayane answered as she waved a fist.  
Kaoru sighed and held her hands up.  
  
"Now hold on you two!" Kaoru said. "You WILL learn how to get  
along. I don't have to deal with the two of you at eachother's  
throats! Now Misao-chan, you look very pretty, but something is  
missing," Kaoru pondered Misao's appearance for a second. "Oh, I  
know!" Kaoru exclaimed as she brought out a bright white ribbon.  
"Now hold still a moment, Misao-chan. This will only take a moment.  
There now, take a look, Misao-chan," Kaoru said as she motioned to the  
mirror.  
  
What Misao saw looked almost like another girl entirely. Her  
long dark hair had a bright white ribbon tied in the top, giving her a  
ponytail and her long hair cascaded down to where her knees were. The  
kimono itself had a light floral pattern and was a dark blue very much  
like her ninja clothes. "This is what I look like? Wow, its like I'm  
a totally different person!" Misao said as she walked towards the mirror  
and touched it. She frowned slightly as she noticed she had to take  
small steps. "But don't count on this being a usual look for me,  
Kaoru-san! And stop giggling at me, Ayane!"  
  
"I can't help it!" Ayane answered with a wide grin. "You had  
NO idea what you looked like! I bet that even your stone-faced  
boyfriend wouldn't know its you!"  
  
"Aoshi-sama is NOT stonefaced!" Misao shouted back. "But, it  
would be interesting to see if he noticed or not," At that moment, the  
gates were opened and Kenshin's greeting was heard. "Ohhh, great!  
I'll surprise them!" Misao said with a grin as she walked out into the  
courtyard.  
  
"Misao-dono, is that you?" Kenshin asked as he saw the young  
girl walk out of the house.  
  
"Ohh, darn Himura!" Misao said, "I was hoping Aoshi-sama  
wouldn't notice it was me!"  
  
"You look very nice, Misao," Aoshi said as he regarded his  
companion. "Very... elegant,"  
  
"REALLY?" Misao said with an enthusiastic smile on her face and  
jumped up and down in exitement. Aoshi nodded without expression.  
"Oh, thank you Aoshi-sama! Maybe you can take me out to dinner  
tonight?"  
  
"It would be best," Aoshi answered. "Afterall, its best if we  
do not impose on our gratious hosts. Where would you like to go?"  
Misao grinned and hopped some more in happiness.  
  
"How about the Akebeko? I heard many fine things about it from  
Sae back in Kyoto!" Misao chirped.  
  
"Very well," Aoshi responded. He then looked at his hosts and  
said, "Misao and I will be back later tonight," Misao couldn't believe  
it. Her first date with Aoshi.  
  
"See you!" Misao said as she waved out of the gates with Aoshi.  
  
"Will they be alright?" Kaoru asked Kenshin. Kenshin grinned  
and nodded.  
  
"They both have an element that the other needs, Kaoru. Kind  
of like us," Kenshin said as he looked at Kaoru. Kaoru blushed and  
turned her head away in embarassment. "Oro? Did I say something  
wrong, Kaoru?"  
  
"No, its not that," Kaoru answered. "Its just that I get  
nervous when you look at me like that," Kenshin felt someone staring  
at the two of them in interest, as did Kaoru, and they both turned  
around and saw Ayane staring at them.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me," Ayane said with a grin. "Just keep  
going,"  
  
"Ayane!" Kaoru exclaimed, "Is my lovelife THAT interesting to  
you?" Ayane nodded and Kaoru sighed. "Well, I'll give you updates if  
you give us privacy, alright?"  
  
"I guess," Ayane muttered, then grinned. "Well, you two can  
always use the dojo for privacy. I'll get started on the laundry,"  
Ayane walked away from the pair and into the house.  
  
"That reminds me! I didn't get any practice today!" Kaoru  
announced. "Kenshin, care to help?"  
  
"Alright, Kaoru," Kenshin answered.  
  
"Good, I'll change!" Kaoru said as she walked back into the  
house.  
  
***  
  
The streets of Tokyo were lit with many lamps as Aoshi and Misao  
walked back to the Kamiya dojo after dinner at the Akebeko. "They sure  
have good food in Tokyo, don't they, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked with a  
smile as she hung off Aoshi's arm.  
  
"It certainly was enjoyable," Aoshi responded with no waver in  
his expression. Misao jumped infront of Aoshi and started to twirl  
around.  
  
"Maybe I should wear a kimono more. It certainly feels nice to  
be elegant," Misao said happily as she skipped ahead. Without warning,  
Misao slipped and fell into a small patch of mud. "Ouch!" Misao  
muttered, then looked at the mud that covered her kimono and her hair.  
"Oh no! Kaoru-san will kill me!" She then looked up and saw Aoshi  
had the faintest smile on his face. "Oh, THIS is funny? I tell you  
jokes for months and not even a crack but THIS is funny?" Misao  
grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at Aoshi. Aoshi side-stepped out  
of the path of the mudball and his face regained its composure.  
  
"Dammit! Who threw mud in my face?" an irate voice yelled from  
behind Aoshi. Misao quickly stood up and tried to wipe as much mud as  
possible off her clothes. The poor victim of Misao's mudball was a  
well-built man with a shrewd face and carried a cane-sword in his left  
hand. "You going to apologize, little lady? Or should I slice you  
right now?" the man said as he drew his blade. "Better yet, how about  
a night together, huh?" Misao's eyes were wide as she realized that  
she was at a great disadvantage without her kunai and mobility. The  
man stopped short when Aoshi grabbed him on the shoulder.  
  
"I suggest you put that blade back in its sheath and leave Misao  
alone," Aoshi said, his voice with an edge of hostility and the air got  
colder.  
  
"Listen buddy," the rude man continued, "That girl threw mud at  
me! I demand compensation!"  
  
"You will get it, but not in that way," Aoshi responded. "Now  
put the blade away and perhaps I can pay for your clothes," The man  
ignored Aoshi's offer and tried to make a swing at the ninja in the  
trenchcoat. Aoshi swiftly punched the man in the face with enough  
force to push the limp body against a building. "Its best if we  
leave," Aoshi said as he held out a hand to Misao.  
  
"Right. Thanks Aoshi-sama!" Misao chirped as she gave Aoshi a  
small peck on the cheek. A small blush appeared on Aoshi's face and  
the two of them hurried back to the dojo.  
  
***  
  
"Try harder, Kaoru!" Kenshin said as he blocked another of  
Kaoru's swings with a shinai. "You almost have it!" Kaoru remained  
silent and made another swing at Kenshin. He blocked again and walked  
around her slowly.  
  
"Alright, I think that's enough practice for today," Kaoru said  
as she held up a hand. "Thanks Kenshin for the session!" Kaoru  
grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off her forehead and neck. "I'll  
be in the bath for a little bit,"  
  
"Wait," Kenshin said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Kaoru shrugged, "A little tired, but its been a long day, why?"  
  
"There's something I wish to ask you, Kaoru," Kenshin said  
nervously as he sat in the center of the dojo. "What about me do you  
like?"  
  
"Well," Kaoru said as she walked towards Kenshin and sat down  
infront of him, "When I first met you, I met the Rurouni. He was kind,  
gentle, and courteous. Even though sometimes he doesn't kno when to  
stop talking," Kaoru said as she gave Kenshin one of her 'looks'.  
"Then I met Battousai. He was a fierce, feral, no-nonsense swordsman  
with a protective streak. I liked both, but... I like both of you  
together as one," Kaoru said with a smile.  
  
"I'm glad," Kenshin responded as his head moved in towards Kaoru  
and he lightly kissed her lips. Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise and  
Kenshin pulled back. "Oro? Did I do something wrong, Kaoru?" Kenshin  
asked as he sensed Kaoru's fear.  
  
"Its not you, Kenshin. You surprised me, that's all," Kaoru  
answered, "Here, try again,"  
  
"Oro! But the mood is gone, Kaoru," Kenshin replied. Kaoru's  
eyes narrowed.  
  
"C'mon, Kenshin, KISS ME!" Kaoru shouted.  
  
"Oro? Kaoru, but the mood is past!" Kenshin answered again as  
he stood up and started to inch towards the door.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted as she grabbed her shinai, "I said KISS  
ME!" Kenshin ran out of the door and Kaoru followed. "I want you to  
kiss me so come back here!"  
  
The gates opened and Misao and Aoshi stepped in the courtyard  
and were greeting by the sight of Kaoru chasing Kenshin around the  
house, waving her shinai.  
  
"Kenshin, you come back here and kiss me!" Kaoru shouted again.  
Kenshin vanished from sight and Kaoru was surprised when he reappeared  
right in front of her.  
  
"Like this?" Kenshin said as he gave Kaoru a quick peck on the  
lips. Kaoru blushed and let go of her shinai.  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru replied. "Like that." Kaoru looked at the gate  
and saw Misao covered in mud. "Misao-chan! How could you mess up the  
kimono I got for you?"  
  
"Its not my fault, Kaoru-san!" Misao replied. "I couldn't see  
the mud in the dark and I fell in. Can I please use the bath?"  
  
"Oh, alright," Kaoru said. "But you better wash that kimono  
out too!"  
  
***  
  
Heri Gai, a shinto priest, stood infront of the dojo the next  
morning with his good friend Hiko Sejiro. "So your pupil can't find a  
priest that'll marry him to his gal?" Gai asked Hiko as he passed the  
larger man a jug of sake. Hiko took the jug and a small sip.  
  
"That about sums it. Now him and his girl would probably want  
you sober for the ceremony, so lay off until the reception," Hiko said.  
  
"You're one to talk, buddy!" Gai responded as he slapped Hiko on  
the shoulder and laughed annoyingly. "Remember that bet we had on who  
could down the most jugs?"  
  
"The one where you puked all over the couple you were supposed  
to marry that day?" Hiko pointed out, then chuckled himself. The gates  
opened and Gai was greeted by Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"Hello, Master!" Kenshin said with a bow. "Is this the priest?  
He doesn't look as bad as I figured,"  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru said as she slapped him on the arm. "Welcome  
to my dojo," Kaoru said as she greeted the priest.  
  
"Ah, good good, thanks," The priest said as he walked into the  
courtyard. He looked around for a few minutes, then spoke again.  
"First off, my payment will be seven, no wait, eight jugs of sake, not  
counting whatever I consume as I stay here and perform the ceremony. I  
also need a set of fresh robes and five meals a day,"  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru said in confusion. Hiko chuckled and shrugged.  
"Kenshin, may I talk to you in the dojo?" Kaoru asked as she grabbed  
Kenshin's arm and dragged him into the dojo.  
  
"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"That priest's nuts!" Kaoru replied. "I knew it! Anyone that  
can stand a long relationship with your master must have a mental  
defect!" Kaoru saw a slightly hurt look in Kenshin's eyes. "Well, not  
YOU Kenshin, just that priest,"  
  
"He's the only one that will perform the ceremony on such short  
notice," Kenshin pointed out, "Or at all,"  
  
"Fine, but one false move and he's out!" Kaoru said as she made  
her point final.  
  
*** 


	17. A Wedding of Sorts

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Here comes the bride! Hah, just kidding! It's the chapter  
everyone was waiting for! The Wedding of Kenshin and Kaoru! On a  
note, I've been getting A LOT of positive response concerning Ayane!  
Wow! I was afraid I made her an Annoying New Character! BTW, I've  
gotten A LOT of suggestions to who to pair her up with. Well, I'm not  
sure if she should be paired up. I'll make a decision eventually. I  
also got questions about her age. Ayane is 21. Now that's settled  
let the insanity... umm, WEDDING, begin  
  
Chapter 17: A Wedding of Sorts  
  
Kaoru woke up to the sound of two men singing drunkily and wiped  
her eyes. "Kenshin, they're doing it again!" Kaoru said as she shook  
her fiancee. Kenshin woke up and yawned.  
  
"Kaoru? What's wrong?" he asked as he scratched his head. He  
then heard the loud drunken chorus coming from the dojo. "Ahh, I hear  
them," Kenshin got up and put on a coat. "If you'll excuse me for a  
moment, Kaoru,"  
  
"Hey Kenshin, how can you sleep through that?" Kaoru asked  
Kenshin right before he stepped out of the door. Kenshin turned and  
smiled.  
  
"As long as no one suddenly shakes me, I sleep rather  
pleasantly," Kenshin answered. It was still the middle of the night  
and the wedding was supposed to be tomorrow. Megumi arrived just  
yesterday, barely able to squeeze this visit into her busy schedule.  
  
Kenshin left the room and entered the dojo. A few moments of  
shouting passed until the lantern light went out and the noise ceased.  
Kaoru sighed in relief. It was hard enough for her to get asleep.  
"How long has he been sleeping with you?" Megumi asked with a sly smile.  
Kaoru turned around and saw Megumi leaning against the door with a fox-  
like grin. "So? Did you somehow seduce him right after I left?"  
  
"Megumi!" Kaoru said in surprise. "Its nothing like that! He  
just lays down next to me and we sleep! And shouldn't you be  
sleeping?"  
  
"Ohoho!" Megumi laughed, "I'm not the bride, so I don't need to  
worry about my beauty sleep! What about you, Tanuki-chan? I doubt  
Ken-san would like a red-eyed wife!" Kaoru narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Just go back to your room!" Kaoru shouted. "I thought you got  
over this, Megumi!" Megumi just smiled evily and you could almost  
sense her foxears pop up.  
  
"I thought I told you that I can never change my wicked ways,"  
Megumi said with a fox-grin. "And you never told me where Sanosuke  
went either. Just that it seems like you traded him in for some girl  
that likes to wave around a naginata,"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow at the reception," Kaoru said. "Now go  
back to your room!"  
  
***  
  
"Do you think we'll make it in time?" Kaoru asked as Tae  
finished helping Kaoru prepare for the wedding ceremony. Tae smiled  
and put a white cloth over Kaoru's head.  
  
"Plenty of time, Kaoru-chan," Tae answered with a smile. "I'm  
glad the two of you are getting married at last,"  
  
"At last?" Ayane asked at the doorway. Ayane was dressed as  
well in a woman's kimono as well, a darkish green one. "How long were  
they dancing around eachother?" Ayane grinned like a cat with interest.  
  
"Oh... about a year," Tae answered with a smile. "Don't worry.  
I'm sure everything will be fine,"  
  
"I certainly hope so," Kaoru whispered to herself.  
  
"If not, I could always stand in," Megumi volunteered teasingly  
with a grin. The other women in the room giggled at Megumi's joke.  
Misao walked through the door in her new blue kimono and her hair tied  
in a ribbon.  
  
"Its time, Kaoru-san," Misao announced with a grin.  
  
"Alright," Kaoru said in anticipation and walked out of her room  
with her small precession. Kaoru kept her head low as she walked with  
her friends into the dojo where Kenshin and the priest waited, with  
Tsubame and a bottle of sake next to her. Kaoru sat down across from  
Kenshin and kept her head down. The priest groaned in pain and rubbed  
his forehead and the ceremony began.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru fumed slightly as she changed out of her wedding kimono  
and into one of her more usual kimono. On the other side of the screen  
in her room, Kenshin was changing out of his wedding garb as well.  
KAMIYA Kenshin, Kaoru reminded herself. The wedding ceremony went off  
without a hitch, barely. The priest wasn't drunk, just hung over.  
Tsubame also nearly dropped the sake bottle twice when she poured. The  
ONLY sake bottle Kenshin could get away from Hiko and the priest Heri  
Gai. Tae promised she would bring enough for the reception, but she  
was doubtful of what constituted as 'enough'.  
  
"You're tense, Kaoru," Kenshin stated as he took off his haori  
and striped hakama for his normal clothing. "What's wrong? We got  
married, right?"  
  
"BARELY, Kenshin," Kaoru replied as she took off the heavy  
layers of her wedding kimono. "Misao and Ayane kept giving eachother  
deathglares and the priest was barely awake for the ceremony!" Kenshin  
looked back and saw Kaoru's silhoette agaisnt the screen. "I KNOW  
you're looking at me in that way, Kenshin, but we have a reception to  
attend,"  
  
"Oro? Sorry Kaoru," Kenshin replied as he turned his head and  
put on a weighted blue shirt and pulled on a pair of hakama. "I see  
you can sense emotions better," Kenshin said with a grin as he tied his  
belt.  
  
"Its not as hard with you as it is with others," Kaoru admitted  
as she put on a bright purple kimono. "Its like you are transparent  
and I can see everything about you, Kenshin," Kaoru smiled and knew  
Kenshin could sense her happiness. "Its true, we are married and that  
the dojo is still intact, so I wouldn't say it's a complete loss. Now  
lets hurry before all the food's gone,"  
  
Kenshin pushed the screen aside and smiled at Kaoru. "I think  
they're ready for us, Kaoru," Kenshin said with a grin. Kaoru smiled  
and nodded and the two of them walked to the dojo for the reception.  
  
Amazingly everyone waited for the guests of honor to reach the  
dojo before they started their celebration. Kenshin and Kaoru sat next  
to eachother and the reception started. Hiko cleared his throat and  
started to speak.  
  
"I'd like to say to the newlyweds that its about time! Now  
lets drink!" Hiko stated in his usual manner, then poured himself a  
drink. Kaoru's eyebrow twitched but she kept her emotions under  
control and proceeded to eat some of the food Tae was kind enough to  
bring for the reception. "So Gai, how was last night anyways? I seem  
to remember you dozing off after the sixth jug, hahaha!" Hiko said as he  
slapped the priest on the back.  
  
"Ugggh, not so loud," Heri Gai complained. "I have a bad  
hangover... But don't expect THAT to keep me down!" the priest shouted  
as he too took a drink Yahiko and Yutaro sat across from eachother  
trading glares with a jug of sake between them.  
  
"Hey cat-eyes!" Yahiko taunted, "Bet I can drink more than you!"  
Yutaro glared back at his opponent and grabbed the sake jug and poured  
himself a drink.  
  
"You're on!" Yutaro answered the challenge and downed the drink,  
then coughed it back up. "Oh god, that's what sake tastes like?"  
Yutaro said as he coughed the rest of the flavor out of his mouth.  
Yahiko took a careful sip from his cup and grinned in victory.  
  
"I win!" Yahiko shouted as he looked at his coughing rival.  
"Here, Tsubame, have a sip!" Yahiko said with a grin as he poured  
Tsubame a small amount of sake into a small cup. Tsubame looked at the  
cup Yahiko held towards her cautiously.  
  
"Umm, you sure, Yahiko-kun?" Tsubame asked, unsure of what to  
do. Before Tsubame could decide, the cup was taken out of Yahiko's  
hand and Yahiko looked up to see Tae looking at him with a soft scowl.  
  
"Yahiko-kun, I know you mean well, but I doubt Tsubame-chan has  
much of a tolerance yet," Tae said politely. "Now lets have a good  
time, alright?" Yahiko and Tsubame nodded at their boss and the young  
pair continued chatting. Tae smiled and moved back to her spot on the  
floor.  
  
Megumi sipped her sake as well as she picked at the food Tae  
brought. "Did you make all of this, Tae?" Megumi asked the restaurant-  
owner. Tae smiled as if she was flattered.  
  
"Well, most of it, yes. Misao-chan offered to help, though.  
Seems she has quite a bit of experience with food herself," Tae said.  
Misao beamed happily from the praise.  
  
"Do you like it, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked her ninja companion as  
he ate some of the food and drank some tea. "I made your portions  
myself!"  
  
"It tastes very good, thank you Misao," Aoshi replied with his  
face unwavering. Megumi grew slightly impatient and turned towards the  
married couple.  
  
"Ken-san, Kaoru, please tell me what happened to Sanosuke,"  
Megumi asked.  
  
"He left Japan," Kenshin answered. "Political pressure plus  
his adventurous spirit I believe. I don't think he will be back for a  
while, Megumi-dono," Megumi looked shocked.  
  
"So that's how it is," Megumi said sadly to herself. Kaoru  
frowned slightly as she looked at Megumi silently drink. The moment of  
silence left quickly when Ayane taunted Misao yet again.  
  
"Now which portions did you cook again? I wouldn't trust  
anything a weasel-ninja makes, ya know," Ayane said with a cat-like  
grin. Misao glared at the taller woman and made a fist.  
  
"You're really pissing me off!" Misao shouted. "You're just  
lucky that its Kaoru-san's big day! If it was any other day, I'd kick  
your ass!"  
  
"You made that excuse all week, weasel girl!" Ayane retorted  
with a grin and crossed her arms confidently then looked down at Misao.  
Misao started to glow slightly in rage as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Misao shouted as she lept over the small table and  
tackled Ayane. The two girls rolled across the dojo floor clawing at  
eachother. "I'll make you regret teasing me, cat-girl!" Misao screamed  
as she punched Ayane in the face.  
  
"In your dreams, weasel-girl!" Ayane shouted back as she grabbed  
a handful of Misao's hair. The two girls were locked in combat, rolling  
across the floor still. Aoshi and Kenshin were about to stand up to  
see if they could separate the women when Hiko held his hand up to stop  
them.  
  
"Wait a moment, my stupid apprentice," Hiko said. "What did I  
tell you about two women fighting?" Kenshin looked at Hiko oddly.  
  
"I doubt they would appreciate us watching while drinking,  
Master," Kenshin replied. "Although I do not know of a way to stop  
this,"  
  
"Neither do I, Kenshin," Aoshi said as he watched Misao slam  
Ayane's head against the dojo's floor with apparently little effect.  
  
"HEY YOU TWO!" Kaoru shouted at the two girls. "You better  
quit this or else!" The two girls slowly untangled themselves and sat  
back down.  
  
"Sorry Kaoru-san," Misao apologized as she tried to straighten  
up her now-torn ribbon and wrinkled kimono.  
  
"Yeah, I shouldn't have taunted her, Kaoru," Ayane said as well  
as she tried to brush her hair back into order. Kaoru rolled her eyes  
but let it slide.  
  
***  
  
The reception ended as soon as the food ran out and the sake ran  
dry. Hiko left carrying the drunk priest and the jugs of sake that  
were the payment. Aoshi and Misao left as well as soon as Misao was  
able to braid her hair and get into her ninja ensemble again. Misao  
and Ayane didn't even look at eachother when she left, the hostility  
still very much open. Megumi left as well, since she had many patients  
waiting for her in Aizu.  
  
"I'll be staying at Tae's tonight," Ayane said, dressed back  
into her hakama and her hair back to its normal style. "Give you two  
plenty of privacy, if you know what I mean," Ayane giggled, then turned  
around and started to walk out of the dojo's gates with her stuff  
bundled and tethered to her naginata.  
  
"Hey Ayane," Kaoru said to the taller girl's retreating back.  
Ayane turned at looked at Kaoru questioningly. "Thanks for everything.  
You are a good friend," Ayane smiled.  
  
"Hey, I'll be back tomorrow, you know!" Ayane replied. "But  
its me who should thank you, Kaoru. Thanks for giving me a chance.  
Have fun you two!"  
  
Ayane left the dojo and closed the gates behind her, leaving  
Kenshin and Kaoru alone in the empty compound.  
  
"Well, now what?" Kaoru asked no one in particular.  
  
"Umm, I'm not too sure," Kenshin replied.  
  
***  
  
Well, that's the wedding! Yes, Kenshin took Kaoru's name, as  
he should since he's living in her home and her dojo with her family  
name in the style, he should take her name as well. 


	18. A Family

Tanuki to Ryuu  
  
Well, time for a new chapter! Itachi To Hebi's getting good progress,  
but Ch.1 of it is not ready yet, so I'll treat you all to the next  
chapter of Tanuki To Ryuu instead! But first, some answers to a lot of  
questions I got asked. Yeah, I kept getting conflicting info on a  
traditional shinto ceremony thus I skipped it in the last chapter. No,  
I won't have a lemon chapter of the consumation. A lot of people  
expressed interest to write a lemon chapter or sidestory for me, and I  
say "Go for it", but send it to me first so I can give approval of  
having 'Tanuki to Ryuu' stamped on it ^_^x.  
  
Chapter 18: A Family  
  
Kenshin awoke to the feeling of someone in his arms. He opened  
his eyes and saw Kaoru's sleeping face. Her loose dark hair mingled  
with his red hair in a pool on the pillows. Kenshin smiled and kissed  
Kaoru softly on the forehead. The kiss stirred Kaoru slightly and she  
drowsily blinked her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Good morning, Kaoru," Kenshin said happily to his wife. Kaoru  
yawned and groaned in exhaustion.  
  
"Kenshin, not all of us can live off two hours of sleep," Kaoru  
muttered to her new husband, then yawned.  
  
"Oro? But the sun is rising, Kaoru," Kenshin answered. Kaoru  
gave Kenshin one of her looks that wasn't exactly scolding, but none too  
kind either.  
  
"You know perfectly well that we fell asleep only two hours  
ago," Kaoru responded. Her serious look faded though into a small  
smile. "I hope all nights won't be like that. I really do need  
sleep, you know,"  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru, then stood up and adjusted his clothes.  
"I'll start a bath for you and then get started on some breakfast,  
Kaoru," Kenshin said as he slid the door open and stepped out, then slid  
it close behind him.  
  
"That sounds great, Kenshin," Kaoru replied to her husband's  
back. Kaoru ran her fingers through her unbound hair and realized it  
needed combing from being loose all night. Kaoru sighed in a longing  
manner and stood up to get dressed and in a semblence of order.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin took a quick bath then refilled the tub for Kaoru's use.  
He was dressed in his usual fashion and worked on breakfast for Kaoru  
and himself. "Kaoru, the bath is ready!" Kenshin shouted from the  
kitchen.  
  
"Thanks Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted back. Kenshin grinned and  
continued cooking the food as he heard Kaoru's footsteps towards the  
bath. Suddenly, Kenshin sensed someone near the dojo's gates. He  
left the fire settle to a soft simmer and walked towards the gates,  
cautious even though he sensed no intent for battle. Kenshin opened  
the gates slowly and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Shinichi-dono!" Kenshin said as he greeted the  
rookie police officer. "Is there something the matter?"  
  
"Ahh, no problem, Himura-sensei!" Kosaburo Shinichi replied  
earnestly. "Is the dojo's master here at the moment?"  
  
"She's in the bath at the moment," Kenshin answered. "And its  
'Kamiya-sensei' now I guess. Is there something you wish to ask her?  
Perhaps I can help," Kenshin offered the young police officer.  
  
"I should have realized Him.. Kamiya-sensei. I heard news of  
the marriage at the police station. Well, its about the incident a few  
months ago," Shinichi confessed. "The way her student handled it was  
commendable, especially how the officers trained for such an incident  
barely knew how to react. I wish to learn his style and philosophy.  
A few of my fellow officers expressed interest as well but were far too  
nervous to ask a woman to be their master and teacher. In fact,"  
Shinichi added as he scratched the back of his head in a mix of  
embarassment and shame, "so was I,"  
  
"Ahh, I see," Kenshin replied with a grin. "Kaoru-dono is a  
very formidable master and teacher. I'm sure you can start later this  
week if needed,"  
  
"Oh, that will be great, Kamiya-sensei!" Shinichi said in  
excitement. "How much will the lessons cost?"  
  
"Lessons?" Kaoru asked as she walked towards the courtyard in  
her kimono. "You are considering my dojo?" Kaoru kept her enthusiasm  
in check even though it was a while since she last had a paying student  
besides Yutaro.  
  
"Yes, Kamiya-sensei!" Shinichi replied. "I am Kosaburo  
Shinichi and after I witnessed Myoujin Yahiko's skill I gave it  
consideration. I apologize for the lack of time it took me to approach  
you, but I am serious about learning. How much would you charge a  
student?"  
  
"As much as you feel you can afford, Kosaburo-san," Kaoru  
replied with a smile. "You can come back this afternoon and we can see  
where to start you, alright?"  
  
"Thank you, Kamiya-sensei!" Shinichi said with a bow, then  
turned around and left the gates with great enthusiasm.  
  
Kenshin then realized he left the food unattended and rushed to  
the kitchen. "What's wrong, Kenshin?" Kaoru shouted as she followed  
her husband into the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin uncovered the rice and sighed in relief. "Good, its not  
burnt yet," he said to himself. "Ah, I was just worried that I left  
the food unattended for too long, that's all Kaoru,"  
  
"Oh," Kaoru said. "By the way, I heard you call me 'Kaoru-  
dono' again. Is that your idea of a petname?" Kaoru asked in  
amusement.  
  
"It sounded more polite, especially to a prospective student,"  
Kenshin replied. "Plus it shows how much respect I truly have for you,  
Kaoru. If you want it to be a pet-name, it can be, Kaoru-dono,"  
Kenshin finished with a grin as he prepared the food for breakfast.  
  
"Oh stop it," Kaoru said with a grin and giggled.  
  
***  
  
"Alright, stop," Kaoru said as she signaled Shinichi to halt his  
drill. "You have a good base to work off of, Shinichi. I believe  
three lessons a week should be enough. What do you think, Kenshin?"  
  
"I agree, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin replied from his position sitting  
next to Kaoru on the dojo's floor. "Although you don't have to ask for  
my opinions on how to run your dojo,"  
  
"I know," Kaoru said with a grin. "But you expressed interest  
instructing Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, so Shinichi will be your student,  
Kenshin," Kenshin looked at his wife with genuine surprise.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kenshin asked in uncertainty. "I just learned  
Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, Kaoru-dono!"  
  
"I'll watch you during the lessons, alright?" Kaoru said to  
reassure her husband. Shinichi just looked at the pair and blinked at  
this exchange.  
  
"Ummm," Shinichi interrupted the couple. The pair turned to  
see the baffled young police officer.  
  
"Oh, sorry Shinichi-san," Kaoru apologized to her latest  
student. "Come by every two days for your lessons, alright?"  
  
"Thank you, Kamiya-sensei," Shinichi replied with a bow, then  
walked towards the dojo's door and slid it open. Ayane stood on the  
other side with a grin on her face and naginata in hand.  
  
"Oh, hello!" Ayane greeted the rookie police officer. "You're  
the new student, right?" Ayane then noticed his uniform and added,  
"and a police officer too. Hmm, why is it that all policemen here are  
scrawny?"  
  
"Miss?" Shinichi answered in confusion.  
  
"Oh, I'm Ayane and I'm a houseguest here for a while," Ayane  
said. "What?" she asked the young officer as he looked at her in  
confusion.  
  
"Its just that I'd like to leave now, Ayane-san," Shinichi  
stated. Ayane stepped to the side, clearing the doorway. "Thank you,  
Ayane-san" the young officer replied with a nervous touch in his voice  
as he left.  
  
"What the heck is that about?" Ayane muttered to herself, then  
turned her attention to Kaoru and Kenshin. "Oi, hey you two! Hey  
Kaoru, Tae's a nice person and all but she really needs a man. The  
only thing she did while I stayed at her place was talk about men she  
knew of that would be interested in me and such!"  
  
Kaoru laughed softly and Kenshin couldn't help but join in as  
well. After a few minutes of soft laughter at Ayane's expense, Kaoru  
stated, "That's just Tae's way, Ayane. You won't believe what kind of  
'advice' she gave me when I first started to bring Kenshin to the  
Akebeko. She means well, so you can just ignore it if you want,"  
  
"Ah, that's alright," Ayane responded as she sat down. "I  
think I'll take a journey after a month more of staying here. I was  
never one for settling in one spot. I guess I'll start dinner now,"  
she said as she stood up and walked out of the dojo and towards the  
house.  
  
Kaoru yawned and stretched her arms. "Its been a long day. I  
think after dinner I should take a nap. What about you, Kenshin? And  
I means SLEEP this time," Kaoru said. Kenshin blushed at the  
accusation.  
  
"I guess I could use some extra rest myself, Kaoru," Kenshin  
replied. "I was wondering one thing, though Kaoru. How were you the  
only master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu at this dojo for so long?"  
  
"Call it my father's decision," Kaoru answered. "When I was  
very young, he taught me small things every day and I was very eager to  
learn more and more. He was surprised that I picked up his style so  
quickly and became more dedicated in teaching me. Heh, I guess he saw  
me as his heir," Kaoru stopped and smiled as her eyes watered. "He was  
a very kind man. I know he would have liked you, Kenshin. What was  
your father like? Your real father, not your master."  
  
"That is a difficult story, Kaoru," Kenshin answered. "Its one  
I can better explain with a journey," Kenshin stood up and slid his  
sakabato into his belt. "I can show you this week if you wish, Kaoru,"  
Kaoru couldn't understand what Kenshin was offering, but had no reason  
to fear her husband.  
  
"Of course! I'm interested about where you came from,  
Kenshin," Kaoru said. "Where would this journey go to?" she asked.  
  
"Northern Japan," Kenshin answered. "Is there anywhere else  
you'd like to go?"  
  
"Well, I always wanted to see the hotsprings in Hokkaido," Kaoru  
replied. A few seconds passed before Kaoru slapped herself on the  
forehead, "What are we doing?! We just got a new student and we're  
making travel plans!"  
  
"Now Kaoru, its not as bad as you make it sound," Kenshin said.  
"Perhaps we can refer Shinichi-dono to the Maekawa Dojo for a few  
weeks,"  
  
"That doesn't seem very professional of a dojo," Kaoru  
responded. "But I really am curious," Kaoru pondered the situation  
for a moment. Her curiousity of Kenshin's past won out. "Alright,  
we'll leave at the end of the week. Maybe I could have Yahiko start  
with Shinichi. See if the brat has what it takes to be an instructor,"  
  
***  
  
"Wait a minute here!" Ayane shouted in protest. "You're going  
on a trip and want ME to housesit for you?" Ayane crossed her arms and  
turned her head away from the married couple. "Seems kind of selfish  
if you ask me,"  
  
"It may seem that way Ayane, but I have to meet Kenshin's  
family," Kaoru pointed out. "We'll only be gone for a month, six weeks  
at the latest."  
  
"I guess it'll be alright," Ayane muttered in stubborn  
agreement. "But you could just as easily get one of those brats to  
housesit,"  
  
"I think they're too young for that resposibility," Kaoru  
answered as she narrowed her eyes. The two women gave eachother an  
intense look.  
  
"Fine," Ayane relented. "But you better be back in six weeks!"  
  
***  
  
The end of the week arrived and the arrangements were made.  
Kaoru finished her travel bundles and tied them together in a fashion  
which allowed them to be carried. Kenshin slid the door open and  
blinked in surprise at his wife's appearance.  
  
"Oro? Kaoru, are you going to travel dressed like that?"  
Kenshin asked. Kaoru looked down at herself but couldn't see what was  
the matter. She wore one of her usual kimonos and wonder what Kenshin  
saw was wrong with it.  
  
"What's wrong with this?" Kaoru replied, not knowing if she  
should feel insulted. Kenshin shrugged and took a few steps inside the  
room.  
  
"I assumed you would dress in a hakama for travel," Kenshin  
stated. "Especially since it will speed up travel on foot, not to  
mention winter is approaching,"  
  
"Alright Kenshin," Kaoru said as she loosened her obi and  
stopped before she could get far. "Umm, Kenshin,"  
  
"What is it, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, oblivious.  
  
"I'm going to change," Kaoru answered, embarassed.  
  
"I know," Kenshin said, still clueless. Kaoru took a deep  
breath and looked at her husband.  
  
"I want privacy," she stated bluntly. Kenshin looked at her  
with confusion.  
  
"Oro? Why?" Kenshin asked, still confused. Kaoru blushed for  
a moment until she realized that she really had nothing to be modest  
about.  
  
"Ahh, sorry. I forgot," Kaoru admitted, embarassed yet again  
and continued to change. Kaoru shrugged off her clothing and grabbed a  
pair of hakama and slid them on. "Can you give me any hints on where  
we're going?" Kaoru asked as she grabbed a kimono top to go with her  
clothes instead of her usual yellow gi top.  
  
"I will show you the place of my birth," Kenshin answered.  
"And perhaps that of my family's as well,"  
  
"Wouldn't that be the same place?" Kaoru asked, confused at  
Kenshin's cryptic answer. She finished tying her belt and grabbed her  
packs.  
  
"Well," Kenshin answered, "Yes and no. You'll understand when  
we get there,"  
  
"Ok, I'm REALLY curious now Kenshin," Kaoru stated. "I just  
hope we have enough time to enjoy Hokkaido as well,"  
  
"We will," Kenshin assured Kaoru. "It will be nice to enjoy a  
nice hotspring again,"  
  
***  
  
Thus begins the Hokkaido Arc. Wow, another new student for the  
Kamiya Dojo! Kosaburo Shinichi was in the Jinchuu Arc and helped  
Yahiko hold off the Whalemouth until Kenshin revived himself. The  
reason why he wasn't in the fic earlier? Because I didn't know he  
became Kaoru's student until I FINALLY got the last chapters translated  
in scanslation and saw his name on the wall! Wow, that was a BIIIG  
"Opps!". I had to come up with a reason why Shinichi wouldn't come to  
the dojo for so long, so its just clear ole hesitation. Anyways, what  
will Kenshin reveal to Kaoru on this little trip? 


	19. A Simple Farmboy

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Now back to Kenshin and Kaoru! I've been plotting this chapter for  
sooo long! I'm satisfied with what I'm going to do with it so I'm  
diving in! There seems to have also been some confusion about the  
title 'Hokkaido Arc'. I was originally planning for this arc to occur  
in Okinawa. This arc has no relation to the one Watsuki-sensei planned  
as a fourth arc to the manga.  
  
Chapter 19- A Simple Farmboy  
  
"Kenshin, how much further is it?" Kaoru asked in anticipation.  
Kenshin dodged the questions about their destination very carefully and  
he told her that they would arrive at the spot soon.  
  
"Not much further," Kenshin assured her. The married pair were  
walking through a dense forest that appeared to not have anyone travel  
through it in many years. Kenshin disappeared behind thick bushes and  
said, "We're here, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru sighed and stepped through the thick shrubbery. "Well,  
its about time," Kaoru said. What she saw surprised her. A small  
field that was bare in patches with small clumps of grass and weeds  
growing in spots, with over thirty handmade wooden gravemarkers. In  
the center of the field were three small circular stones with  
wildflowers around them. "Kenshin, what is this place?" Kaoru asked in  
surprise and confusion. Kenshin walked towards the three stones.  
  
"The birthplace of Himura Kenshin, now Kamiya Kenshin," Kenshin  
replied. "Nineteen years ago, a young farmer child named Shinta was  
sold into slavery after his parents died of cholera. It was this spot  
here that bandits slaughtered the caravan the child was in. It was  
this spot that Hiko Sejiro the Thirteenth saved the child, the only  
survivor, and named him Kenshin. And these girls," Kenshin said fondly  
as he ran a hand over the three smooth stones, "are the reason I'm  
alive."  
  
"This is a lot to take in, Kenshin," Kaoru responded as she held  
her head, absorbing the weight of what Kenshin told her. "Or do you  
prefer Shinta?"  
  
"Shinta died the day Hiko Sejiro found him," Kenshin answered  
with a smile. "I've lived as Kenshin for nineteen years. I see no  
reason to bring back the child I once was. Life is an everchanging  
journey and to remain static would hurt a person more than help them."  
Kaoru noticed the stones Kenshin still touched.  
  
"Who were they?" Kaoru asked as she walked up and stood next to  
her husband.  
  
"Kasumi, Akane, and Sakura," Kenshin replied. "They used their  
bodies to shield me from the bandits. If not for them, my master would  
have found another corpse instead of me. After he took revenge for me,  
he left me here for a few days."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kaoru shouted, outraged at Hiko's past actions yet  
again. "Left a child in a field of corpses? What kind of sick man is  
he?" Kenshin just smiled.  
  
"It was the first test to see if I was worthy of learning Hiten  
Misturugi Ryuu," Kenshin answered. "I realized in the end, bandit or  
victim, we are all bodies after death and the least one can do is bury  
the corpses and pay them respect."  
  
"So he helped you bury them?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"No. I buried every body on this field by myself. I made the  
markers, I dragged the stones, and I prayed to each grave." Kenshin  
responded. Kaoru looked at Kenshin with increased surprise.  
  
"In a day? I'm amazed you've always had such strength," Kaoru  
stated. "How often do you visit this field?"  
  
"I've only seen this field three times after that night,"  
Kenshin admitted. Kenshin prayed to the three girls who he owed his  
life to and Kaoru did the same. "Now I have to show you the birthplace  
of my family," Kenshin said. "If we hurry we can get there before  
nightfall."  
  
***  
  
It was a modest farming village off the beaten path. Modest  
crops of rice and soy beans were grown in large damp fields. Kenshin  
walked down the roads as if he did a hundred times before and Kaoru  
followed in a slower pace. "You still have family? If you did, then  
you should have invited them!" Kaoru shouted.  
  
"No family Kaoru... except of course for you. If I had family,  
would I have been sold into slavery?" Kenshin answered. "I was born  
here as Shinta. After the Bakamatsu, I wandered here often and  
searched for any family I could find." Kenshin took a long sigh in  
sorrow. "None existed. I was truly alone until the one day a year  
ago I walked into Tokyo. I do remember them though," he stated with a  
bittersweet smile.  
  
"Kenshin, do you feel comfortable talking about them?" Kaoru  
asked in concern.  
  
"Its alright really," Kenshin assured her. "My father was an  
honest farmer. He worked the fields day and night to ensure that the  
family had enough to eat. My mother was kind and thoughtful as well.  
I believe I had a younger sister who was only an infant when the cholera  
took them. Although I cannot remember their names, their faces are  
forever burned in my memory,"  
  
"Are you sure its alright to talk about it?" Kaoru asked Kenshin  
as she noticed they were still walking. "Where are we going anyways?"  
  
"Life changes everyday, Kaoru," Kenshin answered. "If we dwell on  
regrets and sorrows all our lives, we will be haunted by phantoms.  
There's an inn nearby that I stayed in often." The pair walked inside  
of a small inn on the outskirts of town. "Hello Rano-san!" Kenshin  
greeted the elderly innkeeper.  
  
"Ah, its good to see you again after so many years, Himura-san!"  
the old woman replied warmly. "I see your scar has faded a bit too!  
That's good!" Kaoru looked at Kenshin's scar and could not see any  
visible changes, but then again she was with him every day. The woman  
looked around Kenshin and saw Kaoru. "Oh, is this your wife, Himura-  
san?" the elderly innkeeper asked.  
  
"Ah, yes," Kaoru replied as she bowed to the woman. "I am  
Kamiya Kaoru, pleased to meet you."  
  
"Good to see you picked one as polite as yourself," the old  
woman replied with a grin. "The town's been bristling with activity  
since a few months ago! Harro-san has a new worker for the fields!  
Strange lad, always smiling, but he works the fields with amazing  
speed!" The woman chuckled and continued, "The old men in town bet on  
how quick he finishes his work!"  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he thought to himself. "What name  
did this boy give?" he asked the innkeeper.  
  
The old woman pondered for a moment. "Soujiro I believe," she  
answered. "Do you wish to meet him? I'll arrange it for tomorrow if  
you'd like, but for tonight the two of you have to get some rest! I  
can tell you have been wandering all day."  
  
***  
  
"You don't have to talk with him, you know," Kaoru said as she  
tied her hair into a ribbon. The night before, Kenshin explained the  
basics about who this Soujiro person was and why he was wanted to meet  
the boy again. Kaoru was dressed in one of her kimono and tried to  
look as nice as possible for this meeting.  
  
"I have to," Kenshin answered. "He was supposed to find his  
truth and I'm curious of what it was. Besides, it would be good to see  
a former enemy without tension present."  
  
The two walked through the small town and were greeted by many  
friendly farmers that seemed to know Kenshin from his previous visits.  
The pair walked down the road of the small town by several rice fields  
until they reached Harro's rice farm. In the fields carrying two rice  
barrels over his shoulders was Seta Soujiro, former Tenken of the  
Juppongatana. Soujiro had a smile on his face as he felt the cool  
breeze caress his face. Soujiro turned and smiled at Kenshin and  
Kaoru.  
  
"Good morning, Himura-san!" Soujiro greeted.  
  
***  
  
"I thought you were going to journey for ten years," Kenshin  
said as he sat in the small shack Soujiro lived in. Kaoru was next to  
him and Soujiro was across from him.  
  
"I was," Soujiro replied, "but I realized that the fighting life  
is not for me. I had enough of taking life and wanted to instead  
create life," Soujiro turned and looked out a small window. "Here, I  
grow life, harvest it and use it to feed others. It is a good,  
peaceful life and here is where I found my truth."  
  
"You gave up the sword totally?" Kenshin asked. He felt  
saddened that one as talented as Soujiro could throw away the way of the  
sword.  
  
"I had to," Soujiro admitted. "The only path I know of the  
sword is to kill, and killing people was something I never wished to  
do," Soujiro reached a hand into a small bucket of uncooked rice and  
let the grains run over his hand. "This I can understand and do  
without false feelings. This I can harvest without guilt. This... is  
my truth."  
  
"I am still unsure of the details," Kaoru started as she gave  
Kenshin a little glare, "but don't you find it hard to give up the sword  
after using it for so long?"  
  
"Kamiya-san, you are correct," Soujiro answered. "A sword  
feels as natural as an arm to a swordsman, as I can see you know,"  
Sourjio emphasized his point by turning one of Kaoru's hands over to  
show her sword calluses. "Yet a sword is not an arm. Its something  
totally different that can consume someone if their soul is weak. Time  
froze for me ten years ago and only now has it begun to move again. I  
thank you both for the kind visit,"  
  
"And I thank you for talking to us," Kenshin answered as he  
stood up. Kaoru stood up and bowed to Soujiro.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality," Kaoru said as she left with  
Kenshin.  
  
***  
  
"Soujiro watched the couple walk out of town with a genuine  
smile on his face. "So this is true happiness," Soujiro remarked to  
himself.  
  
"Sou-kun!" a young girl of 16 shouted at him from the main  
house, "My mom says dinner is ready!"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute!" Soujiro shouted back and started to  
walk towards the house. "Perhaps I will also find it myself," Soujiro  
said to himself as he entered the house.  
  
***  
  
"A bit of a strange boy," Kaoru remarked to herself as the two  
headed north towards Hokkaido. "Was he really that good a swordsman?"  
  
"He slashed me in the back," Kenshin answered. "He also sliced  
cleanly through my original sakabato. His skills and natural ability  
exceeded mine. I only defeated him because my soul was not as confused  
as his was. But now, the chaos has died within him and there is no  
conflict." Kenshin turned to Kaoru and smiled. "I'm saddened that he  
chose not to wield a sword for the weak but at the same time I'm glad  
that he found peace,"  
  
"I guess those that choose to protect the weak have a burden to  
bare," Kaoru said. "But that doesn't mean you can just leave home you  
know!" she added.  
  
"Maa maa," Kenshin answered, "I have no intention of leaving my  
home without my wife!"  
  
"Well, good," Kaoru answered. "Kenshin, if you could go back  
to being a simple farmer, would you?"  
  
Kenshin stopped walking and turned away from Kaoru for a moment.  
"The simple life of a farmer is very inviting, Kaoru. I cannot deny  
that, but at the same time the way of the sword has bonded with me.  
The sword is not torture to myself as it was to Soujiro and I have made  
my peace to the phantoms that haunted me. The fighting life doesn't  
mean it is one full of suffering. In fact," Kenshin said as he turned  
back to Kaoru and put an arm around her shoulder, "I think in a way it  
is equally as rewarding."  
  
***  
  
Wow, that's chapter 19! Rurouni Soujiro was never a concept I  
could ever agree with. This is my take on what would happen to  
Soujiro. He admits that killing was something he never wanted to do in  
canon, thus why should he cling to the sword? Besides, being a rice  
farmer is in his blood and should be something he should find natural,  
especially if he's working with a NICE family. Anyone want to write a  
story on how Soujiro found this kind family and decided that farming was  
his truth? Anyone at all? Please?  
  
Any Guesses on who the new villian shall be? Oh, and Kenshin  
always speaks of moving forward in the manga. Another reason I  
disagree with Seisouhen. In the end of Seisouhen, a dying Kenshin  
asked to be called Shinta. I think that's ridiculous. Especially  
since in the manga Kenshin spoke of life always moving. What this  
chapter too speechy? Am I losing it? C&C! 


	20. The Abandoned Resort

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Time to get this show on the road! Sorry for the delay, but I work retail and it was Christmas. Now lets get this Hokkaido Arc a-goin! Oh, and after I introduced Soujiro as a farmer, another fanfic author started his own Soujiro as a farmer fic. Am I really that inspirational? And yes, Seisouhen is NON-CANON! Its worse than a lot of fanfics. I can name about ten crappy crossover fics that are more in-character than Seisouhen. I can name 5 GOOD Crossovers that are better than Seisouhen. Yes, I hate Seisouhen.  
  
Chapter 20: The Abandoned Resort  
  
"Another assignment?" Katana Hunter Cho asked, resigned in his duty of errand boy of the Meiji. He idlely polished one of his latest acquisitions in his katana collection as his boss briefed him.  
  
"Yes," Saito Hajime answered as he took a drag from his cigarette. "There have been reports of miners in Hokkaido fleeing the mines. Most claim to have seen a demon within."  
  
"I know ya have little respect for me," Cho stated as he sheathed his newest katana, "but demon chasing in the north? Can't you just send a third rate flunkie?"  
  
"Precisely the reason I am sending you." Saito replied.  
  
Cho sighed and stood up. "Fine fine. Guess I'm everyone's whipping boy," Cho said as he gathered his swords and walked out the door. "After this assignment, you better get me my own office."  
  
"Aho," Saito muttered as he extinguished his cigarette.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru leaned on a tree and sunk down to her knees. It was a long day of trekking and the two were very close to Aomori, and from there they would take a boat to Hokkaido. Kaoru, though, felt exhausted. At mid day, she practiced with Kenshin for quite a while, and while it was very enjoyable at the time, Kaoru regretted it. Her muscles felt so sore, not to mention a few light bruises from shinai dueling.  
  
"Kenshin, can we set up camp here?" Kaoru asked, near exhaustion.  
  
"Kaoru, we are very close to Aomori. How about I carry you the rest of the way and by the time you wake up, we'll be checked into a nice hotel?" Kenshin suggested. "That is if it is alright with you,"  
  
Kaoru blushed, but nodded. Kenshin turned his back towards Kaoru and crouched down low to the ground. Kaoru took a few uneasy steps towards her husband and got on his back, piggyback style. Kaoru rested her forehead on the back of Kenshin's head and sighed.  
  
Kenshin started a slow, yet reasonable pace towards his destination. "You are uneasy again, Kaoru," Kenshin observed.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't feel very pretty at the moment," Kaoru replied. "We've been hiking and practicing all day and I'm all sweaty and bruised."  
  
"I like that about you," Kenshin said with a grin. Kaoru blinked and decided to probe this further.  
  
"Oh really? Why?" Kaoru asked her husband as she drifted slowly to sleep.  
  
"Your scent has a hint of jasmine to it," Kenshin said and Kaoru smiled. "And a hint of something masculine to it as well."  
  
Kenshin found his face embedded in a tree trunk and muttered, "OROROO!" Kenshin turned around and saw Kaoru standing, fist fully extended.  
  
"Masculine? That's not something you tell your wife!" Kaoru shouted, enraged.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed. "I did not mean it in a bad way, Kaoru. It is a testament to your strength." Kaoru looked at Kenshin skeptically and sighed.  
  
"Alright, I believe you," Kaoru responded as her anger deflated, "but we really have to do something about that mouth of yours." Kaoru climbed back on Kenshin's back and allowed her husband to carry her once more.  
  
"I thought you liked my honesty," Kenshin teased. Kaoru fumed slightly but was too exhausted to put any strength into a physical response.  
  
"My god, didn't your master teach you anything about women?" Kaoru muttered as she fell into sleep.  
  
"That's what you are for, Kaoru," Kenshin answered his sleeping mate with a fond smile as he carried her.  
  
***  
  
A miner cautiously poked his head within the mine entrance and took the first step within. He lit his small lantern and let the dim light illuminate the surrounding area before he reluctantly continued deeper within the tunnels. At this moment the man felt foolish to volunteer to check the now abandoned mines for those 'demons' that drove his comrades out days before. Small creaks and groans echoed deep within the caverns and the miner dismissed them hesitantly as the normal sounds of the earth. As he slowly crept deeper and deeper down in the mine the groans grew and became more defined. The sounds became less natural and more sinister. The miner paused in his tracks yet the noise grew louder and louder and the very earth shook  
  
The noise stopped and the miner almost sighed in relief until bright lights filled the tunnels, blinding him as the screeching echoed louder than before only seconds later joined by the bloodcurling screams of the miner.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you, sir!" Kenshin shouted as he thanked the kindly old man that pointed the direction to the nearest hotsprings inn. The day prior, the married couple took a ferry to Hokkaido after a relaxing rest in Aomori and found a large quantity of families leaving Hokkaido for the main island. Kenshin noted the odd occurrence but tried to pay it of little mind as he enjoyed the company of his wife.  
  
"I haven't seen snow quite this thick in Tokyo!" Kaoru noted as she trudged alongside Kenshin towards the direction of the inn.  
  
"Its hard to fight in snow," Kenshin commented as he walked closer to his wife to provide both warmth and security. "The weight of it takes the edge off my speed and I can't bank as easily either." Kaoru nodded in agreement.  
  
"I only fought in snow once, and even then it was hardly this thick," Kaoru added. "I'd rather fight in the rain than in the snow."  
  
"Rain is too random," Kenshin answered. "That is the nature of water. When liquid, it is flowing and hard to control. When solid, it is easier to control. If I had to choose, I would fight in the snow,"  
  
"Oh, but the rain can add an extra touch of speed if you slide juuust right with a charge," Kaoru rebuked as she bumped her shoulder into Kenshin's playfully.  
  
"True, but sliding is random," Kenshin answered back as the grin on his face grew and he gave Kaoru a little bump as well. "When water is solid as snow or ice, it can be bent to your will."  
  
"Anything's better than fighting in mud," Kaoru commented. "It cakes around your feet and is a pain to clean off a hakama afterwards."  
  
"Try fighting in a tatsumaki," Kenshin answered with a grin.  
  
"That's not humanly possible," Kaoru dismissed rather quickly before she realized just who her husband is. She stopped walking and gave Kenshin a look of disbelief. "You FOUGHT in a tatsumaki?"  
  
Kenshin turned and gave his innocent 'who, me?' look. "Umm, yeah, it was an accident really," he answered modestly. Kaoru marched down to Kenshin and looked him squarely in the face. "Oro? What's wrong, Kaoru?"  
  
"You're not joking!" Kaoru shouted in disbelief, then she shook her head as she reminded herself of who her husband was AGAIN. "Now this I HAVE to hear,"  
  
"Well," Kenshin started as he started walking again, "It was just an odd occurrence of temperature variance and wind flow which."  
  
"Not that!" Kaoru shouted as she waved her hands, her patience thinning. "I meant the fight!"  
  
"Oh, that," Kenshin answered. "Lets see. it was the 3rd, no wait, the 4th year of the Meiji and I was fighting some bandits that sought to raid a village. It was raining pretty heavily and that should have been my first hint, but I was intent on hunting down each one and convincing them that they should seek a better trade. I was distracted in hunting them," Kenshin confessed. "When the funnel finally formed, I was engaging six at once and even I didn't fully realize what happened until I was lifted off my feet. The fight in the sky was rather uninteresting, since I whacked the bandits each time they flew by me by chance. The villagers did not take kind to my later arrival, seeing as my clothing was torn to tatters," Kenshin blushed at the memory and Kaoru giggled.  
  
"You probably flew headfirst through a barn," Kaoru said teasingly.  
  
"It was an inn," Kenshin rebuked. "The innkeeper there whacked me in the head with a broom when she tried to dislodge me from the wall." Kaoru couldn't contain herself any longer and fell on her knees, laughing a very unladylike laugh.  
  
"Hahahaha, ohh, this is great," Kaoru said as she caught her breath. "Hiten Misturugi Ryuu master flew headfirst through an inn during a tatsumaki!"  
  
"Ororoo," Kenshin mumbled. "I wasn't a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu master until after we revisited Kyoto," Kenshin corrected his wife, "and I didn't think it was that humorous,"  
  
"It is," Kaoru assured her husband as she stood up and dusted the snow off herself. "Trust me, its funny,"  
  
"Well then," Kenshin said as he thought for a moment, "Tell me something embarrassing about your past then. It's only fair." Kenshin grinned.  
  
"Well." Kaoru pondered for a moment, then started to run forward in the snow. "Naaah! Gotta catch me!" she taunted as she laughed playfully.  
  
"Come back here!" Kenshin shouted with a grin as he followed his wife. Kenshin kept his distance and followed Kaoru to the point of where she was JUST out of her reach. Kenshin smiled a youthful smile as his fingers passed through the tips of Kaoru's flying dark hair. Their chase ended rather quickly when a small tremor shook the earth and Kaoru fell down and Kenshin on top of her.  
  
"Shh," Kenshin said as he eyes narrowed. "Can you hear that?" Kaoru nodded as the rumbling escalated with mechanical sounds becoming clearer. The pair were low enough in the snow that they were hidden, yet at the same time their own view was obstructed, not to mention their trails in the snow would be rather obvious, leaving the two at a disadvantage. "Can you reach your bokken?" Kenshin asked his wife.  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru answered as she reached into her training bundle and untied its wraps and grabbed the hard wooden handle of her bokken. "Got it," she whispered. "What do you think it is?"  
  
"Whatever it is, it doesn't belong here," Kenshin replied. "When I get up, I will draw their attention. When they are distracted, you need to take out the closest one. You can sense the closest one, right?"  
  
"To the. right?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin nodded.  
  
"We must try to keep their attention divided, but if they have guns, I need for you to hide after the initial exchange," Kenshin explained.  
  
"Hide? And leave you here, alone?" Kaoru asked, her voice raised above a whisper.  
  
"This most likely won't happen," Kenshin reasoned, "but I can block bullets while."  
  
"Alright alright, I get the idea," Kaoru interjected. Kenshin smiled and passed his cheek along Kaoru's face in affection. The next moment he a speck in the sky and gave a horrid roar which shook the trees. Kaoru stood up and saw their quarry and blinked. "What the hell is that?!" she shouted in confusion.  
  
What was approaching would not be quite a strange sight today, but back in the Meiji it was a sight to behold. Eight primitive steam vehicles, each had four large treaded wheels and a trail of smoke coming out of their furnaces and a single glowing headlight. They shouted at eachother in a language unknown to the pair and raced to intercept Kenshin. Kaoru shook her confusion aside and leapt into action, giving a mighty yell of her own as she dived towards the vehicle closest to her and smashed her bokken against the chest of the rider. The swing was massive enough to fling the rider right off his seat and into an embankment of snow.  
  
Kenshin saw a target stop right beneath him and the rider tried to whip out what he feared was a gun. His eyes narrowed at the rider as he sent a small amount of his kenki to paralyse his target. Kenshin unsheathed his sakabato and gripped it with both hands and let gravity take a hold of him. "Hiten Misturugi Ryuu, Ryu Tsui Sen!" Kenshin shouted as he slammed his sword through the boiler of the strange vehicle. The machine made an angry rumble and the rider started to shout what Kenshin assumed were curses and started to run away. Before Kenshin could comprehend the rider's terror, the boiler shook and exploded, enveloping Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru turned her attention away from the rider coming straight towards her as she heard the explosion and saw her husband disappear in the flames. "KENSHIN!" she shouted in horror.  
  
***  
  
Yes, that's the end of Chapter 20! Yes, I am writing again! Well, lets see. where to begin? People everywhere, we must combat writer's block and we must combat it now before the rainy season! And whoever brings me the head of Colonel Montoya will get a shiny new donkey. And by that I mean, Welcome back to Tanuki To Ryy! I originally planned for this arc to be somewhat short until I had inspiration just last night of where to take it. The talk of combat on different terrain. well, they are both fighters so I see it as one of their topics of conversation. Tatsumaki means 'torando' BTW. Can Kenshin really fight in a Tornado? Well, I think so, but to avoid a lot of people getting angry about making Kenshin a 'proto-Ranma'(yes, people e-mail me saying this), I decided to make the story more humorous than legendary. Now, the original discussion about the snow was supposed to be a whole Tomoe comparison thing about how Kenshin liked the beauty of white, but it was too sterile and how he preferred the brightness of Tokyo, but I've been pushing it with the Tomoe fans as it is. I just KNOW I'm on some Tomoe fans' 'Most Wanted' list for my crime against the snow raven, so I'll say it again, "WEEKEND AT TOMOE'S 2" was a JOKE! Just wait until you see "Back to the Tomoe III". Now THAT will be getting personal, hehehe. 


	21. pawns on the battlefield, a new player?

Tanuki To Ryuu  
  
Ok, I wrote a WHOLE CHAPTER at work, but it didn't save on my floppy  
right so it's lost D'oh! Now I must write it ALL OVER AGAIN! DAMMIT!  
Oh well, that's the way Fanfic goes...  
  
Chapter 21: Pawns on the Battlefield, a new player?  
  
"[How long has he been like this?]" The leader of four men asked  
in a foreign tongue. They were all gazing down at Yukishiro Enishi,  
who sat propped against a wall with Tomoe's diary clutched in his hands.  
Enishi though did not even take notice of the four men standing over him  
as they contemplated his fate.  
  
"[Not more than three months,]" the second man, about the same  
height but with a more slender build than the leader, answered. "[This  
place reeks of loss, death, and contemplation; a true purgatory.  
Whatever drove him here must have truly shattered his soul.]" Enishi  
ignored their commentary about his life and defeat and kept staring at  
that book clutched in his hands; his only connection to his sister.  
  
"[Not that there was much of a soul to begin with,]" the third  
man, a good head taller than the group, said with utter disdain. "[You  
said yourself that his smuggling organization had to be dealt with,  
possibly costing us an extra 6 months delay. Now that the arms ring  
has been broken, along with its leader, we should go onward with our  
plans. As for the man-child,]" the tall man shot Enishi another look  
of disdain before continuing, "[He should be taken out of his misery and  
sent to a real purgatory. His victims deserve that much,]"  
  
"[I thought we decided that we would avoid unnecessary  
bloodshed!]" The leader shouted to the tall man as he turned and faced  
him. "[If we can avoid killing, we shall! Besides,]" the leader  
gestured at Enishi, who was still unaware of the men around him, "[could  
you really slay one that looks so pathetic?]" The tall man submitted  
and turned his head.  
  
"[Fine,]" the tall man stated. "[Remember, this man threatened  
to kill you a year ago.]"  
  
The leader nodded, "[Yeah, I know,]" he said in firm resolution.  
  
The tall man then fixed his gaze into the leader's eyes and added,  
"[Also remember we only joined forces because we both happen to agree on  
the same justice our people deserve. After the goal is accomplished,  
we WILL settle the score,]"  
  
"[Of course,]" the leader answered icily. He then regarded the  
catatonic Enishi once again and spoke to the broken man. "Who defeated  
you so soundly?" the leader asked Enishi in Japanese. Enishi lifted  
his head up, yet ignored the men in front of him.  
  
"My defeat? My fault, my sins... never see her again," Enishi  
babbled. "No smile, no frown,"  
  
"[We can learn nothing from him!]" The fourth man, who was an  
inch or two taller than the leader, shouted in frustration. "[It  
leaves a sour taste in my mouth, but I agree with ole-sharkface. Lets  
'off' him and get started,]"  
  
"[His ramblings are infuriating, my friend, but please hold your  
judgements until we learn more,]" the leader said softly to discourage  
his comrades from hasty action. The leader then noticed the second man  
was giving Enishi a thorough visual examination and asked him, "[You  
found something?]"  
  
"[Despite the lack of reason in his words, his injuries speak a  
great deal about the one who defeated him,]" the second man observed.  
"[His left arm, for instance, shows signs of great stress upon it,  
almost to the point of it being torn out of the socket. His face bears  
signs of a slightly older injury, perhaps from an earlier fight,  
possibly from a punch. The injury to his ear, though,]" the second man  
stated as he knelt down to get a good look at Enishi's left ear, "[I  
happen to believe he crushed his own eardrum. A self-inflicted  
wound.]" The second man stood up and faced the group. "[Whomever he  
faced must have known about Yukishiro Enishi's odd nerve abnormality and  
found an advantage in it. If the victor were Japanese, then it would  
most definitely interfere with our plans. I advise that we head back  
to base and research on the local schools and see if there is anything  
known about a man strong enough to bring Enishi down,]"  
  
"[You always speak of research and plans! This man knows the  
answer and he needs encouragement to share them!]" the fourth man  
shouted. He then bent down and picked Enishi up by his collar and  
shook him while shouting in Japanese. "Who did you fight against!?"  
the gruff man shouted.  
  
"Loss?" Enishi pondered, still in a daze. "I... lost her  
because of my sins... the blood and the numbness..."  
  
"Arrg! This is getting us nowhere!" the fourth man shouted as  
he punched Enishi in the gut, propelling the former arms smuggler  
against the wall he sat against just a few seconds before. Enishi slid  
down the wall and back to his sitting position and muttered again more  
coherently.  
  
"Pain... it is nice... to feel again," Enishi said as he  
clutched his stomach, then he looked right at the man who punched him  
and his eyes finally acknowledged their existance. "Who did I fight?  
I cannot say the name or I would offend her... she loved him... I hated  
him. I knew nothing. Near the sea the tiger stands little chance  
against a dragon."  
  
"Who is the tiger?" the leader asked as he began to get a grasp  
of Enishi's words. Enishi turned his head and looked at the leader  
curiously as if he tried to remember something.  
  
"A tiger foolishly strong and righteous... a foolish tiger was  
I," Enishi said in a little rhyme.  
  
"And the dragon?" the third man, large with merciless eyes  
asked.  
  
"No... I cannot say his name without hate and she would never  
forgive me for that. I would damn that name for eternity if I could,  
yet I know nothing of the man... the dragon." Enishi muttered with rage.  
The leader sighed and pondered what to do. He hated violence but the  
defeat of Enishi meant there was another faction at work, one that was  
strong enough to hamper his goal. He needed to know a name.  
  
"[See if his tongue can loosen,]" the leader said, dejected as  
he motioned for the fourth man, the one closest to a friend, to step in.  
Before a blow could be thrown, Oibore ran in-between Enishi and the  
group with his hands held up.  
  
"Wait! Do not harm my son any further! If it is a name you  
wish to know, I will tell you," Oibore said in defense of his estranged  
son.  
  
"And what name is that?" the leader asked.  
  
"The one who defeated Enishi was..."  
  
***  
  
"KENSHIN!!!" Kaoru shouted as she saw her husband enveloped in  
the small explosion. She then heard the roar of the strange wheeled-  
vehicles and turned back to the rider that charged straight towards her  
and contemplated whether or not if she should hide as Kenshin asked her  
to earlier, or stay and help. The decision was a quick one as Kaoru  
charged towards the vehicle and leapt up towards it. The rider tried  
to whip his pistol out fast enough to utilize it, but was a bit too late  
as Kaoru dismounted him with a firm swing of her bokken. Kaoru slid to  
a stop in the snow and turned back to the flaming debris of that other  
vehicle in desperate hopes of seeing Kenshin.  
  
Her hopes were answered when Kenshin stepped out of the flames,  
his shirt slightly scorched with a furious look in his eyes. Kenshin  
dashed through the snow towards Kaoru in a fury. Another rider got  
close and tried to cut Kenshin off but he slashed the vehicle's wheel  
right off, veering the rider wide off course and into a snow embankment.  
Kenshin slid in place next to Kaoru and turned to see the remaining  
vehicles regroup and line up, each rider taking out their pistols and  
revving up the steam engines of their massive vehicles.  
  
"I thought I asked you to hide if they had guns," Kenshin said  
to his wife.  
  
"I wasn't about to leave you here alone! You said you won't  
leave me, so I won't leave you either!" Kaoru countered. Kenshin  
smiled at this.  
  
"I'm glad you stayed," Kenshin said fondly as he turned back to  
the riders and held his sword over his head. The riders shouted a  
charge order in their language and sped straight towards Kenshin and  
Kaoru. "Hiten Misturugi Ryu, Yuki Do Ryu Sen!" Kenshin announced as he  
slashed into the snow at an angle and speed strong enough to cause a  
large avalanche of snow to explode into the faces of the riders,  
dismounting them from their strange vehicles and throwing those vehicles  
over, leaving both man and machine covered in a layer of snow. "Well  
then, I guess we should go find those hotsprings," Kenshin said casually  
with a smile as he sheathed his sakabato.  
  
"Wait! Don't you want to ask them why they are here or why they  
attacked us?" Kaoru asked her husband.  
  
"I doubt they would understand Japanese," Kenshin replied.  
"Besides, those steam engines should not function properly once covered  
in snow and upturned. I think it is safe to say that the situation is  
handled."  
  
"Well, I guess that's true," Kaoru pondered as she started  
walking with Kenshin in the direction towards the inn they were directed  
towards. "What do you think it is?"  
  
"Nothing that would truly involve us I believe," Kenshin  
answered. "I would not venture in a situation I know little about.  
Besides," Kenshin added with a grin as he put an arm around Kaoru's  
shoulders, "I caught you, so tell me something embarrassing about your  
past,"  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Kaoru protested.  
  
***  
  
Keiko swept the snow off the porch of her inn and looked out in  
the unforgiving snow and sighed. The recent rumors of demons on the  
hillside and in the mines have scared away nearly all of miners and  
townspeople except the most stubborn, like her. The trouble was that  
all the business expected from vacationers has fallen down to almost  
nothing due to the very same rumors and things looked bleak to Keiko.  
That was, until in the distance of the falling snow Keiko saw the  
silhouette of two people walking towards her inn.  
  
As the two came closer into view, Keiko couldn't believe her  
eyes. The man had long red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek  
and his clothes seemed slightly burned and the woman was dressed in a  
more masculine manner than usual carrying a sword bundle. The two  
walked right up to Keiko and the man said, "Good evening, can we please  
have a room?"  
  
***  
  
Kenshin sat in the hotsprings and let the water sooth him. The  
fact that his wife was massaging his neck did little to hurt the process  
of relaxation. "Kenshin?" Kaoru said as she rubbed Kenshin's  
shoulders.  
  
"Mmm?" Kenshin questioned in response.  
  
"What language do you think they were speaking?" Kaoru asked. "It  
didn't sound French or English. It sure wasn't Chinese or any other  
language I heard before.  
  
"I'm not sure," Kenshin replied. "It had a hint of something my master  
once said was Slavic. But I thought we were going to forget about that  
and enjoy this soak. Which brings me to another point. When do I get  
to give you a massage?"  
  
"I think them riders y'all fought earlier is a tad more interesting than  
a massage," a male voice with a strong kansai accent said at the doorway  
of the inn. Kaoru shrieked and used Kenshin to hide herself and  
Kenshin turned and saw Katana hunter Cho leaning against the doorframe  
with a grin in his face.  
  
"Cho!" Kenshin shouted as he glared at the man. "You have two minutes  
to explain yourself before I beat you senseless."  
  
"Hey hey!" Cho shouted defensively as he held his palms up. "If I'm  
not whipped by one, it's the other. I was sent here by the Meiji  
government to investigate reports of demons in Hokkaido. The most  
commonly reporter events were men riding demon horses between the mines  
and the docks and a large earth demon deep within the mines themselves.  
I'm bettin' those riders you took out earlier today were them demon  
horses. That's half a report right there,"  
  
"Very well," Kenshin answered as he stood out of the hotspring and put a  
towel on and picked up his sakabato. "Prepare yourself, Cho!" Kenshin  
shouted as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Wha?" Cho shouted in confusion. "But I explained!"  
  
"Yes, but I made no promise that your explanation would save you  
from a beating," Kenshin stated. "There should be a penalty for  
barging in when Kaoru is undressed." Cho gulped in fear.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting at a table  
enjoying dinner while Cho sat across from them in bandages. "Ya'll  
know that wasn't very fair," Cho complained.  
  
"Kenshin, may I?" Kaoru asked sweetly as she grabbed her bokken.  
  
"Alright alright, I give!" Cho finally surrendered. "Anyways,  
I was gonna scout out those mines tomorrow and see what this demon  
hoopla is all about. Y'all are welcome to join me."  
  
***  
  
Oibore and Enishi sat on the wall next to each other as the four  
men left the dilapidated village in peace. Enishi sighed in both pain  
and confusion then spoke clearly to his father. "Father, do you think  
it was wise to tell those men everything?"  
  
"Oh, heheh," Oibore laughed his usual old coot laugh with little  
worry and said, "There is no doubt in my mind that he will overcome this  
foe!"  
  
***  
  
Alright! Just in case you were wondering, the four men that  
approached Enishi are NOT the villains for THIS arc, but for the NEXT!  
A little foreshadowing I'd say. It took me 4 days to rewrite this  
chapter after I lost it, so please do be kind as its not as good as the  
ORIGINAL Chapter 21 I wrote. 


End file.
